Say You Love Me
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Sakuno ha estado enamorada del chico más popular por cerca de tres años, Ryoma Echizen, chico al cual solo observa en silencio. Por motivos desconocidos para el mundo, un día un extraño meteorito cayó sobre su casa y la destruyó, dejándola sin hogar junto con su abuela (Una entrenadora famosa). Entonces aparece un ex tenista de Sumire que decide ayudarlas, dándoles alojamiento.
1. Chapter 1

"Capítulo 1"

El sol resplandeciente entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación perteneciente a Sakuno Ryusaki, una chica de dieciséis años de segundo grado de enseñanza media superior. Ella dormía profundamente con su largo cabello castaño bajo las frazadas de su cama, soñando con dicho chico de ojos ámbar que tanto amaba. De pronto su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de la alarma de su celular, suspiro triste, ya que esperaba que todo lo que había vivido en su inconsciente no hubiese sido solo un sueño.

Tras cambiarse y tomar desayuno, se despidió de dos fotografías (pertenecientes a sus padres que habían muerto en un accidente) que estaban sobre una mesita de su pequeño comedor y salió finalmente hacía la Preparatoria Seishun.

La dueña de ojos carmesí vivía en una pequeña casa en Japón, sola alrededor de dos años, ya que su abuela Sumire Ryusaki como era una muy buena entrenadora de tenis que había llevado a grandes equipos de ese país a la victoria, había sido llamada desde América para entrenar a un grupo extranjero por una temporada. Sin embargo, según las cartas que le había enviado recientemente, ella estaría de vuelta este año.

Su nieta, no era muy buena para jugar tenis como ella, no obstante no se rendía fácilmente y asistía a un club de tenis femenino, donde entrenaba cada día para ser como cierta persona.

Sakuno estaba enamorada del chico más popular de todo el Instituto, no solo por ser el más guapo, sino también porque se desempeñaba en distintas áreas, como tener las mejores calificaciones en todo, principalmente en inglés y matemáticas. Además era bueno en las clases de gimnasia, desarrollándose mejor en deportes como el tenis, donde era el titular más joven de Seigaku, ya que los otros que participaban allí eran ex jugadores que ahora iban a la universidad, pero disfrutaban seguir perteneciendo al mismo equipo. Era reconocido por dominarlo todo y por poder derribar todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran en la vida.

Por esto y muchas cosas más, Ryoma Echizen era el más amado entre las mujeres, no obstante él no las tomaba en cuenta, ya que solía ser frío y engreído, por lo cual despreciaba a cualquiera que lo molestara. Muchas mujeres se le declaraban por supuesto, pero ninguna era correspondida, y aun así lo seguían queriendo.

Ella era todo lo contrario a él, era por eso que siempre lo admiraba, pero ella no era como las demás chicas, ya que en esos cuatro años nunca había hablado con él, solo hubo un par de ocasiones donde tuvieron que intercambiar palabras por trabajos o en otras situaciones, pero jamás una conversación seria. La castaña era tan insegura y tímida que no era capaz de dirigirle la palabra, porque temía que él la ignorara. Siempre lo admiraba y observaba en silencio, pensando que él no sabía sus sentimientos, pero estaba equivocada porque sus actos eran tan notorios que Ryoma ya se había percatado hace años, por ello cuando lo miraba, él volteaba para ponerla nerviosa o a veces el ambarino comenzaba a observarla primero. Él no era el único que estaba enterado de esto, también el resto de sus compañeros, incluso en ocasiones la molestaban, pero ella no los tomaba en cuenta. Por mucho tiempo fue así, pensando que al intimidarla, ella se olvidaría de él, pero no fue así.

Ryoma tiene una pequeña hermana, que al principio no entendía porque no poseía su mismo cabello negro, sino al contrario su cabello era castaño similar al suyo, pero con los mismos ojos ámbar que él. Tiempo más tarde en la graduación del Instituto, conoció a su madre a la distancia, entonces se percató que ella poseía el cabello castaño largo, era por ello que su hermana menor lo llevaba así. Pero no conoció a su padre, porque según rumores se encontraba fuera del país por asuntos desconocidos.

Su hermana parecía ser cinco años menor, era igual de inteligente que él, ya no la veía hace tiempo, porque como ahora estaban en preparatoria, era difícil. Pero las pocas veces que la había observado, parecía que ella la odiara, porque la miraba desafiante, como adivinando sus sentimientos por su hermano.

Al llegar al establecimiento, la castaña caminó hacía los baños como siempre para beber agua, para luego ingresar al salón. Entró tan distraídamente como siempre que no notó que alguien la observaba a su lado, que no era nadie menos que su mejor amiga Tomoka Osakada que cepillaba su cabello corto frente al espejo.

-Has llegado finalmente-Sonrió y la abrazó- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿Y tú?-Susurro sorprendida, mientras se inclinaba sobre la llave para tomar un poco de agua

-Bien, un poco cansada de mis hermanas- Suspiro-Como siempre son tan desordenadas, menos mal no tienes-

-Aunque digas eso, igual me hubiera gustado tener- Sonrió

-Lo sé, si quieres te regalo una- Rió maliciosamente

-Que eres mala, Tomo-Chan-

-Es la verdad jojojo…-Sonrió pensando en todo lo que se libraría- Pero como soy una buena amiga, no lo haré, porque después querrás devolvérmela a toda costa…son unas monstruos, dan miedo de verdad-

-Como digas- Y miró la hora- ¿Estas lista? Ya creo que es hora de entrar-

-Sí, lo estoy-Sonrió- Vamos

Juntas salieron del baño para caminar por los pasillos, Tomoka le seguía hablando de lo malas que eran sus hermanas y ella la escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en el sueño que había tenido con él, "Eso nunca pasaría" Pensó triste. Al llegar al salón, Tomoka entró corriendo a ver algo, mientras Sakuno se quedaba mirando en la ventana del pasillo, ya que aún no llegaba el profesor. Estaba ahí pensando en lo que había soñado, donde al fin se atrevía a hablarle, cuando de repente sintió los pasos de alguien cerca, cuando volteó lo vio a él caminando cerca de ella, lo observó un momento y cuando iba a decir algo, Ryoma pasó por alado de ella en silencio.

En clases de matemáticas, Sakuno intentaba resolver un ejercicio, cuando el sensei llamó a la pizarra a Ryoma para que lo hiciera, todos lo miraban asombrados al ver como realizaba todo perfectamente, no fue necesario esperar la aprobación del maestro para saber que estaba correcto.

"Ryoma-Kun como siempre están inteligente" Pensó la castaña sonriendo, mientras a su lado estaba Kintaro Toyama observando la escena con odio hacía ese chico, ya que siempre era tan perfecto en todo. Él pelirrojo estaba enamorado de la castaña alrededor de dos años, no obstante ella siempre lo veía como un simple amigo, ya que estaba realmente interesada en Ryoma. Aun así, Kintaro no se rendía y haría todo lo que fuera posible por poder conquistar a Sakuno Ryusaki.

El día se pasó volando nuevamente para alivio de todos, menos de ella, ya que un día más que pasaba se sentía más cobarde por el hecho de no atreverse a hablarle al ambarino. Quería hacerlo, incluso Momo y Eiji (Los amigos de Ryoma y titulares de Seigaku) junto con Tomoka la impulsaban a hacerlo, pero no podía…porque lo más seguro es que él la ignoraría. Sabía que diciéndole lo que sentía por él no conseguiría nada, no obstante quería decírselo, quería que él se enterara, porque así moriría en paz en algún momento, que quedarse en silencio toda la vida.

De camino hacía su casa, Tomoka le iba hablando de las posibles cosas que podría hacer para que él se fijara en ella, sin embargo Sakuno se rendía fácilmente, ya que veía imposible que él se fijara en alguien como ella, además que no era ni capaz de decirle una palabra sin terminar ruborizándose.

-mmm es difícil- Suspiro Tomoka

-Lo sé-Susurro triste

-Si no eres capaz de decirle frente a frente…lo otro sería que-

-¿Q-Que cosa?-

-Que le escribieras una carta-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo? ¿Una carta?- Exclamó colorada

-Así es, una carta en donde le confieses todos tus sentimientos-

-P-Pero…si le escribo una, significaría que yo…tendría que entregársela y eso significaría que-

-No, tranquila-Sonrió- No es necesario que tú se la entregues, puedo ir yo en tu lugar-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, no hay problema. Piensas ¿Solo confesarte o firmaras con tu nombre?-

-Pensaba solo decírselo…aunque no se enterara que es mía-

-Sí es así como prefieres, está bien- Esbozó una sonrisa- Tienes mi apoyo, le diré que alguien se la envía, para que no piense que es de mi parte-

-P-Pero… ¿Y si lo descubre? Él sabe que siempre estamos juntas y-

-No creo que le interese saberlo…ya sabes cómo es Ryoma-Sama, pero si se entera...debes ver tú que haces-

-S-Sí- Asintió nerviosamente

-Entonces ¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?-Sonrió

-Creo…que lo haré-

-¡Bien! Así se habla-Sonrió

Tomoka era su mejor amiga desde varios años, aunque ella al igual que todas encontraba guapo a Ryoma, no estaba entre sus planes estar con él ni mucho menos alucinar con que el ambarino se fijaría en ella. Además había notado que el amor que muchas sentían por él, no se comparaba con la admiración que sentía su mejor amiga, la forma en como intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos era pura, no como el resto de las chicas que se fijaban más en lo exterior.

Cuando ambas se despidieron, Sakuno entró a su casa para prepararse comida, estaba cansada de un día tan agotado y al mismo tiempo estaba nerviosa por escribir esa carta…no sabía ni como comenzar.

Luego de haber terminado de comer, lavó la loza y subió a darse una ducha, cuando estaba un poco más calmada se cambió de ropa y se sentó sobre su escritorio a escribirla. "Ryoma-Kun…yo…estoy…tú" Comenzó a escribirla, pero terminó desechándola en un cesto de basura a su lado, luego sacó otra hoja para hacerla de nuevo "Ryoma Echizen, yo te…no está mal" Pensó sonrojada. Escribió miles de cartas, pero ninguna era la adecuada, hasta que finalmente descubrió que le quedaba poco papel y era muy tarde, entonces comenzó a escribirla.

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma sonó a la hora indicada y se encontró durmiendo aun en el escritorio, se levantó y tomó la carta para guardarla con cuidado en su bolso, para luego correr a prepararse.

Cuando finalmente llegó, caminó por los pasillos en silencio sintiendo tan solo su corazón latir desesperadamente, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque no había firmado esa carta, aun así se sentía nerviosa… ¿Qué tal sí descubría su letra? Bueno de todas formas podría descubrir que se trataba de ella, porque era tan inteligente. No obstante, él no haría nada, ya que después de todo rechazaba a todas por igual, esa carta podría ser una más del montón.

Se encontró con su mejor amiga en el pasillo y se la entregó en silencio, ella la tomó sonriendo para luego esconderla en su bolso. Juntas caminaron hacía la sala, hablando de otras cosas, como sobre programas de tv y Sakuno le informó que su abuela regresaría pronto, lo cual sorprendió a Osakada, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Sumire.

Habían decidido que esa noche se juntarían a hacer una pijamada, para conversar, ver películas y divertirse un rato, ya que Sakuno estaba siempre sola y quería acompañarla aunque fuera un día. Para Osakada iba a hacer una noche libre de hermanas y para Ryusaki sin su amiga la soledad.

En clases de gimnasia, estaban realizando exámenes de salto caballete, todas las chicas habían terminado y Sakuno había logrado hacerlo, pero con mucha dificultad. Luego fue el turno de los chicos, cuando Ryoma Echizen lo hizo todos lo observaron emocionadas, que no tardó mucho en lanzarse y hacerlo nuevamente perfectamente. El profesor lo felicitó, mientras él solo lo ignoraba y caminaba a sentarse indiferentemente.

Por falta de agua, se habían suspendido las clases y todos habían salido temprano, lo cual volvía más nerviosa a la castaña, ya que significaba que Tomoka muy pronto debía entregarle esa carta por ella. Cuando comenzaron a salir, su mejor amiga se despidió de ella y corrió a alcanzarlo para dársela. Mientras Sakuno observaba la escena a escondidas.

Osakada corría hacía él gritando "Ryoma-Sama, espera", el ambarino se detuvo extrañado, ya que sabía perfectamente que ella era la única de todas las chicas que no estaba interesado en él, por ello no sabía que deseaba.

-¿Qué sucede? Osakada-

-Al fin te detienes-Suspiro agotada y luego sacó una carta de su bolso-Me dijeron que te entregara esto-

-¿Eh? ¿Una carta?-

-Antes que pienses devolvérmela, mejor léela y no pienses en desecharla, puedes hacer lo que quieras después con ella, pero primero ve su contenido- Sonrió-Nos vemos mañana-

La castaña de dos coletas caminó en sentido contrario pensando "Misión cumplida", dejando al ambarino extrañado, quién siguió caminando y abrió la carta confundido, nunca se tomaba el tiempo de leerlas, porque para él no eran importantes, pero esta vez tenía cierta curiosidad.

"Querido Ryoma

Antes que quieras tirar esta carta lejos como haces con las demás, te quiero pedir que la leas. Te prometo que esta es la primera y última carta que recibirás de mí.

Esperaba hablar contigo frente a frente, pero he visto cómo has rechazado a las otras chicas cuando lo hacen, por ello no me he atrevido a hacerlo. No obstante, no pienses que soy como las demás que esperare obtener una respuesta, al contrario se lo que dirás, así que no hace falta que lo digas.

He estado observándote por muchos años, pero nunca he tenido el valor para hablarte, hasta ahora…creo que tú no me conoces, pero yo te conozco muy bien. Desde la primera vez que te vi en la ceremonia de apertura de secundaria, no podía dejar de mirarte y escucharte, cuando te hicieron dar el discurso por ser el chico más inteligente de todo el Instituto y ganador mundial de tenis. Aunque no dijiste mucho, como que esas pocas palabras lograron resumir toda tú forma de ser.

Lo siento por ser tan directa y decirte todo esto, pero siento que si no te digo ahora todo lo que he guardado dentro de mí, creo que no va a haber otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Deje pasar varias oportunidades, debido a mi timidez, por ello este si es el momento.

He estado enamorada de ti cerca de tres años…antes pensaba reprimir lo que sentía y seguir adelante, pero por una extraña razón no puedo hacerlo y no deseo hacerlo.

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta carta. Creo que me he pasado, si tuviera que decirte todo lo que pienso de ti en estos momentos, sería más larga y te aburriría.

Sayonara

Sakuno observaba como el ambarino iba leyendo la carta mientras caminaba, estaba tan nerviosa, quizás que estaría pensando él en esos momentos. Lo siguió por todo el camino, hasta desviarse por un pasaje y su silueta se perdió entre la gente.

Al llegar la noche, con su mejor amiga comieron y vieron películas románticas, además después hablaron de todo lo que había pasado en el día. Sakuno le contó que el ambarino había leído la carta, pero estaba nerviosa aun por lo que pudiera suceder.

-Tranquila Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió- No creo que vaya a suceder nada malo, así que no te preocupes-

-Eso espero, Tomo-Chan-

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta, la castaña extrañada se dirigió hacia allá con una bata envolviéndola,"¿Quién es?" gritó, pero nadie respondió. Nerviosa, giró la manilla y se sorprendió al ver quien estaba frente a ella.

-¡Abuela! Has regresado-Gritó, aferrándose a sus brazos

-Sí, te he extrañado tanto Sakuno. Pero ya estoy en casa-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresarías? Podría haberte ido a buscar al aeropuerto-

-Porque no era necesario, quería darte una sorpresa-Esbozó una sonrisa

-Pasa, Tomo-Chan está conmigo-

Sumire entró con varias maletas y saludó a la mejor amiga de su nieta, había traído una torta para celebrar su reencuentro sin saber que ella también se encontraba allí. Comieron un poco y luego conversaron sobre su viaje. La entrenadora le contó sobre todos los equipos de tuvo que entrenar, y sobre sus recorridos por América. Era todo hermoso, deseaba llegar algún día a la castaña a que conociera todo.

Cuando eran las dos de la mañana, las tres decidieron irse a dormir, no obstante la castaña de largo cabello no podía dormir, ya que seguía pensando en Ryoma… ¿Qué pensaría de ella si se enterara? Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir un momento. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo cual decidió salir un rato al patio a tomar aire, las estrellas eran tan distantes unas de otras, se sentía como una de ellas intentando acercarse a la luna, pero jamás logrando que la perfecta esfera resplandeciente lograra tomarla en cuenta…

De pronto notó algo extraño en el cielo, era muy similar a una estrella fugaz, pero no lo parecía, ya que este objeto extraño parecía ir descendiendo más y más, ¿Qué era? No podía identificarlo, lo único que sabía es que venía a toda velocidad hacía ella. Asustada, corrió hacía la casa a despertar a su abuela que dormía en el sofá y a Tomoka que dormía en un saco de dormir en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaron ambos extrañadas

-Algo muy extraño se dirige hacía aquí, debemos salir cuanto antes-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De dónde?-

-Del cielo ¡No hay tiempo para explicar, salgamos de aquí pronto!- Exclamo Sakuno aterrada

Ambas la miraron confundidas ante la repentina reacción de la chica de ojos carmesí y la siguieron en silencio para ver que de que hablaba. Cuando fueron al patio notaron que el extraño objeto que descendía a gran velocidad era más grande de lo que Sakuno pensaba y efectivamente parecía estar a punto de estrellarse contra ellas. Sumire tomó todas las precauciones necesarias, alertándolas de que por nada se acercaran a la casa, ella era un poco paranoica, por lo cual hace años había construido un fuerte subterráneo en caso de que se acercara el fin del mundo. Corrieron a dirigirse a él y no alcanzaron ni a tomar los víveres necesarios, ya que por ahora lo único fundamental para ellas era su seguridad. No sabían si este objeto extraño mataría a más personas o solo a ellas, pero debían esconderse lo más pronto posible. Sakuno estaba preocupada por Ryoma como siempre, y Tomoka por su familia.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando que lo malo pasara, intentando acabar con sus miedos charlando sobre algunas cosas, cuando la castaña de dos coletas iba a anunciar que no había sucedido nada, se sintió una fuerte explosión estrellarse sobre ellas, por lo cual infirieron que podía haber pasado lo peor…

Esperaron cerca de 1 hora en silencio, asustadas por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en la superficie, cuando Sumire decidió que iría a ver qué pasaba, subió las escaleras con cuidado y salió hacía el exterior.

-Esto…ha sido…no puedo creerlo-Susurro

-¿Qué ves? Abuela- Gritaba la castaña preocupada

-Ya no hay peligro, pueden subir-Anunció la entrenadora

-Está bien-Susurraron ambas

Al salir notaron que la pequeña casa estaba completamente destruida y completamente calcinada. Según Sumire lo que había acabado con su hogar se trataba de un pequeño meteorito que había caído a la velocidad de la luz desde el cielo. Hechos así podían suceder en cualquier momento, sea en qué país se encontrarán, no obstante era la primera vez que veía algo parecido.

-Abuela…la casa…está-

-Destruida-Susurro Tomoka

-¿Cómo es posible…que cayera un meteorito justo en nuestra casa?-Susurro Sakuno asustada con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No lo sé, Sakuno-Suspiro Sumire- Son cosas extrañas que suceden sin razón alguna, de la misma forma como puede habernos atacado un terremoto u otro evento natural-

-Aun así… ¿Por qué a nosotras?-Comenzó a llorar y Tomoka la abrazó

-Tranquila, Sakuno-Chan…debemos estar agradecidas que te diste cuenta a tiempo y logramos sobrevivir a eso-Le acariciaba el cabello Tomoka

-Tomoka tiene razón, Sakuno si no nos hubieras alertado en este preciso momento estaríamos muertas-

-Lo sé, pero aun así…nos hemos quedado sin un lugar donde vivir-

-No te preocupes por esto, pronto encontraremos un nuevo hogar-Tomó su teléfono- Deja ver si me han facturado el dinero que gané en el extranjero, quizás eso puede salvarnos-

-Llamaré a papá para que nos ayude-Anunció Tomoka que sacó un celular de su bolsillo- Hola ¿Papá? Gracias a Kami que contestas, pensé que se habían cortado las líneas…no te imaginas lo que ha sucedido-

A las pocas horas todos los vecinos fueron a ver que sucedía, ya que extrañamente el meteorito solo las había afectado a ellas, dado que los demás solo habían sentido la explosión, pero no sabían de qué se trataba. La prensa se enteró raudamente de las noticias y fueron a entrevistar a las afectadas, Sakuno buscaba entre los escombros las fotos de sus padres para tenerlas junto a ella, mientras Sumire recogía su equipaje que estaba todo quemado, parecía que ya no quedaba casi nada de sus pertenencias, entre ellas el uniforme de Sakuno. Como Tomoka tenía dos le había ofrecido prestarle uno, ya que no podía faltar ni por una tragedia así.

Cuando entró al Instituto con Tomoka, por un momento era el centro de atención, por el solo hecho de ser víctima del accidente de la madrugada. Todas aquellas chicas que siempre hablaban mal de ella, de repente eran amigables y se acercaban a preguntarle como estaba, lo cual molestaba a su mejor amiga, eran tan hipócritas.

Kintaro que se había enterado por las noticias de lo que había sucedido en la casa de Sakuno, estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle toda su ayuda e incluso le dijo que podía quedarse en su casa, no obstante ella rechazó su oferta diciendo que no se preocupara, ya que debía quedarse apoyando a su abuela y no podía abandonarla en un momento así. Aun así, el pelirrojo quería ayudarla a toda costa, por ello comenzó a pedir dinero a todos en cooperación por su vivienda destruida. Todos ayudaban, menos cierto ambarino que caminaba cerca de ellos, pero los ignoraba como siempre. Kintaro al ver este acto, corrió hacía él y le ordenó que cooperará, pero él como siempre sólo miró un momento a la castaña fríamente:

-No es mi culpa que cayera justo un meteorito en su casa-

-Aun así, es nuestra compañera, por ello deberías ayudar Koshimae-

-¿Piensas que haciendo esto podrás resolver las cosas? –Miró a la castaña- Pero si quieres dinero, está bien…-Suspiro y desvió su mirada de la de ella para comenzar a buscar dinero en su billetera-

-No es necesario que lo hagas-Gruñó Sakuno apareciendo frente a él- No es como tú piensas, no me importa el dinero. Y tienes razón nadie tiene la culpa que un meteorito cayera justo en mi casa, así que no sientas lastima por mí y no te sientas obligado a hacer esto-

-Pero Sakuno-Chan-Susurro Kintaro

-Déjalo, Kintaro-Kun-Sonrió y luego miró fríamente al ambarino por primera vez- No quiero recibir nada de gente como él-

"Como quieras" susurro el ambarino, guardó su dinero y siguió caminando en dirección contraria. Sakuno de pronto comenzaba a odiarle, era tan engreído, todo porque tenía dinero, creía que dándole dinero podría recuperar toda su casa. No había visto ese lado del ambarino, tan despreciable…sabía que era frío, pero claro por culpa de sus sentimientos por él, no se daba cuenta de sus defectos. Solo lo miraba como un ser completamente perfecto, no veía nada más que eso.

Al llegar la tarde, se encontró con su abuela empacando algunas cosas de las que se habían salvado y las subía a un taxi, extrañada le preguntó a donde se dirigirían, pero ella solo respondió "A la casa de un amigo". Con el poco dinero que le quedaba había pedido un taxi y se dirigirían a su nuevo hogar.

Dejaron atrás su vieja casa, ahora destruida, llegaron hasta un valle desconocido, donde había tan solo condominios privados, se preguntaba a donde se dirigían. No sabía de qué amigo hablaba su abuela, nunca le había hablado de alguien…había uno, que antes había sido su estudiante, ya que

lo había entrenado en tenis y llevándolo lejos. Pero nunca le había dicho su nombre, ni mucho menos su apellido… ¿Podría tratarse de la misma persona?

El taxi se detuvo frente a un portón negro muy grande, parecía más mansión que casa. Bajaron sus maletas, Sumire le dio el dinero al taxista y luego tocó el timbre, esperando que alguien saliera a su encuentro.

A los pocos minutos salió un hombre con una Yukata negra y pies descalzos, la forma en cómo se vestía era tan relajada, que por un momento dudó que viviera en dicha mansión tan elegante. Le sonrió a la pequeña castaña y las hizo pasar, como llevaban poco equipaje porque no se había salvado todo, solo bastó llamar a una persona más para que las ayudara con las maletas. Sakuno estaba tan concentrar en sus pensamientos que solo escuchaba como su abuela hablaba con el hijo de Nanjiro.

-Oh que has crecido muchacho, la última vez que te vi tenías cinco años, ahora eres un chico apuesto-Rió-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-16 años-

-Oh…es la misma edad que mi nieta-Sonrió viendo como la castaña miraba por todos lados distraídamente- He escuchado que asisten a la misma escuela, ¿Se han visto?-

-Sí, Ryusaki asiste a la misma clase que yo-

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió- Eso es bueno, así podrán tener más de que hablar y poder llevarse bien-Miró a su nieta y aun no se acercaba a saludar-Sakuno-Ella seguía mirando la hermosa casa, mientras el chico la observaba de reojos- Es un poco distraída-

-Debe haberse maravillado por esta enorme casa-Sonrió Nanjiro- Debe tomarse su tiempo para acostumbrarse. Hijo, le enseñaré la casa a Sumire. Se cortés con Sakuno y ayúdala con sus maletas-

-Esta bien- Suspiro

Se acercó sigilosamente hacía ella, sonriendo maliciosamente, ella seguía mirando las hermosas flores que habían alrededor, mientras pensaba quién podría vivir en aquella casa tan lujosa. Sintió que alguien estaba cerca de ella, "¿Te gusta el jardín?" preguntó una voz muy familiar para ella, su corazón comenzó a latir y volteó raudamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, consiguiendo que su rostro se volviera completamente rojo.

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro- ¿Qué haces…aquí?-

-Es mi casa-

-¿Eh? Ósea que tú eres…el hijo de-

-Nanjiro, sí-

-N-No puede ser-Dejó escapar esas palabras inconscientemente

-Sí lo es, lamentablemente-Suspiro y tomó una de sus maletas-Debemos entrar-

-Espera, yo puedo llevarla-

-No lo creo, con una sola te ves complicada-

-Pero-

-Pero nada, me pidieron que te ayudara. No creas que hago esto porque siento algún interés por ti, porque estas muy equivocada-La miró fríamente, para luego dirigirse a la casa

"No había dicho nada" Pensó enfadada, ¿Por qué ella creería eso? Arrastró los pies hacía la casa, ya que no deseaba entrar. En el interior se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño que tenía sujeto en una larga trenza, ella sonreía diciendo que le alegraba verla, porque por supuesto que la conocía, la había visto en la graduación del instituto, y es más sabía sus sentimientos por su hijo. La condujo hacía la mesa y le enseñó un queque que había horneado, preguntándole si deseaba, pero Sakuno era tan tímida cuando no conocía a alguien que aunque tenía hambre no sabía si decirlo o no.

-Ten, Sakuno-Sonrió la mujer y le entregó un pedazo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos

-Gracias-Sonrió timidamente

-Quizás no te acuerdes de mí, pero te he visto en muchas ocasiones en el Instituto- Sonrió- Soy Rinko, la esposa de Nanjiro y la madre de Ryoma…él me ha hablado mucho de ti-

-Ya veo-Susurro, no podía creer que él hubiese hablado de ella-Mucho gusto, soy Sakuno Ryusaki-

-Ya lo sabía-Sonrió- Me alegro que estés aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas. Puedes decirme "Tía" si así lo deseas-

-Esta bien…tía-Susurro

"Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación" Sonrió Rinko conduciéndola por una escalera, Sakuno no se dejaba de sorprender por la magnitud de la casa, era realmente grande, parecía una mansión. Cuando subieron por la escalera caminaron por un pasillo donde habían varias habitaciones, primero había una que decía "Ryoga", no entendía de quién se trataba ¿Acaso era el hermano de Ryoma?, alado de esa había otra que decía "Nanako" ¿Podría ser el nombre de su hermana?, entonces se percató que junto a esa había otra que decía "Sakura" ¿Cuántos hermanos tenía Ryoma?, en la tercera puerta decía "Ryoma", su corazón comenzó a latir al leer ese nombre. A unos cuatro pasos de él, había una puerta rosa, se sorprendió al notar que entrarían a ella, cuando pensaba que la suya era la siguiente.

Al entrar, sus ojos resplandecieron, la habitación parecía mágica, era de color marfil con diversos peluches recordándola, además tenía un escritorio con lápices y otras herramientas, una hermosa

ventana que mostraba la luna llena, una cómoda para guardar sus cosas con una cama…muy grande, parecía de dos plazas, que infirió que sería para ella y su abuela.

-Esta será tu habitación, Sakuno-Sonrió- La de Sumire, estará un poco más allá, cerca de la de nosotros que está terminando el pasillo-

-Pensaba que la compartiríamos-

-No, tenemos varias habitaciones-

-Ya veo-Sonrió- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Sí, dime-

-¿Quién es Nanako, Ryoga y Sakura?-

-¿Lo dices por las puertas?-Sonrió, mientras Sakuno asentía- Ryoga es el hermano mayor de Ryoma, quién ahora no se encuentra en Japón, ya que es un tenista profesional y está jugando en el extranjero. Tiene diecinueve años-

-Oh ya veo-Sonrió, significaba que Ryoga y Ryoma compartían el mismo amor por el tenis

-Sí, mientras que Nanako es la prima de Ryoma, tiene veinte. Ella viene a veces a Japón, ya sea por venir a visitarnos o por sus estudios. Pero actualmente vive en América-Sonrió- Por ello, le hemos reservado una habitación para cuando vuelva-

-Pensé que era su hija-

-No, la quiero como si lo fuera-Sonrió- Mi hija es Sakura-Chan, quién se encuentra durmiendo ahora, mañana la conocerás, tiene cinco años menos que Ryoma. Creo que la debes haber conocido antes, ella había mencionado que te había visto-

-Sí, la he visto, pero no sabía su nombre-

-Ah, ahora lo sabes-Sonrió- Esta habitación la hice por si venía al mundo otra niña, me encantan, pero tuve dos varones y por suerte llego Saku-Chan, aunque a ella no le gusta mucho esta habitación, dice que esta grande para esto-

-Ahora entiendo el significado de esta habitación. Es realmente muy hermosa-

-¿Te parece? A mí me encanta, aquí vengo a soñar a veces con que viene otra niña-

-Tal vez algún día llegue-

-No lo creo, ya no tendré más hijos. Pero tengo la esperanza de que mis hijos me den nietas-Sonrió maliciosamente

Entonces comenzó a pensar cómo serían los hijos del ambarino, ¿Serían igual de inteligentes que él y guapos? Y se preguntaba quizás quién sería la madre de ellos, tal vez una mujer hermosa con un gran coeficiente intelectual.

Rinko la dejó para que pudiera descansar, deseándole buenas noches y diciéndole que se verían a la mañana siguiente. Sakuno se sentía cómoda con la madre de Ryoma, era tan dulce y amable, además se veía tan joven, que no parecía haber tenido dos hijos.

Se puso su pijama, para luego ir al baño a lavarse los dientes e ir a dormir. Se acostó sobre la cama y comenzó a pensar en lo que había vivido los últimos días, primero se había atrevido a enviarle una carta a Ryoma, segundo había ocurrido el accidente del meteorito, tercero se había atrevido a hablarle o más bien gritarle al ambarino, y cuarto… se encontraba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Ryoma Echizen, el chico más popular del Instituto, a quién amaba en silencio y siempre observaba.

Continuara…..

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, este es el nuevo fic que público este año sobre Ryosaku. Siempre había deseado escribir una historia así, pero no podía. **_**Lo he modificado, porque pensé que lo mejor sería que Ryoma-kun tuviera una hermanita pequeña *-* y he cambiado otras cosas por si desean leerlo de nuevo. El segundo lo subo quizás el fin de semana**_

**No sé si se han dado cuenta que esta historia es similar a Comenzó con un beso el anime y dorama taiwanés ISWAK, de ahí viene el título "Say You love me" del opening de este último.**

**Al principio deseaba hacer un fic basado en esa historia, pero hubo una autora que me ganó y escribió sobre ellos, exactamente igual.**

**Por ello, yo lo haré distinto. No será la misma historia, ya que la mezclaré un poco con una realidad que viví hace un tiempo, similar a estos típicos amores no correspondidos.**

**Así que no será de la misma forma. Por esto, no puede ser considerado plagio.**

**Ya es segunda vez que escribo basado en un dorama, el anterior "Matrimonio Concertado" (Que estoy escribiendo el final *-*), fue basado en "Palacio Imperial" (Goong) que era coreana. Al final me inspiré en algunas cosas, pero si lo leen, la historia es totalmente distinta. Hice la trama similar, pero todo lo demás salió de mí.**

**Otras aclaraciones sé que Ryoga no es el hermano de Ryoma en la película, y me basé en la educación japonesa por como es.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Takeshi Konomi (Creador de Prince of tennis *-*)**

**Cuídense! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPITULO 1 FUE MODIFICADO, RYOMA TIENE UNA HERMANA MENOR, PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN XD **

"**Capitulo 2"**

Sakuno despertaba a las 07:00 am al igual como siempre solía hacerlo, no obstante ahora no se encontraba en su casa. Se encontró en la habitación que había pensado haber vivido solo en su sueño, pero no, no fue una ilusión producida por su imaginación, de verdad estaba viviendo bajo el techo de los Echizen. Se levantó agotada, caminó hacía el baño para darse una ducha y luego salió vistiendo el uniforme, ya que no podía salir en toalla como cualquier persona.

Bajo las escaleras, para tomar desayuno, entonces se encontró con que solo se encontraban Ryoma y su madre tomando desayuno, ya que Nanjiro seguía durmiendo, y Sumire ya se había marchado temprano. Arrastró sus pies hasta la mesa, Rinko que servía el té le sonrió, obligándola a sentarse junto al ambarino, quién devoraba un pan, mientras bebía café. Se sintió nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, era la primera vez que podría mirarlo desde esa distancia, era tan guapo, la forma en cómo eran sus ojos, su cabello negro, su fina boca, todo.

-Sakuno, sírvete- Sonrió Rinko

-Sí, gracias-Susurro y mientras se terminaba la otra mitad de su pan

-¿No quieres más?-

-No, está bien con eso-Sonrió- No como mucho-

-Con razón eres tan delgada-

-Buenos días Saku-Sonrió maliciosamente el ambarino mirando hacía la dirección donde estaba sentada

-"¿Eh? ¿Me ha dicho buenos días?"-Pensó nerviosa, viendo cómo responderle-Y-Yo…-

"Buenos días Oniichan" susurró la voz perteneciente a una niña de cabello castaño que pasó por alado de ella sin decirle una palabra, Ryoma parecía querer reírse, mientras Sakuno se apenaba por haber pensado que iba dirigido hacía ella, era cierto Sakura y Sakuno de cierta forma tenían cierto parecido al principio, pero las terminaciones lo cambiaban todo. Su hermana la miraba fríamente, incluso hacía como si ella no estuviera ahí, no entendía porque siempre era así con ella, y sería más incómodo aun sabiendo que vivirían juntas quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

-Sakura-Chan te has levantado-Sonrió Rinko sirviéndole té- ¿Cómo has dormido?-

-Bien-

-¿Saludaste a Sakuno?-La observó, examinando su mirada, y entonces sospecho que no había sido así, sabía porque era de ese modo, temía que alguien apartara a su hermano de ella, por eso no quería simpatizar con ninguna niña que estuviera relacionada con él-Debes conocerla muy bien, ella era compañera de Ryoma por… ¿Cuántos años?-Miró a su hijo esperando una respuesta

-3 años ahora…-Susurro la castaña de ojos carmesí nerviosa, mirando hacia abajo, para evitar sentir la mirada de todos en ella.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado, tres años-Miró a su hija que parecía ignorarla- Sakura te estoy hablando-

-Si sé, madre-Suspiro y se concentró en mirar a la compañera de su hermano-Hola soy Sakura Echizen-

-H-Hola…yo soy-

-No necesitas decirlo, eres Sakuno Ryuzaki otra de las chicas que está enamorada de mi oniichan ¿Verdad?-La miró con odio, mientras Sakuno se sonrojaba completamente y Ryoma ocultaba sus deseos de burlarse con el periódico-No intentes hacer nada, porqué él nunca se va a fijar en ti-Le sacó la lengua

-¡Sakura!- La regañó su madre, mientras ella se concentraba en su pan-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Sakuno?-

-Es la verdad, madre-

-Lo siento Sakuno-Miró a su hija con odio, mientras esperaba que la otra castaña no se sintiera mal

-No importa-Sonrió, intentando fingir que no le había afectado, no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso que no era correspondida, pero le dolía que fuera al frente de él

-Ya me voy-Se levantó el ambarino

-Espera Ryoma-Sonrió Rinko

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Recuerda que debes ir con Sakuno-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo la castaña-N-No es necesario…yo puedo ir sola-

-¿Qué?-Gruñó la pequeña castaña- ¿Por qué se debe ir con él?-

-Que sea solo por hoy, Sakuno. Debes aprenderte el camino nuevo para ir, no te vayas a perder-Sonrió ignorando los comentarios de su hija

-Está bien-Suspiro el ambarino y la observó por un momento-Vamos-

-S-Sí- Susurro

-Yo también iré-Se levantó Sakura, entonces su madre la tomo del brazo

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No permitiré que vayas hasta que no termines tu desayuno-

-¿Eh? Pero, no me quiero ir sola-

-¿De verdad es por eso? Si es así, yo te acompañaré-

-¿Qué? Pero yo me quiero ir con mi oniichan-

-No lo harás-

Rinko observó con una sonrisa, como ambos se marchaban, Sakuno estaba más nerviosa que nunca, ella caminaría con el ambarino a la preparatoria…parecía un sueño, pero no podía creerlo. Aunque estaba enojada con él, por lo del día anterior y por todo lo que había sucedido en el desayuno cuando se burlaba de ella, aun así no podía dejar de mirarlo ni mucho menos de amarlo.

El silencio los invadió nuevamente, en momentos así siempre quería acabar con ese incomodo momento, pero no podía, porque él siempre la ignoraba. ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Su corazón latía cada vez más, muy fuerte, parecía que se iba a salir, tenía que hablarle, pero no sabía de qué.

-Concéntrate en el camino, no te vayas a perder de regreso-Susurro, sabiendo que lo estaba mirando

-Eso hago-Susurro, entonces el volteó a mirarla para ponerla nerviosa nuevamente- ¿Estudiaste para inglés?-

-No, nunca lo hago-

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo tienes excelentes notas?-

-Poniendo atención en clases-

-¿Solo con eso?-

-Sí-

-Qué raro, yo no puedo solo con eso…siempre debo repasar-Susurro-Apuesto que nadie imagina que tú no estudias-

-Por cierto, no es necesario que les hables a Osakada que nuestros padres son amigos-

-¿Eh? Pero si me preguntan dónde estoy viviendo…yo-

-Tendrás que inventar una excusa. Además cuando estemos en clases debes seguir actuando como siempre-

-¿Cómo siempre?-Susurro deteniéndose confusa, ¿Acaso se refería a que siguieran sin hablar y de camino a casa se viniera sola? Actuar normal…a eso se refería.

-Sí, no intentes hablarme de cosas de la casa ni preguntarme tonterías- La miró fijamente-¿Entendiste?-

-No planeaba hacer nada distinto-Se sintió triste y al mismo tiempo con rabia, ¿Creía acaso que le estaría diciendo a todo el mundo que vivía con él? ¿Se sentía el centro de atención? No era así, ¿De verdad era tan egocéntrico?-

-Me alegro-Siguió caminando, mientras ella se quedaba atrás enfadada, no quería depender de él para llegar- ¿No vienes? Vamos a llegar tarde a este paso- Musitó sin dejar de mirar el camino

-No es necesario que me enseñes a llegar, solo dime cómo hacerlo y no te pediré más ayuda-

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo sin perderte?-

-S-Sí…puedo hacerlo-

-Sí llegas tarde o te pierdes, no será mi problema-Caminó hacia ella, mirándola esperando que se retractara como siempre, pero no, su mirada aunque era insegura, se notaba que estaba molesta- Bien, tienes que caminar dos cuadras de aquí, llegar al principio del condominio y salir por el portón con la clave #245. Luego debes salir a la avenida por la vereda de al frente, caminar hasta el paradero de bus, ahí hay uno que te deja allí, que debes conocerlo. Eso-

-"¿No lo podía escribir?"-Pensó nerviosa, estaba confundida, no sabía realmente como seguir todos esos pasos, pero no podía perder contra él, debía llegar sin depender de su presencia

-Ryuzaki ¿Entendiste?-

-S-Sí…-

-Bien, nos vemos- Caminó por alado de ella para seguir con su camino, esperaba que la castaña se rindiera y aceptara que estaba equivocada.

-Espera-

-¿Qué?- Se detuvo sin mirarla

-¿Cuál es…el bus que debo tomar? Siempre suelo irme caminando, no tomo nunca bus-

-¿Tienes dinero para pagarlo?-

-N-No…-Susurro sonrojada-¿No hay otra forma de llegar? Me refiero caminando-

-"Sí tan solo hubieras admitido que estabas equivocada"-Pensó, no le importaba lo que le sucediera, pero no podía dejarla así, aunque tenía sus razones de no tener dinero, si lo había perdido todo-Te prestaré entonces-Suspiro y comenzó a buscar en su billetera

-No, no lo hagas, no quiero depender de ti-

-¿Entonces como planeas llegar a tiempo?-Volteo a verla

-¿Por qué? ¿Es muy lejos de aquí caminando?-

-Un poco-Susurro y la miró- Entiendo que no quieras depender de mí, pero en estos momentos tienes que hacerlo para aprenderte el recorrido. Después de esto, no me importa lo que hagas-

-Pero-

-Vamos… ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí, sabiendo que no entendiste ni una palabra que lo que dije y podrías perderte?-

-Está bien, vamos- Suspiro, ¿Cómo se había percatado de que no había entendido nada? ¿Había sido tan obvia?

Luego de salir del condominio, tomaron un bus de acercamiento que los dejó a una cuadra de la Preparatoria Seishun, donde Sakuno ya se ubicaba, así que Ryoma le avisó que desde ahí ya podrían caminar separados, para que nadie se percatara de que vivían juntos o que sospecharan algo.

Sakuno observó al ambarino como se perdía entre los estudiantes, su cabello negro era acariciado por una suave brisa, era extraño lo que estaba viviendo, pensar que a ese mismo chico que miraba todos los días a la distancia, ahora era su compañero de vivienda, más que todo que ahora podría apreciarlo cada mañana hasta verlo por las noches. Parecía estar viviendo un sueño maravilloso, o al mismo tiempo una pesadilla, porque quizás tenerlo tan cerca podría lastimarla más, sabiendo que amaba a alguien que jamás podría ser correspondido.

Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró con su mejor amiga que al igual que todas las mañanas discutía con Horio quién sabe de qué, ella le sonrió al percibirla entrando, corrió a saludarla para preguntarle donde estaba viviendo, entonces tuvo que mentirle por primera vez en la vida, y esperaba que le creyera, diciéndole que en la casa de unos amigos de su abuela, pero no le dijo nada relacionado con Ryoma.

El día se pasó volando, era un día normal igual a cualquier otro, eso decía la castaña, no obstante había algo que lo cambiaba todo. En clases de gimnasia, todas las chicas suspiraban al observar como el ambarino realizaba grandes maniobras, incluso como escalaba una cuerda perfectamente sin balancearse hasta tocar una campana y saltar al suelo sin ningún rasguño.

Mientras chicos jugaban baloncesto, incluyendo Ryoma que a pesar de no ser tan alto para ello, era muy bueno anotando los puntos. Las chicas les tocaba dar la prueba de la cuerda, todas lo hacían bien, aunque habían otras que les costaba más, la mayoría logró llegar a tocar la campana. No obstante, Sakuno era muy mala en eso, por esto cada vez que intentaba subir, resbalaba fácilmente e incluso sus manos se quemaban, aun si era delgada, no era capaz de poder llegar al techo para tocar la campana. Como a las chicas se le tenía permitido acudir a alguien para subir, Tomoka se había ofrecido a ayudarle, junto a Ann (Una chica de cabello corto que se había trasladado hace un año a esa preparatoria) que también poseía mucha fuerza. Entre ambas impulsaron a la castaña para que subiera, lo estaba logrando poco a poco cuando la soltaron, pero cuando se detuvo a descansar en la mitad, se percató que alguien la estaba observando, al dirigir su mirada hacía allá, se encontró con los ojos del ambarino…se sonrojo, la forma en como la miraba no parecía ser fría o engreída, era más bien pensativa. Estaba tan nerviosa que sin saber cómo sus manos se resbalaron y terminó cayendo en los brazos de sus amigas que lograron sostenerla antes que cayera.

Como la profesora la conocía y sabía que había dado su mejor esfuerzo, no le puso una baja calificación, pero tampoco perfecta. Ann y Tomoka suspiraron, no entendían por qué se había puesto nerviosa de un momento a otro, pero sospechaban que estaba relacionado con él. Solo cierta persona era capaz de distraerla completamente e impedirle que lograra cumplir bien con sus deberes, apuesto que él era causante de su sonrojo en dicho momento.

Y no estaban equivocadas, Sakuno a veces se cansaba de lo que sentía por él, porque no podía evitarlo. El tiempo avanzaba fugazmente para ella, lo había conocido cuando tenían doce años solamente, mientras que ahora ambos tenían dieciséis. Sin embargo, aun si tiempo pasara rápido, había cosas que jamás cambiarían como la relación que ambos tenían.

Ellos no eran más que simples compañeros, ni siquiera habían sido amigos, ella lo conocía perfectamente, mientras que él no realmente. Ella parecía comunicarse con él con miradas, demostrando con sus ojos carmesí, todo aquello que siempre callaba. Parecía que en lo único que eran correspondidos era en miradas, pero Sakuno era demostrativa en cuanto a lo que sentía, en cambio Ryoma parecía ser como una piedra, no se podía interpretar nada en cuanto a su comportamiento.

Ann odiaba a Ryoma a veces, porque aun sabiendo los sentimientos de su amiga, opinaba lo mismo que Tomoka, que el ambarino parecía jugar con sus sentimientos.

Aun sí él sabía lo que ella sentía, no entendía realmente lo que significaba. No entendía que cuando sus miradas correspondían venía a ella una gran sensación de nerviosismo e incluso taquicardia, pero en fondo estaba realmente feliz…

No entendía que cuando lo observaba se sentía temerosa, pero a la vez alegre. No entendía que él era su mayor inspiración de dar lo mejor de sí ni lo mucho que deseaba ser su amiga, pero no era capaz de hablarle por miedo a que la ignorara como a las demás. Ya había sido ignorada muchas veces, por ello ya sabía lo que se sentía, su corazón se estremecía, su voz no le salía y sentía deseos de desaparecer.

Ni menos imaginaba que cuando quería hablarle debía prepararse psicológicamente para hacerlo, eran días e incluso meses de inseguridades. Al igual que no sabía que ella se preocupaba constantemente por él, incluso enfrentando sus temores para preguntarle a sus sempai si estaba bien, era tanto su preocupación que hasta en las cortas vacaciones lo pensaba.

Decir una simple palabra como "Hola" no era fácil, porque para decirla debía controlar sus emociones, atreverse a lograrlo y prepararse mucho, para fingir no estar sorprendida cuando no fuese respondida.

No sabía la felicidad que sentía cuando él se percataba de su presencia, esos cortos lapsus en su vida cuando él murmuró algo, la menciono o le habló, eran situaciones memorables para ella. Para él, ella nunca le había hablado, porqué esos momentos tan cortos fueron tan insignificantes que olvidó fácilmente, haciéndose creer que nunca habían sucedido.

Definitivamente podía saber que ella lo quería, pero nunca sería capaz de ponerse en su lugar y sentir por todo lo que pasaba. Cuando lo miraba todos los días, cuando se sentía feliz de descubrir algo nuevo de él o cuando él era feliz, sí…las pequeñas veces que sonreía le encantaba, ya fuera por un partido de tenis u otras cosas.

Ella sabía que no era correspondida, lo sabía más que nadie, pero no podía olvidarlo, nunca logró saber porque, y ni se esmeró en averiguarlo.

Al terminar el día, Ann les propuso que fueran a ver a los titulares como practicaban, Tomoka estaba de acuerdo, ya que le gustaba ver sufrir a sus compañeros, pero Sakuno como siempre se ponía nerviosa, sabiendo que Ryoma estaría allí. El novio de Ann era Momoshiro, por esto a ella le gustaba esperarlo después de las prácticas para irse con él.

Sumire había encontrado trabajo esa misma mañana para los titulares, ya que el anterior entrenador los había abandonado, Sakuno se había enterado esa misma tarde, y le había suplicado a su abuela que nadie debía enterarse donde vivían, ni mucho menos que en esa casa vivía Ryoma. Sumire no entendía porque su nieta actuaba así, pero prometió no hacerlo. A Ryuzaki-Sensei no le gustaba que los observaran cuando entrenaba, ni que Ryoma tuviera muchos fans a su alrededor, por ello había solo autorizado a ellas que fueran a la práctica, pero el resto de las mujeres no.

Observaron cómo los titulares jugaban, Ann animaba a Momoshiro, mientras Tomoka animaba a todos y Sakuno observaba en silencio al ambarino que trotaba con sus compañeros. Ryoma era tan ágil como siempre, ¿Tendría algún defecto? ¿Había algo en lo que no era bueno? Su humor no era muy bueno, pero además de eso tenía cierta curiosidad con cuál sería su mayor debilidad.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Ann se despidió de sus amigas para dirigirse a su novio y abrazarlo, Tomoka recibió una repentina llamada de sus padres, entonces tuvo que disculparse con Sakuno por abandonar la Preparatoria. Sakuno pensaba esperar a su abuela, pero ella tenía una gran reunión con el director, así que saldría tarde. Suspiró, ya que no quería marcharse sola, pero no podía irse con el ambarino, porque debía actuar normal ni mencionar nada vinculado con su casa.

Se despidió de los titulares tímidamente, para luego caminar a la salida, pero entonces fue detenida por Ann que la tomó del brazo.

-Espera Sakuno, nosotros te acompañamos- Sonrió Momo

-Así es, te iremos a dejar donde sea-

-No se preocupen…no es necesario-Sonrió

-No digas eso, podemos hacerlo-Sonrió Ann

-¿O prefieres que Echizen te vaya a dejar?-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo al ver a Ryoma a su lado-No, si puedo hacerlo sola. De verdad, puedo cuidarme sola-

-Eso no es verdad. Echizen ve a dejarla-Lo miró Momo

-"Si no digo que lo haré, entonces ellos se darán cuenta que vivimos juntos"-Pensó el ambarino, analizando la escena y viendo que hacer

-Ya les dije que no-Suspiro Sakuno y miró a Ann con suplica-Es temprano aun, y puedo irme sola, no necesito que me vayan a dejar, de verdad no se preocupen-

-¿Estas segura?-Preguntó Ann preocupada al ver esa reacción

-Sí, segura-

-Esta bien, como quieras-Sonrió y la abrazó- Cuídate ¿Sí?, me avisas cuando llegues-

-Sí, lo haré-

Sakuno se despidió de todos y se marchó, dejando al ambarino confuso ¿Estaba tan molesta con él que quería evitarlo? ¿O lo había hecho para que él no se enfadara? No podía irse con ellos dos tampoco, estar en entre una pareja era muy incómodo, más conociendo como era su mejor amigo. Se despidió de ellos, para luego marcharse.

La castaña caminaba triste por donde vivía antes, extrañaba su casa y aun no se acomodaba a la idea de vivir con el ambarino. Aun no quería regresar, iban a ser las seis, era muy temprano, además ¿Qué haría?, su abuela llegaba tarde, Sakura la odiaba y Rinko debía estar ocupada. Vagó por las calles en silencio, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado, indicando que pronto oscurecería, Sumire le había dado dinero para el bus, así que no tendría problema con eso.

Ryoma llegó a su casa, esperando que ella ya hubiera regresado, pero se encontró solo con su hermana viendo televisión, mientras que su madre cocinaba. Prefirió no preguntar, porque entonces malinterpretarían todo, así que no dijo nada y subió a su habitación.

Dos horas más tarde, Sakura subió a su habitación para llevarle comida en una bandeja como siempre solía hacerlo, mientras él leía un libro.

-Oniichan, te he traído algo para comer-Sonrió

-Thank You-

-Espero que te guste el queque, lo hice yo misma-Sonrió y se sentó en su cama- Por cierto Oniichan, ¿has visto a esa chica hoy?-

-¿Quién?-

-Sakuno-Susurro, no quería decir su nombre. Y luego suspiro- Aun no regresa, mis padres están preocupados, porque no está con su abuela. Imaginando como es, debe haberse perdido, es tan distraída…definitivamente no es para ti, tú eres distinto- Sonrió y salió por la puerta-Que lo disfrutes-

Ryoma asintió a lo último, mientras intentaba concentrarse en su libro, no debía importarle lo que ella hacía. No podía creer que en verdad se hubiera perdido, porque en la mañana le había dado todas las indicaciones, pero bueno quizás ella era…más distraída, como decía su hermana. Pero aun así, ella se había ido antes que él ¿Cómo no había llegado aún? Nadie tenía su celular como para contactarla, así que esto sería más difícil.

Sakuno esperaba en medio de la oscuridad el bus para que la llevara a casa, había estado dando tantas vueltas que había olvidado que horas eran, sentía de cierta forma miedo, porque ese paradero era bastante solitario y no pasaba ningún bus ¿Acaso tenían horarios? Él no se lo había mencionado.

Una sombra la observaba en silencio sonriendo atrás de ella, ¿Qué haría una estudiante de preparatoria tan tarde en un lugar así? Un chico de unos veinte años se sentó junto a ella, la castaña dudó de mirarlo, así que miró a un punto fijo, intentando controlar su corazón que temía que algo le sucediera.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó, pero ella no respondió- Ya veo, eres tímida…no soy una mala persona, no debes preocuparte, ¿Eres de la Preparatoria Seishun?-

-S-Sí-

-Eres tierna… ¿tienes novio?-Preguntó esperando su respuesta, al no contestar sonrió-Qué bueno-Sonrió y la abrazó-Entonces podemos divertirnos-

Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más, tenía mucho miedo, no sabía qué hacer, en esos momentos deseaba que existiera alguien. Pero no sabía quién, pero que alguien la salvara. Intentó salir de sus brazos, pero él era fuerte, "Suéltame, porfavor" Susurró, mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos y el individuo que estaba a su lado sonreía. En un movimiento raudo, logró pararse e iba a correr, cuando el joven la tomó por la muñeca, mirándola con sus ojos negros. "Ryoma-Kun, como desearía que estuvieras aquí" Pensó nerviosa. Entonces alguien golpeó al joven, obligándolo a soltarla. Ella miraba con los ojos llorosos, asustada.

-¿Estas bien?-

-"Esa voz…"-Pensó la castaña, sabía a quién pertenecía, lo miró y efectivamente era él-Ryoma-Kun-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?-Gruñó el veinteañero levantándose con dificultad- Yo la vi primero-

-Estas equivocado- Rodeo sus hombros y la acercó hacía él- La vi mucho antes que tú y ella no te quiere-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-

-Ella me quiere a mí-Lo miró desafiante- Así que no permitiré que la fuerces a hacer algo que no quiere contra su voluntad-

-"Él lo dijo…"-Se sonrojó, era verdad, pero no pensaba que ocuparía un fundamento así en un momento como ese

-Vamos Sakuno-La tomó de la mano para caminar en dirección contraria

-S-Sí-Susurró, era la primera vez que la había llamado por su nombre

Tomaron un taxi que los dejó dentro del condominio, para luego caminar hacía su hogar que quedaba a dos cuadras, Sakuno no decía nada desde que la había rescatado, sentía que si hablaba iba a llorar en frente de él, por eso mejor no diría nada. Ryoma no recordaba en que momento había llegado al paradero corriendo, se sentía culpable por no decirle los horarios de ese bus, cuando logró recordarlo, sin decir una palabra salió de su casa con dirección al paradero.

.Lo siento-Musitó el ambarino por fin-Debí haberte mencionado lo de los horarios-

-N-No te preocupes…-Susurró con un hilo de voz- Gracias por venir-Su mirada estaba perdida en el camino, quería llorar a mares

-Tú…-Se detuvo y ella lo miró confusa

-No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, por favor-

-No lo haré, pero….-

-¿Qué sucede?-Una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla y cuando él la miraba en silencio, ella se secó rápidamente para seguir avanzando-Soy una llorona-Fingió una sonrisa-Pero no es importante, estoy bien-

Detuvo su camino, tomándola por la muñeca y la hizo voltear hacia él, se veía tan triste, podría ser frío a veces, incluso distraído y engreído, pero sabía perfectamente cuando ella quería llorar, la había visto así miles de veces en el pasado. "¿Por qué me miras así? Deja de hacerlo, por favor" dijo la castaña triste, con sus labios temblorosos al igual que sus manos. De pronto, en cuestión de segundos él la estrelló contra su cuerpo, "No estás bien" susurró y en ese preciso momento, la castaña no logró calmar más su llanto, liberando todo para llorar desconsoladamente, expresando todo lo que había sentido.

Ryoma no sabía por qué había hecho eso, quizás era porque ella le recordaba mucho a su madre y no le gustaba verla llorar, o tal vez era porque en general no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres. No, pero esas solo serían excusas baratas, si fuera esa la razón, habría hecho lo mismo con todas las chicas del Instituto y Preparatoria que había hecho llorar, pero no había sido eso.

Luego de desahogarse, se separaron para seguir caminando, debían llegar pronto, iban a ser las diez de la noche y todos podrían estar ocupados. Sakuno no podía creer que el ambarino la había abrazado, nunca había hecho eso, se sentía extraño, pero cálido. Sentía que en ese breve momento el tiempo se había detenido para ellos y su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. No podía hacerse ilusiones por eso, porque él podría haber hecho por otro motivo, pero era raro pensar que Ryoma Echizen habría abrazado a una chica.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, todos fueron a interrogarlos, mientras Sakura miraba con odio a la castaña porque volviera con su hermano, como Sakuno no era buena para mentir y no podían decirles la verdad, Ryoma tomó el protagonismo de todo, diciéndoles que Sakuno se había quedado estudiando en el establecimiento, y él había ido a encontrarse con un amigo, cuando la había visto. Por supuesto a él le creyeron, si Sakuno hubiera sido la de la mentira, su abuela la hubiera descubierto como siempre solía hacerlo.

Tras comer un poco, Sakuno subió a ponerse su pijama y cuando pensaba irse a dormir, caminó hacía la habitación de él para agradecerle por todo, se detuvo frente a la puerta, insegura de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tocó la puerta, nerviosa y su corazón saltaba, era como que pedía a gritos que saliera de ese pasillo para esconderse en su pieza, se estaba arrepintiendo de esa decisión.

El ambarino salió luciendo un pantalón gris con una bata azul envolviéndolo, sus ojos se veían cansados, parecía que lo había despertado, pero ¿Cómo se había dormido tan rápido? Se observaron en silencio, Sakuno no sabía cómo empezar, tenerlo tan cerca sentía como sus mejillas de teñían nuevamente.

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Estabas durmiendo? Lo siento-

-Sí, pero no importa- Bostezó-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo…gracias por lo de hoy, por todo…de verdad te lo agradezco, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado allí-

-No es nada, pero digamos que esto nunca pasó-

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué?-

-No se lo menciones a nadie, nadie debe enterarse de esto. Todo lo que hice hoy, nunca lo he hecho por nadie-Suspiro- Es la primera y la última, así que a la próxima no seas tan distraída. Además debo aclarar que no lo hice por ti, sino porque si algo te pasara me podrían regañar-

-Esta bien- Susurro- Aunque digas eso, gracias- Sonrió

-"¿Cómo puede sonreír después de lo que le dije? Ella es distinta a las demás"-Pensaba el ambarino confuso- ¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí, buenas noches-

La castaña caminó hacía su habitación, mientras él la observaba en silencio, ella era extraña, pero no le molestaba su presencia. De todas las chicas que lo amaba y lo observaba cada día, ella parecía ser diferente.

Sakuno se cepilló el cabello, para acostarse a dormir, hoy había sido un día muy largo y no sabía lo que le esperaría el día siguiente.

Continuará…

_**Konichiwa Minna!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado n.n como se pueden dar cuenta modifiqué algo pequeñísimo del capítulo 1, porque pensé que sería lo mejor para hacer la trama más interesante de que Ryoma tuviera una hermanita menor que lo arruinara todo, siempre están las hermanas celosas.**_

_**Este capítulo no me costó tanto hacerlo, debido a que no tuve que inventar emociones o sentimientos, se podría decir que uní mis sentimientos verdaderos a lo que siente Sakuno por Ryoma.**_

_**Como siempre les pido que comenten onegaii n.n**_

_**Mi pág. de Facebook para que me sigan respecto a mis historias es "Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction", donde aviso cuando actualizaré y expliqué lo del capítulo 1. **_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente**_

_**Sayonara**_


	3. Viviendo con los Echizen

"**Capitulo 3-Viviendo con los Echizen"**

Habían pasado una semana desde que vivía bajo el mismo techo que" Los Echizen", ya estaba acostumbrada un poco a todo. Por las mañanas se levantaba, se daba ducha y siempre debía llevar su uniforme con ella hacía el baño, luego bajaba tomaba desayuno frente a dicho chico de ojos ámbar que siempre leía una periódico o veía las noticias, pero jamás le dirigía la palabra. Y no era el único, también su hermana menor no le hablaba, pero si se dignaba a observarla con odio cuando ella dirigía su mirada hacía él. La única que se mostraba amable por las mañanas era Rinko, quién siempre sonreía y le ofrecía té.

Tras terminar el desayuno caminaba con Ryoma hacía la Preparatoria, Rinko le había dicho que debían irse juntos todas las mañanas para qué se acompañaran mutuamente, por las tardes como tenían otras cosas que hacer no estaban obligados a hacerlo.

Siempre era todo igual, se separaban a unas cuadras frente al paradero, Ryoma a veces le susurraba algo en forma de despedida o había momentos en que tan solo se marchaba. Entonces ella se quedaba observándolo como se mezclaba con el resto de los estudiantes, hasta finalmente perderse en la calle.

En clases debía actuar normal, como si no vivieran bajo el mismo techo y como si no tuvieran algo en común como la amistad entre su abuela con su padre.

No obstante, esa mañana ocurrió algo distinto, Sakuno se encontraba abriendo su almuerzo que le había preparado Rinko cuando de repente notó que no era el suyo, sino el de Ryoma. No era preocupante el hecho de que el de ella fuera un pote azul en vez de rosado, más bien era porque ella comía menos que él y eso sería un problema. Se levantó de su banco, sorprendiendo a Ann y a Tomoka que planeaban comer con ella, "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaron extrañadas, pero ella les dedicó una leve sonrisa prometiendo volver pronto y perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Al llegar a la terraza, ahí se encontraba él durmiendo con una gorra cubriéndole los ojos, mientras a un costado de él se encontraba su almuerzo cerrado. Cerró la puerta despacio, para acercarse a él sigilosamente, agradeció que justo en ese momento Momo aun no llegara y que no se encontrara ninguna de sus fans presente. Tomó aire para sentarse a su lado y hacer el cambio sin que lo notara, dejó su almuerzo a su lado y con cuidado tomó el suyo para levantarse. Pero entonces la mano de Ryoma la detuvo, consiguiendo que su corazón latiera desesperadamente por querer salir de allí.

-¿Qué haces? Ryuzaki- Abrió sus ojos hacía ella para intimidarla

-Y-Yo…pensé que estabas durmiendo…-Se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa aun sabiendo que no hacía nada malo, pero era su mirada la que lograba intimidarla

-Estaba, hasta que llegaste-Se sentó a su nivel para analizarla

-L-Lo siento…yo no planeaba robarte tu almuerzo ni nada parecido, es que fueron confundidos-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Tomó el suyo y lo abrió percatándose del gran error que había cometido su madre- Ya veo- Suspiró y se lo entregó, sin antes ver si estaban realmente solos para que no lo malinterpretaran

-Gracias- Susurró para levantarse

-Ryuzaki-

-¿Q-Que sucede?- Seguía nerviosa no lo podía evitar

-Sí vuelve a suceder esto, no me busques-

-¿Eh? Pero pensé que-

-Si sigue sucediendo, alguien puede comenzar a sospechar y nadie se puede enterar de esto-

"Está bien" Musitó para luego salir por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Se notaba que a Ryoma le importaba más su reputación que cualquier otra cosa, nadie se podía enterar de que vivían juntos, porque si era así entonces todos podrían malinterpretarlo y lo peor de todo "¿Qué pensarían de él?" quizás eso se preguntaba. Era tan engreído y frío, no entendía como había podido estar enamorada de él por tantos años.

En clases todos los profesores anunciaron que se venían los próximos exámenes, lo cual era pan comido para el ambarino, pero un gran dolor de cabeza para la castaña, ya que no le iba muy bien en ciertos ramos y temía reprobar. Según el calendario de exámenes, comenzarían la próxima semana, por ello tendría varios días para prepararse. Escuchaba como muchos le pedían ayuda a Ryoma para estudiar, pero él como siempre se rehusaba a hacerlo porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el club de tenis, además de que no le interesaban los demás. Sakuno también deseaba lo mismo que teniendo al chico más inteligente de la Preparatoria bajo su mismo techo sería ganarse el cielo con sus conocimientos, pero sabiendo cómo era él, estaba sola en esto.

Al llegar a su casa, saludo a Rinko para luego subir a su habitación, ya que debía prepararse para estudiar desde ahora. Tomó todos sus apuntes y libros para dejarlos en su escritorio, lo que estudiaría primero sería definitivamente matemáticas, porque era lo más difícil e imposible de aprobar con una buena calificación para ella. Al leer el cuaderno de geometría, sentía que nada tenía sentido, suspiro para tomar otras materias de matemáticas pero era todo igual de confuso. Intento leer y procesar, tratando de comprender lo que decía el libro, no obstante ocurría lo mismo, no podía entenderlo.

No conseguía nada aprenderse las formulas, si no era capaz de entender la materia. Años anteriores Ann les enseñaba matemáticas, pero ahora como salía con Momo ni siquiera había tiempo para eso.

Luego de una hora, Rinko entró en su habitación con una bandeja con bocadillos, como había subido directo a estudiar, ni siquiera había comido. Le dejó la comida sobre una mesita, para dirigirse a la puerta, pero entonces notó que la castaña sentía deseos de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? Sakuno-

-N-No es nada…-

-¿No entiendes matemáticas?-

-Pues…no entiendo nada...-Susurro triste- Los exámenes se acercan, pero no sé qué haré, porque no puedo entenderlos ejercicios-

-No te sientas así, a mí también me sucedía lo mismo antes, pero después de estudiar mucho logré conseguirlo-Sonrió- Debes encontrar a alguien que te explique, lo haría yo, pero con el paso de los años he olvidado los ejercicios y ya no los entiendo muy bien-

-Ya veo…-

-Pero… ¿Y si le pides a Ryoma-Kun que te ayude?-Sonrió

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojó levemente, pero siendo percibido por Rinko-N-No puedo, él debe tener otras cosas que hacer y-

-Sí quieres, yo se lo pido. Sé cómo es Ryoma a veces de frío-

-Es que…no lo sé, Y-Yo no quiero molestarlo-Se deprimió aún más

-No te preocupes, no lo harás-Sonrió

Rinko caminó hacía el comedor donde se encontraba Ryoma sentado en la mesa tomando café leyendo una revista de economía. Sakura aún no llegaba, debido a que debía pasar a la biblioteca con unas amigas a buscar unos libros para una prueba, mientras que Nanjiro charlaba con Sumire en el patio.

Se sentó junto a su hijo para intentar practicar con él como solía hacerlo siempre, no obstante él era un chico de pocas palabras y le costaba comunicarse incluso con ella que se suponía que tenía más confianza.

-Ryoma… ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien-

-¿Y cómo han ido las prácticas del club? Sumire ¿Es muy estricta?-

-Bien, no lo es. Más bien hay ciertos Sempai que son un poco, pero prefiero que sea así-

-Ya veo-Sonrió

"Gracias por la comida" Se levantó, dejando a su madre en la mesa, ya estaba acostumbrada a que él fuera así. Se dirigió hacia la escalera, cuando Rinko lo llamó por su nombre, él se detuvo para observarla, entonces ella le sonrió nuevamente para decirle "¿Puedes ayudarle a Sakuno a estudiar? Desde que llegó a casa ha estado estudiando, pero cuando le lleve comida estaba muy estresada por no entender nada", suspiró no podía rechazar a su madre, porque ella era la única que lo escuchaba y estaba ahí, aun si no se comunicaban mucho como antes, Rinko era demasiado sensible y nostálgica cuando él era frío con ella, porque se sentía devastada. Susurró afirmativamente para luego subir, caminó hacía la habitación de la castaña donde encontró la puerta media abierta en el interior la encontró con los ojos llorosos luchando por concentrarse en lo que leía, su madre tenía razón se notaba que estaba muy estresada. Él no entendía lo que era eso, pero si podía verlo de su familia.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar, entonces escuchó que susurró "Pase…", entró y efectivamente encontró a la castaña apoyando su cabeza en una mano con su codo en la mesa, habían pañuelos cerca de ella junto a libros y cuadernos abiertos. Definitivamente se encontraba mal, ¿Cómo podía rendirse tan fácilmente?, además matemáticas era fácil, no entendía como era tan tonta que era incapaz de comprender las clases correctamente. Se ubicó a un lado del escritorio observando los ejercicios que tenía en el cuaderno, mientras Sakuno no desviaba la mirada hacía él, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse que él se encontraba allí.

-Con razón no entiendes, tienes muchos errores en el cuaderno. Realmente aun te falta mucho por aprender- Dejó el cuaderno en la mesa y tomó un libro de matemáticas

-Si vas a burlarte y cuestionarme, mejor no me ayudes-Susurro triste- Le pediré ayuda a alguien más-

-No me estoy burlando, solo te estoy diciendo cuáles son tus errores y tampoco estoy interesado en ayudarte, solo lo hago porque mi madre me lo pidió. Así que si quieres aprobar los próximos exámenes, tendrás que poner de tu parte, ya que de esa forma me facilitaras más las cosas- Se sentó a su lado a revisar el libro

-Sí no quieres ayudarme, adelante puedes irte- Gruñó, mirándolo a los ojos con determinación- No quiero que estés obligado a hacerlo, necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudarme-

-Sí estás pensando en Toyama para que te ayude, tienes que darte por vencida de aprobar, porque él no sabe hacer nada bien. Y Osakada tampoco es un ejemplo a seguir-

-Kintaro-kun y Tomo-Chan son muy buenas personas, tienen otras cualidades que tú no tienes. Así que no hables mal de ellos-Se levantó de la silla, limpiándose las lágrimas

-¿Cómo cuales por ejemplo?-

-¡Tienen sentimientos!-Musitó, no pensaba que sería capaz de decir eso, pero era la verdad, él parecía ser un chico frío sin ellos.

-Los sentimientos no sirven de nada, solo son un estorbo para el intelecto- Tomó un lápiz grafito para comenzar a hacer anotaciones en el libro

-No lo son, sin ellos no podríamos hacer nada-

-En fin… ¿Quieres que siga? Tachibana si es una buena estudiante y quizás pueda ayudarte, pero ¿tiene tiempo para hacerlo? Me he dado cuenta que pasa mucho tiempo con Momo-Sempai y-

-Es verdad, no lo tiene del todo-Susurro triste- Pero prefiero su ayuda-

-¿Estas segura que prefieres eso?- Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó para mirarla- Queda poco tiempo para los exámenes y según lo que he oído de tus calificaciones…son tan bajas que podrías reprobar-

-Pero aun así yo…-

-Sí no quieres que te enseñe, entonces-Tomó el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa-Te dejé pequeñas anotaciones en cada uno de los ejercicios que estabas viendo, salen las fórmulas de cómo desarrollarlos. Debes estudiarlos bien y cuando los entiendas, todo será más fácil- Se lo entregó para luego dirigirse a la puerta- Si no entiendes algo, me preguntas-

-Gracias-Susurró, pero la verdad aun con esas anotaciones necesitaba realmente su ayuda- Ryoma-Kun…espera-Él se detuvo sin mirarla, dejando su mano sobre la manilla- Yo…no creo poder hacerlo sola, ¿Podrías…?-

"Está bien" susurró, caminó hacia ella sin decir nada más y se acomodó en una silla cercana al escritorio, Sakuno se sentó a su lado para esperar sus instrucciones. Se sentía nerviosa, nunca había pensado que él le enseñaría, su corazón saltaba en medio del silencio que los invadía, solo podía oírlo latir.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-Esto…todo-Susurro sonrojada

-Sospeché que dirías eso-Suspiró- ¿Con que materia comenzamos?-

-Cálculo-

Tomó un libro de cálculo y comenzó a anotar algunas cosas en los bordes de las páginas, Sakuno lo observaba en silencio sonrojada, se veía tan lindo incluso concentrado, sus ojos parecían haber sido creados con el objetivo de intimidar y seducir a las personas, su cabello negro siempre tan bien peinado, su nariz perfecta. Estar tan cerca de él, era distinto a cuando lo observaba por las mañanas en el desayuno o cuando caminaban cerca al bus, ahora realmente lo podía apreciar. Lo sentía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, porque no eran nada.

Comenzó a explicarles los ejercicios paso a paso, mirándola a los ojos para ver si lo estaba escuchando, Sakuno parecía incomodarle que sus ojos penetraran los suyos, sentía deseos de desviar la mirada porque sabía que pronto se sonrojaría. La forma en como le explicaba era normal desde el punto de vista de cualquiera, pero para ella saber que le estaba hablando por primera vez de esa forma la hacía sentirse más nerviosa, como que lo escuchaba y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, porque estaba más preocupada de sus ojos ámbar que de la materia.

Ryoma sospechaba que no lo estaba escuchando, sabiendo lo distraída que era ella, así que con toda la paciencia del mundo volvió a explicarle, esta vez mirando hacía el cuaderno para que se concentrara. Cuando logró entender, le hizo algunos ejercicios para que comprobara que había entendido a la perfección lo que había dicho. Y al principio pasaba cometiendo los mismos errores, pero después tanto ser corregida por él, volvió a explicarle hasta que ya no fue necesario repasar más.

Finalmente pasaron de cálculo a Geometría, Sakuno odiaba eso más que nada, los teoremas parecían ser complicados. Él no entendía como teniendo tanta imaginación, no era capaz de utilizarla en esa materia. Comenzó de cero, explicándole desde lo más básico a lo más difícil, ya que no tenía muy buenas bases de cosas que para Ryoma eran simples.

Iban a ser las doce de la noche, Ryoma bostezaba viendo como la castaña desarrollaba unos ejercicios, estaba cansado, no por el hecho de enseñarle, sino más bien por el hecho de que siempre solía dormirse temprano y no estudiaba. Su madre decía que por eso había crecido tan rápido, porque respetaba sus horarios de sueño y no madrugaba como otros adolescentes.

Media hora después, la castaña había terminado el ejercicio y esperaba la aprobación del ambarino, pero se percató que se había quedado dormido, no era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, ya que en el Instituto y en la Preparatoria siempre solía dormirse bajo árboles o en la terraza, pero verlo así siempre causaba el mismo efecto…

Como no quería despertarlo, siguió leyendo otros capítulos del libro de geometría para repasar un poco más, era increíble cómo podía entender todo ahora gracias a las enseñanzas de Ryoma, se sentía más inteligente de ese modo y más segura de sí misma. No obstante, no logró estudiar por mucho tiempo sin él, porque el sueño comenzó a dominarla, logrando atraparla completamente en el escritorio.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos de luz sobre su cara, cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que una manta la cubría hasta los hombros. Bostezó intentando recordar cómo se había dormido en el escritorio, hasta que sintió unos pasos saliendo de la habitación y cuando volteó hacía la puerta vio a Ryoma atravesándola hacía el pasillo. Entonces recordó haberlo visto durmiendo a su lado, pero no sabía en qué momento ella también se había quedado dormida.

Se levantó de la silla para prepararse para salir, no sabía qué horas eran, solo sabía que le dolía mucho la espalda por haber dormido en esa posición toda la noche. Tomó su toalla para dirigirse al baño llevando además su uniforme, como dicho lugar era grande, tenía espacio para cambiarse de ropa. Giró la manilla, parecía que la puerta extrañamente estaba junta, entró cerrándola atrás de ella con seguro para luego avanzar por donde había una especie de camarín en el cual dejaba su ropa, se sentó en una banca e iba a desvestirse primero sacando sus zapatos, cuando de repente la puerta de la ducha se abrió y comenzó a hacer calor. Nerviosa observó hacía cada rincón temiendo que alguien más se encontraba allí, entonces vio el uniforme de Ryoma. "N-No puede ser que él…" Pensó colorada, y apareció justo en quien pensaba llevando una toalla desde la cintura hacía abajo, con el torso descubierto.

-Ryuzaki…-Susurró confuso

-R-Ryoma-Kun…Y-Yo… ¡Lo siento!-Su rostro estaba colorado, ardía como una tetera. Se levantó tan deprisa que tropezó con sus mismos zapatos cayendo de espaldas.

-¿Estas bien?-Se acercó hacía ella para ayudarla, pero solo logró que se sonrojara aun más

"S-Sí, lo estoy" Dijo levantándose raudamente para tomar su ropa y salir por la puerta. Ryoma la observaba deseando reirse, era divertido verla actuar de ese modo, siempre se ponía muy nerviosa cuando él estaba presente y ahora que lo había visto de ese modo, era obvio que actuaría así. Cuando se sentó en la banca para cambiarse de ropa, mientras notaba que había olvidado sus zapatos.

Cuando Ryoma salió del baño luciendo su uniforme, anunció que estaba listo el baño lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuchara, porque al parecer no querría volver a verlo el resto del día, así que bajó para tomar desayuno. La castaña salió de su habitación aun colorada, para dirigirse al baño a ducharse y prepararse.

Al bajar se percató que Ryoma aun la esperaba, quizás porque Rinko lo había obligado a hacerlo. Se sentó en la mesa para comer, la pequeña castaña la miraba con más odio que nunca, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido con su hermano.

-Deberías estar avergonzada-Gruñó Sakura- Ayer dormiste con mi Onii-Chan y además ahora lo querías ver desnudo-

-N-No es lo que piensas Sakura-Chan, fue un accidente-Intentó explicar Sakuno colorada, mientras Ryoma nuevamente evitaba burlarse cubriéndose con el periódico

-¡No me trates como si fuéramos cercanas! Porque no lo somos. Respecto a lo que sucedió no soy tonta, ayer con mi madre te vimos durmiendo en el escritorio con él, es raro que haya decidido ayudarte- Lo miró confusa- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Onii-Chan-

-Porque debía hacerlo-

-Agradece que él es una buena persona y por eso te ayudó- Gruñó la pequeña- Y lo del baño, también lo vi con mis propios ojos-

-¿Eh? ¿Estabas ahí?- Se sonrojó sabiendo que había hecho el ridículo cuando se había caído

-Lo noté cuando caminaba al pasillo. ¡Eres una pervertida!-

-¡No, no es así!- Exclamo nerviosa- La puerta estaba junta y pensé que alguien la había dejado así antes-

-¡Sakura deja de comportarte así!-La regañó su madre apareciendo

Ryoma se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacía la salida, ya que Sakuno había terminado de comer. Se despidieron de todos como siempre para luego salir a la calle en silencio con dirección a la Preparatoria.

En el camino ambos avanzaban en absoluto silencio, ya que estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar sobre el tema, mientras que el ambarino era un chico de pocas palabras. No obstante después de unas cuadras, él terminó rompiendo el hielo de la eterna caminata de silencio: "Revisé el ejercicio que hiciste anoche y…solo tenía un pequeño error que te lo mostraré en la tarde. Lo demás estaba bien" murmuró, logrando que en los labios de la castaña se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa al saber que había hecho algo bien. No podía hablar aun, ni agradecerle por la ayuda, porque no era capaz de formular algo, seguía apenada por lo que había sucedido y no sabía hasta cuando lo estaría. Era inevitable no estarlo, si a cada momento recordaba la escena y su rostro se teñía de rojo.

Pero no solo pensaba en ese error que había cometido, sino también en lo hermoso que era Ryoma sin polera, hasta en eso era perfecto. Se sentía más avergonzada de sí misma por tener esos pensamientos en su cabeza, era más por eso que no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra o a mirarlo, porque quizás leería sus pensamientos como siempre solía hacerlo.

En el momento que se separaron en el mismo paradero, fue cuando por fin logró sentirse a gusto sin su compañía, suspiro aliviada mientras veía como el ambarino se perdía entre la gente como siempre, pero entonces…se detuvo a metros de ella para voltear y mirarla fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ese pequeño lapsus en que la observó cerca de diez segundos, sintió como que todo se detenía, la gente era un estorbo a su lado y solo podía ver su mirada penetrando en sus ojos nuevamente, intimidándola, seduciéndola e incluso absorbiéndola de una manera que solo podía escuchar su corazón latir. Ryoma siguió su camino, mientras ella aún seguía ahí sin moverse, nerviosa por lo sucedido.

¿Por qué siempre la miraba de ese modo? Parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, es más pareciera que lo hiciera burlándose de ella, sabiendo que reaccionaría de esa misma forma. Eran ese tipo de miradas que lograban enamorarla cada día, pero al mismo tiempo la confundían.

El día pasó volando nuevamente, pero esta vez gracias a las enseñanzas de Ryoma se sentía mejor en las clases de cálculo y geometría, dado que entendía mejor los ejercicios y podía desarrollar un ejercicio en la pizarra fácilmente. Dicha actitud había sido percibida por muchos estudiantes y profesores que se sorprendían de que de un momento a otro cambiara, incluso parecía manejarse más que Tachibana.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Sakuno iba caminando hacía el condominio como siempre para descansar un poco antes de estudiar con él. Esta vez debían terminar con matemáticas sí o sí, para pasar a otras. Al mirar hacia adelante notó que justo iba caminando el chico en quién tanto pensaba, aunque no debería ser una coincidencia si vivían en el mismo lugar y por ello tenían razones por irse por mismo camino. Iba a caminar lentamente para que no se percatara de su presencia, pero al parecer él tenía ojos en la espalda, porque se detuvo a medio camino para esperarla. Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, donde se encontraron con que extrañamente no había nadie y había una nota en la cocina diciendo que Sakura se quedaría en casa de unas amigas, Rinko y Nanjiro fueron a hacer unos trámites, mientras que Sumire llegaría más tarde.

Comieron primero comida que les habían dejado en la cocina. En la mesa había un silencio tan grande que Sakuno no sabía qué hacer para romper el hielo, ya que esta vez era su turno. Quizás era el momento para disculparse por lo de mañana…pensar eso logró que su rostro se encendiera nuevamente.

-¿Aun estas avergonzada por lo de la mañana?- Sonrió maliciosamente Ryoma

-S-Sí…pero fue un accidente, tú habías dejado la puerta sin pestillo y por eso-

-Pero si estaba la puerta junta deberías haber tocado ¿no crees?-

-Si lo hubiera hecho, aun así con lo grande que es el baño no me hubieras escuchado-

-Quizás Sakura tenía razón-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me aproveche de la situación?-

-No he dicho nada-Rió-Pero puede ser- Tomó ambos platos para ir a dejarlos a la cocina. Para luego regresar mirándola fijamente- Por cierto ahora estamos solos-

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene?-

"Subamos" Musitó, tomándola por la muñeca y conduciéndola hacía la escalera, "Espera, Ryoma-Kun esto no es divertido" dijo nerviosa para que él la soltera, pero no fue así. La obligó a ir a su pieza rosa y cerró la puerta tras de él, su corazón comenzó a latir al sentir que él la observaba fijamente sonriendo "¿Esto es un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla?" Pensó sonrojada. No entendía por qué el ambarino era así de repente, no entendía que quería hacer, si era una broma no era para nada divertido. Tocó su cabello sin dejar de mirarla, provocando que ella se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Ryoma-Kun…porfavor detente-

-¿No soñabas con esto todo este tiempo? Estamos solos ¿no?-

-¡Pero esto es demasiado!- Se alejó de él llegando a pararse cerca de su escritorio

Ryoma cruzó la distancia que los separaba, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos asustada. El ambarino no logró aguantar más y termino riéndose a carcajadas, mientras ella lo miraba confundida. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Tanto le divertía verla así?

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-

-Verte así-Rió-¿Cómo creíste que era cierto?-

-No te burles- Bufó enfadada

-Está bien, vamos a estudiar-

Sakuno se sentía aliviada por un lado de que hubiera sido una broma, pero por el otro se sentía una tonta por haberle creído. Ryoma parecía divertirse con todas sus reacciones, mientras ella se ponía nerviosa. Se sentaron frente al escritorio para terminar con matemáticas y luego estudiar ciencias.

Ryoma a pesar de ser malo con ella en ese sentido y frío a veces, en el fondo era dulce al explicar las materias, más que todo le tenía paciencia. Pensaba que nunca en la vida podría comprender matemáticas en dos días, pero ahora con él se había dado cuenta que si era posible. Aun si era lenta para entender, él era capaz de explicarlo de nuevo. Incluso le daba ejercicios para comprobar que había aprendido bien.

Como aún eran las siete, estudiaron desde ese momento hasta cerca de las once, porque ambos estaban agotados y el ambarino no quería dormirse nuevamente en el escritorio de ella. Así que para no estar al día siguiente con sueño decidieron terminar más temprano, cuando llegaron a ser las once tuvieron que dejar el ramo de ciencias-Física en la mitad para avanzar en otro momento. El ambarino se despidió de la castaña con un leve "Buenas noches" para dirigirse a su habitación agotado. Sakuno hizo lo mismo para irse a dormir, estaba tan cansada que apenas logró apoyar su cabeza en la almohada no supo nada más de ella, entrando a un sueño profundo. Estudiar todos los días de esa forma era agotador, tanto para quién no tenía hábitos de estudio como él como para ella que si lo hacía.

Continuará…..

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, gracias por leer y pasarse a comentar n_n**_

_**Actualizo antes este fic, porque en la u estoy llena de pruebas y trabajos, por ello dudo que pueda continuarlo muy pronto. Así que adelanto la continuación. **_

_**Sí Ryoma me salió muy pervertido en este capítulo, debo aclarar que en el dorama el protagonista si lo era xD además ya he hecho a Ryoma-kun de esa forma en otros fic xd creo que es mejor, así que espero que no sea muy occ. **_

_**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y comenten**_

_**Mi pág de Facebook es: Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**_

_**Sayonara n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Capitulo 4"**

Los días pasaron volando para ambos, Sakuno había dejado de salir con sus amigas por las tardes, para dedicarse cien por ciento en estudiar con el ambarino, quién después de sus prácticas de tenis, le ayudaba a estudiar hasta el amanecer. Aun si los primeros días eran agotadores para ambos porque al día siguiente tenían clases, después se acostumbraron a la rutina, consiguiendo sobrevivir.

La semana de los exámenes había comenzado, primero rendirían la de matemáticas. En el camino a la preparatoria Sakuno iba muy nerviosa repasando mentalmente cada formula, mientras el ambarino iba tranquilo como siempre confiando en sus conocimientos. Rinko les había dado un rico desayuno con todas las proteínas necesarias para que les fuera bien en el primer examen.

El silencio se apodero de ellos que estaban muy ocupados en sus pensamientos, principalmente ella que no dejaba de pensar en que sucedería si olvidaba alguna fórmula o un teorema. Cuando llegaron finalmente al paradero para separarse, Ryoma por primera vez la miró a los ojos para despedirse aun sabiendo que si alguien los veía estaban perdidos.

-Suerte en los exámenes-Susurro

-¿Eh? Gracias-Se sorprendió que le hablara tan directamente en público- A ti también suerte-

-Y no te sientas insegura, estas preparada para todo lo que se pueda presentar en los exámenes. Confía más en ti-

Diciendo estas últimas palabras se despidió con un leve gesto y caminó hacía la Preparatoria, dejando a la castaña con una sonrisa, nunca pensaba que él le deseara suerte y le dijera esas palabras de aliento, gracias a él se sentía más segura que nunca.

Cuando llegó el momento de realizar el examen de matemáticas, respiro hondo y analizó bien los ejercicios antes de realizar cualquier movimiento, entonces comenzó a desarrollarlos uno por uno. Terminó mucho antes que los demás, pero antes de entregar la hoja comprobó si estaban bien hechos los ejercicios y recordó algunas cosas que el ambarino le había enseñado, para darse cuenta que tenía un pequeñísimo error. Al finalizarla bien, la entregó segura de sus conocimientos.

Después de realizar ese examen, los días se pasaron raudamente hasta acabar con todos los otros exámenes. Entonces el día viernes por la mañana salieron los resultados, que se encontraban publicados en el primer piso. Sakuno corrió a verlos, pero había tanta gente buscando sus notas que le impedían encontrar las suyas. Ryoma caminaba cerca de ella, nunca se preocupaba por ver sus notas, ya que siempre sabía que no serían malas y no estaba equivocado, ya que muchas chicas se habían acercado a él a felicitarlo por sus logros. Sino que en ese momento estaba interesado en ver otras notas, nada menos que las de Ryuzaki.

Después de luchar mucho con los otros estudiantes para ver sus notas, logró encontrar su nombre…y entonces se quedó paralizada viendo sus calificaciones, parecía haber un error, nunca pensó que le podría haber ido de ese modo. Tomoka y Ann se acercaron a ella para consolarla, cuando Sakuno susurró "Lo hice…", ellas confusas miraron su apellido y gritaron de sorpresa para luego abrazarla.

-¡Lo hiciste Sakuno-Chan!- Gritaron las dos emocionadas

-S-Sí-Sonrió

-¿Cómo es posible que estés al mismo nivel que Ryoma?-Preguntó Ann sorprendida

Unos chicos que estaban cerca de ellas, escucharon la noticia y extrañados buscaron las calificaciones de Ryuzaki, dándose cuenta que efectivamente era verdad. Por primera vez en la historia de Seishun, Sakuno Ryuzaki había sido capaz de alcanzar al chico más inteligente de todos, a Ryoma Echizen.

Las noticias volaron rápido, todos los estudiantes de Preparatoria se acercaron a la castaña para felicitarla al igual que sus profesores que no entendían como lo había conseguido. Sakuno se encontraba rodeada por muchos estudiantes genios que la admiraban por haber alcanzado a Ryoma, sabiendo que ni ellos mismos habían sido capaces de ni siquiera llegar al segundo lugar de las notas más altas, en cambio ella era el primero junto con él. Siempre que los profesores hacían la estadística sacaban una lista de las 5 mejores notas, según las normas debían ir dos en el primer lugar, pero siempre debían poner a uno solo, ya que los demás no tenían calificaciones perfectas como en su caso.

Kintaro estaba feliz por ella, pero al mismo tiempo confuso…era extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo, no es que no confiara en las capacidades de su amiga, es solo que sospechaba que no se debía solo a su esfuerzo, sino que había ocurrido algo más de lo que no estaba enterado, y por supuesto lo iba a descubrir.

Como los exámenes habían terminado Ann y Tomoka la invitaron a comer para celebrar, incluso Tachibana abandonó a su propio novio por ese día para pasar una linda tarde con sus amigas. Fueron al centro comercial, primero por comida rápida, luego ver tiendas, y finalmente cuando llegaba a ser cerca de las seis, fueron a tomar helado en un parque cercano.

-Lo has conseguido, Sakuno-Sonrió Ann-Estoy orgullosa de ti, incluso me has superado en calificaciones. Al fin has cumplido tu sueño de estar al mismo nivel que Ryoma-

-Sí, es cierto-Sonrió Tomoka- Es emocionante, estoy feliz por ti. Deberías ayudarme para la próxima, porque he vuelto a fallar al igual que Kintaro. Es sorprendente que ahora estés al mismo nivel que Ryoma-Sama, cualquiera pensaría que estudiaron juntos-Rió

-Pero eso es imposible-Rió Ann, pero Sakuno se quedó nerviosa- ¿Verdad Sakuno?-

-S-Sí, es imposible- Sonrió

-¿O acaso no estas ocultando algo?- Preguntó y Tomoka la miró con curiosidad

-No estoy ocultando nada-

-¿Segura? Es que pareciera que te hubieras asustado con la broma de Tomo-Chan. ¿Estudiaste con Ryoma?-

-No-

-Si es así, no le diremos a nadie-Sonrió

-No lo hice- Se levantó del columpio- Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? Pero si has estudiado tanto que ni siquiera te hemos visto con regularidad si no es en clases- Suspiro Tomoka

-Lo siento, las recompensaré, lo prometo-Sonrió- Nos vemos-

Sakuno se marchó dejando a sus amigas confusas, algo malo le sucedía, ya que ella no era así y nunca les ocultaba nada, pero ahora sospechaban que si lo hacía.

La chica de ojos carmesí camino hacía su casa triste, no le gustaba mentirles a sus amigas ni mucho menos evitarlas, pero ellas eran buenas leyendo la mente y si se quedaba ahí más tiempo de seguro la descubrirían. Quería contarles todo, incluso decirles todo lo que había pasado con él, pero conociendo a Tomoka se emocionaría tanto que se lo sacaría en cara a todas las fans del ambarino que su amiga tenía más oportunidad que ellas, aunque fuera mentira le gustaba exagerar todo y Ann aunque sabía guardar secretos podría decírselo a Momo.

Cuando llegó a casa, Rinko la esperaba con un pastel de manjar que había hecho aquella misma tarde para saber cómo le había ido. Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo un poco de él, mientras Sakuno se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo te fue? Sakuno- Sonrió

-Apuesto que mal- Susurro Sakura maliciosamente

-Pues…yo- Comenzó a hablar, mientras Rinko la miraba expectante y Sakura la miraba de reojos- Lo hice-Sonrió

-¿Eh? ¿Tú qué?- Preguntó Sakura mirándola confusa

-Mis calificaciones -

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Estoy al mismo nivel que Ryoma-Kun-

-¿Qué? ¿Al mismo nivel que mi Onii-chan?- Exclamo la pequeña enfadada

-¡Felicitaciones Sakuno!- Sonrió Rinko abrazándola- Es una gran noticia, tenemos más motivos para celebrar- Cortó un trozo de pastel para dárselo- Sabía que lo lograrías, estoy muy feliz por ti-

-Gracias- Sonrió sonrojada Sakuno

-Te tengo un regalo-Sonrió Rinko y le entregó una pequeña bolsita roja, parecía un amuleto.

-¿Qué es?-

-Ábrelo cuando estés en su habitación-Le cerró un ojo

Luego de comer un poco de pastel y servirse té, subió a su habitación para ordenar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Estaba feliz por sus calificaciones, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por haberle mentido una vez más a sus amigas. Se acostó en su cama para dormir un rato, estaba muy cansada, había estado toda la semana rindiendo exámenes y además la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien esperando los resultados, así que al fin podría descansar a gusto.

Durmió cerca de una hora, para luego levantarse y abrir su cajón para ver lo que había en el interior de la bolsita roja que le había entregado Rinko. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rojo, cuando notó que habían dos fotografías en ella, una de ella y el ambarino estudiando de lejos, mientras que otra era de cuando se habían quedado dormidos…Nerviosa volvió a guardar las fotos en la bolsita y la dejo sobre la mesa bajo una lámpara. Ese regalo era un poco extraño, pero al mismo tiempo era el mejor que le habían dado, pero sentía vergüenza. Suspiró y se sentó en el escritorio a realizar los últimos deberes.

-Pensé que estarías celebrando-Dijo Ryoma apareciendo a su lado

-Ya lo hice con mis amigas, pero ellas creen que les estoy ocultando algo-

-Cualquiera pensaría eso, sabiendo cómo eran tus calificaciones antes-Se burló

- Ryoma-Kun-Infló los pómulos en señal de enfado- A partir de ahora no será así-

-Esperemos que te mantengas de esta forma. Pero acaso ¿no estarás pensando en decirles?-

-No, no puedo-Suspiro- No me gusta mentirles, pero tampoco puedo decirles…es tan complicado-

-Es simple, no les digas-

-Pero si no lo hago, pueden enterarse de otra forma y quizás se molesten-

-Si se enteran, será el fin. Pero no pensemos en eso- Se sentó a su lado- Aunque ya todos han estado sorprendidos por tus calificaciones, quizás a la próxima debas cometer algunos errores, para que sea normal-

-mmm es cierto, tienes razón-

-Ahora que terminaron los exámenes, ¿Vas a volver al club de tenis?-

-Sí, estaba pensando hacerlo, porque hace tiempo que no entreno-

-Deberías hacerlo diariamente para mejorar. Porque aun te falta mucho-

-Lo sé…en tenis no sé si pueda hacer milagros como ahora-

-Es solo cuestión de práctica-

-Por cierto… ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste amar el tenis?-

-mmm desde que tengo memoria-

-Oh, es mucho tiempo. ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta que lo amabas?-

-Cuando no lo veía como un solo deporte, sino como algo más que eso…y empecé a disfrutarlo-Miró hacía sus ojos carmesí- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te impulsó a jugar tenis?-

"Fuiste tú…" Pensó nerviosa, respondiendo su voz interna. No podía decirle la verdadera razón. No podía decirle que cuando lo conoció a él y lo vio jugando tenis, sintió que de repente ese deporte aburrido del que siempre hablaba su abuela, de repente parecía ser tan bello. Porque como decía Ryoma, él no se dejaba llevar solo por la obligación de unirse a un club o algo así, ya que el ambarino demostraba que disfrutaba hacerlo. La forma en como lo veía practicando siempre, realizando técnicas sorprendentes, incluso parecía sonreír engreídamente cuando ganaba, la hacía sentir distinta. El tenis de pronto comenzaba a ser un arte que solo podía ser entendido por gente que lo disfrutara de verdad. Ella quería sentir lo mismo que él cuando jugaba tenis, quería sentir la pelota en su mano, lograr dominarla con la raqueta perfectamente, ser acariciada por el buen clima que la ayudaría a competir, incluso soñaba con realizar movimientos increíbles como los que él realizaba.

Por su abuela, el tenis a veces parecía ser no un arte, sino una obligación. Porque todos en su familia lo habían practicado por siempre, entonces Sumire quería que ella también fuera capaz de dominarlo. Pero se equivocaba, porque para su perspectiva su nieta era distinta a su padre o a ella, dado que no entendía lo que era el tenis en verdad y por no saber comprenderlo, no podía esforzarse por llegar más lejos. Ryuzaki siempre le decía que practicara diariamente, pero como solía cometer tantos errores, terminaba frustrándose al ser incapaz de jugarlo bien, incluso llegando a odiar un poco el tenis.

Su madre también practicaba tenis al igual que su padre, pero aunque intentaba impulsarla a hacerlo, no era capaz de comprenderlo. Ella siempre le hablaba que el tenis era un deporte maravilloso, donde disfrutabas compitiendo con otras personas, porque de esa forma medías tus capacidades frente a otros contrincantes. No obstante, que ella no lo había amado de toda la vida, sino que sentía curiosidad por jugarlo cuando veía a otras personas hacerlo felices. Gracias al tenis, fue que sus padres se conocieron. Por ello, el tenis no solo acaba con lazos como las discusiones con su abuela, más bien los une.

-Mi madre siempre hablaba de él como un deporte maravilloso, incluso mis padres se conocieron por él. Pero cuando veía a mi abuela hacerlo no era capaz de encontrarle sentido…o la magia-Dijo nostálgica recordando a sus padres- Pero alguien me impulsó a hacerlo-Sonrió levemente, no era capaz de decirle que él era el motivo por el cuál amaba también el tenis, antes pensaba haberlo mencionado en la carta, pero terminó arrepintiéndose.

-Ya veo…-Susurro

Rinko entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, anunciando que festejarían sus buenas calificaciones haciendo un asado, así que bajaran a ayudar. Ryoma se adelantó primero como siempre, mientras la castaña lo veía perderse en la escalera. La mujer de cabello castaño aprovecho la ocasión para preguntarle a su futura nuera (como ella pensaba), si le había gustado la foto, Sakuno se sonrojó y asintió levemente susurrando un "Gracias".

Juntas bajaron hacía la cocina a preparar la comida, mientras Ryoma ayudaba a su padre a hacer la parrillada. Sumire leía el periódico, y Sakura acariciaba a Karupin (la gata de la familia), seguía molesta por saber que a la castaña le había ido bien.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentaron en la mesa a brindar, todos menos Sakura levantaron sus copas para apoyar a Sakuno, claro que Ryoma seguía con su rostro serio como siempre sin decir una palabra. Rinko abrazaba a su nueva hija feliz por la gran noticia, mientras Sumire le agradecía al ambarino por haberla ayudado, sabiendo lo difícil que es enseñarle, porque es tan distraída y lenta.

Sakuno estaba feliz que su relación con el ambarino estaba avanzando, ahora si podían hablar normalmente (al menos bajo el mismo techo), además ya no era tan frío con ella y podían entablar una conversación de frente, no como antes que debía conformarse con ver su espalda, solo la miraba en algunas ocasiones para intimidarla, pero no una seria conversación.

La hermana menor de Ryoma que había entrado a la habitación de la castaña para cerrar la ventana como le había ordenado su madre, sin querer pasó a llevar la lámpara y notó que había una pequeña bolsa roja. No quería mirarla, pero cuando recordó que aquel regalo había sido de su madre hacía Sakuno, decidió investigar de qué se trataba. Cuando inspecciono su interior, se percató que había dos fotografías, al girarla se sintió enfadada, ¿Por qué su madre le regalaría fotos de su hermanito con ella? ¿Más bien porque conservaba esas fotos?

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, para dirigirse al patio trasero donde se encontraban todos celebrando, miró con odio a la castaña y sin preocuparse si alguien más la escuchara, la encaró.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Gruñó mirando a su madre y a Sakuno

-Sakura esas fotos son de Sakuno-Gruñó Rinko

-Pues…esto…yo-Se sonrojó la castaña, mientras veía como el ambarino la observaba

-Yo se las di-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste madre? Además ¿Por qué sacaste estas fotos?-

-Porque se veían tan tiernos juntos y quería que Sakuno tuviera un recuerdo. Como Ryoma no se emocionaría en absoluto por eso-

-¿Y eso de cuándo es?-Preguntó interesada Sumire

-Es de cuando estudiaban juntos-Sonrió Rinko

Ryoma se levantó molesto por la situación, no sabía que su madre tenía planes de emparejarlo con Sakuno, ahora resulta que la apoyaba. Estaba cansado de tener que siempre seguir los deseos de ella, no podía decirle que no en nada, porque algo en ella se lo impedía. No obstante, en este caso no la consentiría.

Sakuno se levantó también, siguiendo al ambarino, debía explicarle que era un malentendido. Ella no conservaba esas fotos porque se hiciera ilusiones con él o algo parecido. Su hermana esta vez se había pasado, la había avergonzado frente a todos…no entendía porque lo hacía, ¿tanto la odiaba? ¿Qué le había hecho que la odiara de ese modo?

Lo siguió hasta el segundo piso, cuando en el pasillo que los separaba de sus habitaciones. Nuevamente le dio la espalda, Sakuno intentó explicarle, pero él no decía absolutamente nada, era como si hiciera caso omiso a su presencia otra vez.

-L-Lo siento yo-

-Debo aclararte algo- Se volvió hacía ella- El hecho de que te ayudara en los exámenes, no significa que esté interesado en ti. Ya te lo había mencionado antes, te ayude porque mi madre me lo pidió-

-No siento eso, pero-

- Al igual como ese día que te salvé, lo hice porque podrían regañarme si te pasaba algo. Incluso de ahora en adelante, si hago algo, no te hagas ilusiones-La miró fríamente- Porque yo no siento nada por ti-

Le dio la espalda para perderse en el pasillo, aun si ya sabía que no sentía lo mismo por ella, sentía que iba a estallar. Escuchó el sonido de su puerta cerrarse, entonces caminó a zancadas a la suya, cerró la puerta tras de ella, para correr a la cama. No quería llorar, intentaba reprimirse, menos podía hacerlo ahora que estaba cerca de él. Antes cuando sufría por él, podía ir a su casa a llorar, pero ahora ese lugar donde se encontraba era su nuevo hogar.

¿Por qué sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta que quería ser liberado? No entendía porque sabiendo que nunca le correspondería, incluso se decía a si misma lo mismo diariamente, aun así ahora cuando lo había escuchado de él…como que algo en su interior estaba siendo destruido. Esa sensación que te caes en un abismo, qué una gran angustia ataca su corazón, qué sientes deseos de morir al desgarrarte.

Después de pensar tanto en la escena que había visto, no logró retener más sus lágrimas y terminó llorando a mares. Sus lágrimas cayeron sin control por toda una noche, pero no podía sollozar, dado que podía despertar a alguien si lo hacía, y por supuesto no podría demostrar su debilidad frente a los demás.

Debía olvidarlo, pero no podía, lo había intentado por años, y menos lo lograría ahora. De cierta forma esta era una respuesta a esa carta que le había enviado, porque no se la había respondido. Pero era lo mismo, él sabía lo que ella sentía, y ahora la había rechazado…

Se amaneció con los ojos hinchados. Como era sábado, decidió no levantarse, no quería verlo por nada del mundo. Rinko le había ordenado al ambarino que fuera a verla, porque no había bajado en todo el día, pero nadie podía verla, su puerta permanecía cerrada. El único momento en que bajó a comer, fue cuando Ryoma salió a jugar tenis con sus Sempai, entonces Rinko notó la forma en como estaban sus ojos hinchados completamente. Sakura no se percató de nada, porque comía junto a los demás, no como ella que lo hacía aislada.

Sabía que era tonto lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía pensar en actuar de otro modo, no quería verlo. Viviendo bajo el mismo techo era más difícil que olvidarlo cuando estaban a la distancia, ya que en ese preciso momento era más que imposible olvidar.

Rinko le preguntaba que le sucedía, no obstante ella solo decía que estaba cansada que no era nada importante, cuando en realidad sufría, quería que alguien estuviera allí abrazándola, quería desahogarse y no hacerlo sola en silencio. Pero no podía confiar en nadie, sus amigas no podían enterarse de eso, y los que vivían bajo ese techo mucho menos.

Como la mujer de cabello castaño, sospechaba que tenía relación con Ryoma, respetó de su opinión de no comer abajo si no lo deseaba, así que le llevaba comida a la habitación. Cuando regresó Ryoma, efectivamente ella no había bajado, no preguntó que le sucedía ni siquiera escucho las preguntas de su madre, simplemente ignoró la situación.

El domingo por la mañana, la castaña se dio una ducha y siguió con su rutina diaria, volvió a entrar a su habitación. Llevaba dos noches llorando, cada vez que recordaba ese momento inevitablemente se sentía deprimida.

Ningún integrante de la familia había visto a la chica de ojos carmesí, solo Rinko que era quien la alimentaba. Quería que confiara en ella, que podría actuar como la madre que no tenía ahora, pero ella se limitaba a contarle las cosas. Rinko nunca había tenido hijos que le contaran todo, ya que los tres eran de la misma forma, el único que era un poco más expresivo era Ryoga. Siempre había querido tener una hija que le contara todo, que cocinaran juntas, que salieran de compras y fueran amigas, pero Sakura no era de esa forma.

El lunes por la mañana, entró al baño para darse una ducha, se encontró allí frente al espejo del lavamanos, sus ojos estaban realmente mal, así lo sentía ya que le ardían. Se notaba que había llorado mucho esas últimas tres noches. Incluso la noche anterior había tenido muchas pesadillas, todas relacionadas con él, no sabía si sus ojos se encontraban así por insomnio o porque lloró demasiado, lo único que temía era que alguien la descubriera además de Rinko que era la única que veía. Se duchó, para luego vestirse como siempre. No quería bajar, no quería verlo, no ahora…

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, miró cuidadosamente para ver si se encontraba el ambarino o no, entonces lo percibió leyendo el periódico sentado en la mesa, Rinko que la vio transitar por allí, la saludó sonriendo, mientras Sakura la miraba extrañada…¿Por qué sus ojos estaban así?, el ambarino no dejó de ver el periódico para mirarla.

-Ven a sentarte a comer-Sonrió Rinko

-No puedo tía, tengo cosas que hacer. Prometí juntarme con unas amigas para estudiar-

-¿Te vas a ir antes? Sí quieres, Ryoma ya terminó y-

-Sí, me voy a ir antes. Pero me iré sola- Fingió una sonrisa

-Sakuno…tú-Susurró Sakura

-¿Qué ocurre? Sakura-Chan-Preguntó confundida

-"¿Estas bien?"-Pensó preocupada por primera vez y luego desvió la mirada-N-No es nada-

La castaña se despidió, mientras salía por la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás, le agradecía al ambarino que no hubiera quitado su atención del periódico, porque no quería ver su mirada. No quería mentirle a la tía, pero no tenía otra opción.

Rinko observó cómo se alejaba, mientras Sakura miraba pensativa al vació, Sakuno estaba realmente extraña, además la forma en como estaban sus ojos. Ambas miraron al ambarino que doblaba el periódico y se sirvió su té.

-Ryoma ¿Le dijiste algo a Sakuno?-Preguntó Rinko enfadada-Hacen días que esta así, precisamente desde el viernes en la noche-

-Betsuni-

- Onii-Chan- Lo miró Sakura- Yo los vi hablando -

-Si escuchaste todo ¿Para qué preguntan?-

-No alcancé a escuchar nada, solo los vi-Suspiro

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?-Preguntó su hermano

-No me preocupo por ella, es solo que…sus ojos-

-¿También lo notaste?- La miró Rinko triste- Parecía no sentirse bien. Incluso como yo la he visto estos días, están cada vez más peor sus ojos-

-S-Sí…-Asintió cabizbaja

"No es mi problema" dijo Ryoma caminando hacía la salida, mientras las dos lo miraban confundida. ¿Qué le habrá dicho? Sakura de repente se sentía culpable.

Sakuno se encontraba en el salón leyendo un libro, cuando Tomoka con Ann llegaron, le sonrieron como todas las mañanas, incluso haciendo caso omiso al problema, pero entonces se percataron de su mirada. Cansada de tantos secretos la llevaron hacía el baño, para que hablaran en privado, la castaña seguía resistiéndose a no contar nada, porque no lo haría lo había prometido.

"Sakuno ¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó preocupada Ann, pero ella no dijo nada siguió mirando hacía el vacío, diciendo "No me sucede nada, estoy bien" susurro. Sus amigas se miraron preocupadas ¿Desde cuándo había secretos? Ella nunca ocultaba nada, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Esperaron que el día terminara, para poder conversar bien en la tarde. Sakuno aceptó ir a la casa de Ann, donde se reunieron las tres a conversar, la castaña no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía si revelar el secreto o decir una verdad no del todo cierta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Tomoka

-¿Se trata de Ryoma?-

-S-Sí-

-¿Te dijo algo? Sakuno-Chan-Tomoka la miró seriamente

-No puedo decirles todo…lo siento, pero sí les diré una parte-Susurró

-Está bien, pero di algo porfavor-

-Ryoma-Kun…me rechazó-Volvió a llorar

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-El viernes-

-Pero ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?- Habló Ann

-Que no me hiciera ilusiones con él-

-¿Cómo te dice eso? ¿Sin ningún fundamento?-

-N-No puedo decir más-Susurró triste

-Sakuno estamos realmente preocupadas por ti- Ann la miró triste

-Sí, por eso mismo. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, no se lo diremos a nadie-

-E-Es que…no puedo, porque si te lo digo se lo dirás a Momo-Sempai-Miró a Ann-Y tú podrás emocionarte tanto que se lo dirás a Horio-

-No lo haremos, lo juramos-Dijeron las dos

-Me van a matar si les digo esto, así que por favor no digan nada, si alguien se entera será el fin-

-Esta bien-

-¿Recuerdan que estoy viviendo en la casa de un amigo de mi abuela?-Al ver que las dos asintieron, suspiró, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Ryoma la mataría- El amigo de mi abuela es el padre de Ryoma-Kun…-

-Entonces… ¿Ustedes están…?-La miró atónita Tomoka

-¿Viviendo juntos?-Completó la frase Ann

-S-Sí-Susurró

-¿Es por eso que tus calificaciones son iguales a las de él?-

-¿Estudiaron juntos de verdad?- Preguntó alarmada Tomoka y al verla asentir lo entendió todo- Ya veo porque te asustaste cuando hice esa broma-

-¿Cómo pudiste escondernos un secreto tan grade?- Preguntó Ann emocionada- ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?-

-Pues…ahora nos llevábamos más bien, hablamos, me ayudó a estudiar, me rescató una vez y otras cosas. Pero él me dijo que todo lo que vivimos, él dijo que lo hacía por obligación y que no me hiciera ilusiones-

-Pero ¿Por qué te dijo eso?-

-Es una larga historia-

-Llama a tu abuela y dile que dormirás en mi casa-

-¿Eh? Pero mis cosas están en-

-No te preocupes, la última vez que dormiste aquí se te quedaron unas cosas como ropa interior. De lo demás no te preocupes-

-Mi abuela no es a la única que le tengo que avisar, también a la tía-

-¿Qué tía?-Preguntaron interesadas

-E-Esto…quiero decir a la mamá de Ryoma-

-¿Tienen esa confianza?- Preguntó Tomoka emocionada

-Sí-Sonrió sonrojada- Pero me llevo mal con su hermanita-

Iban a ser las siete de la noche, nadie sabía nada de la castaña, ni mucho menos Ryoma. Sumire aún no llegaban, así que no sabían si ella estuviera a la corriente con lo que sucedía con su nieta. Todos comían, pero las dos mujeres de la casa estaban un poco preocupadas por la extraña desaparición de la castaña. Ryoma tampoco entendía dónde podría encontrarse, el día entero no la había visto, porque lo había evitado completamente. La odiaba por no tener un celular, le hacía tanta falta.

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono que sonó de repente, Rinko que estaba en la cocina cortando un pastel, le dijo a Nanjiro que contestara, pero él estaba "Ocupado" leyendo unas revistas, así que le dijo a Ryoma que contestara, no obstante no alcanzó a hacerlo porque Sakura llegó primero.

-¿Hola?-

-Sakura-Chan, habla Sakuno-

-Hola… ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó impulsivamente, mientras Ryoma la miraba infiriendo que se trataba de ella.

-Estoy en la casa de unas amigas, ¿Esta tu mamá?-

-Espérame un momento- Cubrió el teléfono y llamó a su madre

Rinko apareció a los pocos minutos para tomar el teléfono, Ryoma seguía parado alado de la escalera esperando que le dieran una respuesta, pero nadie decía nada. Sakura simplemente le confirmó que se trataba de ella.

La mujer de cabello castaño sonrió al sentirse aliviada, era bueno que Sakuno se distrajera con sus amigas, estaba totalmente de acuerdo, incluso le deseo que lo pasara bien y que avisara cuando volviera. Incluso si se quería quedar un par de días allá que no olvidara mencionarlo, además que se alimentara bien y descansara. La forma en como hablaba, era tan cálida que Sakuno sintió como si hablara con su propia madre.

Rinko se despidió, observando como su hijo la miraba esperando una respuesta, pero lo ignoró, ya que después de todo era su culpa. Volvió a la mesa a comer, mientras los demás se sentaban a su alrededor para proseguir con la comida.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Nanjiro

-Sakuno-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Dijo que se quedaría en casa de un amiga-Sonrió

Ryoma no sabía exactamente en qué casa se encontraba, si en la de Tachibana o la de Osakada, pero si estaba con ellas estaría bien acompañada. No obstante, cerca de cuatro noches que no veía a la castaña y comenzaba a…extrañar su presencia. Después de todo, él tenía la culpa por un lado, pero por el otro ella era la que se estaba creando ilusiones y por eso él había actuado de ese modo…Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien

Continuará…

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Arigato por pasarse, hice este capitulo más largo porque esta semana tengo muchas pruebas xd nuevamente.

Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten.

Tengo mucho sueño y mañana tengo universidad. Así que me iré a dormir :)

Cuídense

Mi página de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction que es donde hay información sobre mis fic.

Sayonara


	5. Amistad

"Capítulo 5-Amistad"

Sakuno les había contado toda la historia a sus amigas, incluyendo aquellas en las que se veían más cercanos, ellas estaban emocionadas. No obstante, ella no podía estarlo de la misma forma, debido a que recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho el ambarino…por ello, todas esas cosas que habían vivido no eran más que tontas ilusiones.

Al recordar todo de nuevo, sentía deseos de llorar. Sí se podría decir que se encontraba en un estado un poco bipolar, porque hace apenas unos minutos se sentía un poco feliz porque sus amigas se emocionaran por escuchar la historia, pero al recordar la realidad, había vuelto a sentir tristeza. Sin embargo, ahora esos deseos de llorar no serían callados por nadie, ni siquiera era necesario reprimirse, ya que ellas estaban ahí para escucharla. En el momento que sintió que la abrazaron, fue cuando no logró soportar más y lloró con ganas como siempre lo había deseado. Por fin el nudo en su garganta se estaba desenredando. Porque a pesar de haber llorado los últimos tres días, aun sentía que no se había desahogado lo suficiente.

Sus amigas la consolaron en todo momento, incluso le subieron el ánimo cambiándole el tema, no podían creer que Ryoma hubiese hecho todas esas cosas por ella, y aun así, la hubiera rechazado de ese modo. Era muy típico de él ocultar sus sentimientos y escuchar solo a su gran orgullo, eso no era una sorpresa. Sospechaban que él sintiera algo más por ella detrás de esa gran frialdad, pero no le podían decir, porque si estaban equivocadas, ella se podría creer en falsas ilusiones.

Pasaron la noche conversando hasta tarde, incluso olvidando que tenían que levantarse temprano. Hace un largo tiempo que no estaban juntas de ese modo, y querían disfrutarlo al igual que antes, incluso si debían madrugar para que se sintiera mejor, lo harían. Ann le había dicho a la castaña de trenzas que si aún no se sentía cómoda para regresar que se quedara allí el tiempo que quisiera, ya que su casa siempre tendría sus puertas abiertas para ella, y a su madre no le molestaba en absoluto su presencia.

A la mañana siguiente, tras cubrir el rostro de la castaña con un poco de sombra para que no se notaran las ojeras que tenía, caminaron las juntas a la Preparatoria Seishun, era emocionante hacerlo juntas, se sentían como tres hermanas que iban saliendo de casa. Como no podían hablar del secreto en público, Tomoka cambio el tema hablándoles sobre una película que saldría pronto que se veía muy interesante, y que si era posible que fueran las tres a verla la semana entrante. Como la casa a Ann estaba muy cerca de la Preparatoria, no era necesario tomar bus como debía hacerlo desde su casa, gracias a ello lograron hablar más de lo habitual, era emocionante para Sakuno, extrañaba mucho a sus amigas y que estuvieran reunidas de ese modo, la hacía realmente feliz. No sabía por qué había dudado tanto en ellas, entre sí contarles o no acerca de donde estaba viviendo, quizás no era por desconfiar de sus amigas, más bien estaba preocupada por la forma en cómo la trataría el ambarino si se enterara, pero ahora que ya lo había dicho sentía haber perdido una gran mochila pesada que cargaba sobre sus hombros, así se sentía antes cuando no podía decirles la verdad acerca de todo lo que estaba viviendo, como si hubiera si llevara una mochila pesada en su espalda que no podía tirar lejos.

Al llegar finalmente al pasillo, Ann fue a saludar a Momo que transitaba por allí, quién primero la besó dulcemente, haciendo sentir incomodas a las presentes como siempre, y luego fue a saludarlas. Estaba preguntándoles como lo habían pasado, cuando de repente saludó a lo lejos al chico que menos querían ver en ese momento, "¡Echizen!" Gritó con una sonrisa, Ann intentó hacerlo callar, pero no logró hacerlo a tiempo, él ambarino se giró confundido y entonces se encontró con los ojos carmesí de la castaña por un momento, ella desvió su mirada nerviosa viendo a Tomoka con suplica, que parecía comprender lo que sus labios decían. Osakada junto a Sakuno se despidieron anunciando que iban al baño, mientras Ryoma ignoraba a su mejor amigo para dirigirse al salón.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Gruñó Ann golpeando su cabeza

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hice ahora?- Miró extrañado mientras se tocaba la cabeza adolorido

-No debiste llamar a Ryoma, sabiendo que Sakuno estaba aquí- Suspiró

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?-

-Es obvio ¿no? Tú sabes los sentimientos que siente Sakuno por Ryoma-

-Oh…es verdad, lo olvidé- Se disculpó, pero ella le dio la espalda para seguir a sus amigas- ¡Espera Ann! No te enfades, lo lamento, yo-

-Nos vemos después, Momo-

Tomoka intentaba controlar a Sakuno que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa sobre cómo actuar frente a él, hace unos minutos había demostrado su debilidad frente a sus ojos ámbar, se había sonrojado…no podía evitarlo, él producía un extraño efecto en ella que no podía controlar por más que lo deseara. Ann entró en escena calmándola, "Sakuno no te preocupes por él, tú puedes hacerlo, debes demostrarle que eres fuerte y no te afecta lo que haya sucedido. Si no eres capaz de mirarlo como ahora me he percatado, deberías ignorarlo por un tiempo, es la única forma que consigas olvidarlo" Le dijo Ann tomándola por los hombros, Tomoka no era muy buena dando consejos, Ann era la calmada entre ellas, en cambio ella era más la impulsiva "Ella tiene razón, Sakuno no debes permitir que él vea tus debilidades, debes ocultar todo lo que sientes. Estoy de acuerdo con que debas ignorarlo, de ese modo se dará cuenta que eres distinta a las demás, que no te echas a morir, sino que eres fuerte y sigues adelante. Adelante Sakuno-Chan, tú puedes" La animó Tomoka, su amiga tan solo asintió dudosa. Luego de prepararse mentalmente, las tres entraron juntas al salón, el ambarino se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro de matemáticas, cuando observó como la castaña pasaba por su lado para ubicarse en su banco, pensaba que le diría algo o que se dignaría a mirarlo, pero estaba equivocado, porque en ningún momento lo hizo, se notaba decidida y concentrada en quizás qué cosa.

El día completo intentó ignorarlo, incluso se quedó para los entrenamientos de tenis femenino para mantener su mente ocupada, pero quizás fue peor, porque al salir de ellos se encontró con él que parecía caminar hacia ella, no obstante Ann llegó al rescate para acompañarla a su casa. Sakuno había decidido pasar un día más fuera, pero necesitaba ropa para hacerlo, y no sabía cómo ir por ella sabiendo que Ryoma estaría allí también. Ann y Tomoka decidieron acompañarla, Tachibana había ideado un plan para conseguir que el ambarino no llegara antes que ellas, así que había convencido a Momo que lo ayudara a entretenerlo, no le había dicho nada sobre lo que sucedía realmente, solo acepto sin decir nada, ya que si de esa forma ella lo disculpaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

Momo invitó al ambarino a comerse una hamburguesa, como tenía hambre no lo rechazó, ya que después de todo el invitaba. Mientras las tres estudiantes seguían su camino, esperando que el novio de Ann no fallara en su cometido, Sakuno estaba nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo que él las descubriese, pero debía hacer esto tarde o temprano. Habían decidido que lo mejor sería estar lejos de su casa hasta el viernes, entonces regresaría recién, Tomoka decía que si lo hacía podía conseguir que él la valorara, mientras que Ann creía que de esa forma se comprobaría si él estaba o no interesado en ella. Tras tomar el bus, caminaron por el condominio, ambas estaban sorprendidas de que su amiga se encontrara viviendo en aquel lugar tan lujoso, nunca pensaban que serían capaces de entrar a un lugar así, y ahora lo estaban haciendo. Sakuno tomó sus llaves de su bolso para finalmente abrir la reja, sus amigas entraron emocionadas, no podían creer que ella viviera en una casa tan hermosa junto a Ryoma.

Rinko salió a recibirlas con una enorme sonrisa, ya que Sakuno le había avisado por teléfono que irían y por supuesto quería conocerlas. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a las amigas de su hija, y ahora parecía estarlo haciendo con ella. Les subió una bandeja con jugos y galletas para que comieran mientras Sakuno ordenaba su bolso, dijo que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de ella, pensaba que la mejor manera de darle una lección a su hijo era ausentándose por unos días, además de que también la ayudaba a distraerse. Estaba feliz de verla en ese estado, estaba mucho mejor que la otra mañana. Tomoka parecía una niña pequeña en una juguetería, viendo la habitación emocionada, era tan grande y hermosa, llena de peluches. Cuando salieron de allí, se despidieron de la amable mujer y siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Ann.

Al regresar el ambarino, se encontró con que nuevamente Sakuno no regresaba, no quiso preguntar nada, porque entonces demostraría su "interés" como lo diría su madre, por ella. Sin embargo, Rinko parecía leer su cabeza como siempre, por ello mientras comían.

-Sakuno ¿Aun no regresa?- Preguntó Sakura curiosa

-No, hablé con ella en la tarde y me dijo que se quedaría más tiempo en casa de su amiga- Sonrió

-¿De verdad? Pero ¿Y cómo lo hará con su ropa?-

-De hecho vino esta tarde a buscar algunas cosas y se marchó- Sonrió Rinko mirando como su hijo parecía observarla sorprendido- Se veía muy feliz, por ello estoy de acuerdo que se ausente algunos días-

-Ya veo-

-¿No has hablado con ella en la preparatoria?-Preguntó Sakura confundida

-Betsuni. Nos hemos visto, pero no hemos hablado-

-"Debe estarte evitando, Onii-Chan"- Pensó la pequeña castaña confundida

-Gracias por la comida, me iré a estudiar-

-¿Eh? ¿Estudiar?- Preguntó extrañada su madre- Pero tú nunca lo haces-

-Pero ahora debo hacerlo- Suspiró

El ambarino subió sin decir nada más, mientras Sakura comenzaba a cuestionar lo que acaba de mencionar su hermano, él no era de esos chicos estudiosos, más bien nunca había necesitado repasar o estudiar, ya que siempre se quedaba con los conocimientos de la clase.

Ryoma comenzó a leer un libro de astronomía, intentando encontrar en él algo interesante del que no estuviera al tanto, pero no logró concentrarse en dichas teorías por más que intentaba hacerlo. Intentó repasar la materia que habían visto hoy en clases, pero no podía estudiar, porque se sabía cada formula de memoria. Quería hacer algo, pero ni siquiera el tenis era una opción en esos momentos, fue cuando recordó que en cierta habitación había dejado un libro de cálculo. Caminó por el largo pasillo para dirigirse a dicho lugar rosa que antes parecía ser insignificante para él, porque nadie dormía en él, pero ahora era distinto. Deslizó sus dedos en la manilla de la puerta para girarla, se encontró con un aroma muy peculiar al perfume de la castaña, miró el escritorio que se encontraba frente a la ventana abandonado, recordando que había dormido en él y vio la figura de Sakuno diciendo su nombre. Suspiró, no quería admitir que le hacía falta, no lo haría jamás, es más no tenerla cerca era lo mejor que le habría pasado, ahora volvería a rondar la paz en su casa por fin.

Los días avanzaban raudamente, y la castaña no regresaba a su casa, es más ni siquiera se miraban en la Preparatoria ni asistía a sus partidos de tenis, era como si no existiera. El ambarino quería disfrutar de tanta tranquilidad en su vida, pero llegó a sentir que hasta dicho silencio que rondaba antes en su casa, ahora se sentía extraño y paralelo a su vida, era como si su propia rutina le pareciera desconocida.

Era viernes por la mañana, Ryoma entraba a la Preparatoria como todos los días, siendo observado por diversas chicas que se le declaraban pasillo a pasillo, pero que él seguía ignorando. Cuando de pronto se encontró en el salón con que cierta castaña de ojos carmesí se encontraba sola hablando con Kintaro, se veía tan feliz, era la primera vez en varios días que no la veía esbozar una gran sonrisa frente a un chico. Entonces cuando escuchó que nuevamente el pelirrojo se le estaba declarando, era tan fastidioso, no entendía que él nunca sería correspondido por ella, ya que solo tenía ojos para él, cruda realidad, pero era la verdad. No obstante, ella pareció no rechazarlo fríamente como él lo hacía con otras chicas, sino más bien se sintió feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo por lo sucedido.

-Gracias Kintaro-Kun por decir todas esas cosas bellas, pero quiero que seamos amigos-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Exclamó triste, viendo como el ambarino observaba la escena desde su banco y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña- ¿Es acaso porque sigues amando a ese tonto de koshimae? Sakuno entiende, él nunca te ha valorado, no mereces estar con alguien así. En cambio si estás conmigo, te prometo que te haré muy feliz-

-No es que no confíe en ti, Kintaro-Kun-Sonrió Sonrojada- Ni tampoco es por Echizen- Pareció decir ese apellido con tanto resentimiento que Ryoma se sorprendió que no lo mencionara por su nombre- Eres una gran persona y un buen amigo. Pero no siento lo mismo por ti, lo siento…espero que algún puedas encontrar a alguien que sea para ti-

-Eso es imposible, Sakuno. La única persona que es para mí, eres tú. Aun si me dices esto, no me rendiré hasta que me aceptes-

-Pero yo-

-No digas nada-Sonrió- Lo seguiré intentando, nos vemos-

-Espera Kintaro-Kun…-Susurró viendo como el pelirrojo se alejaba y sus amigas aparecían en escena para preguntarle qué había sucedido.

Ryoma estaba pensativo por lo que había escuchado, Sakuno ahora hablaba de él como "Echizen", en vez de llamarlo "Ryoma-Kun", no entendía porque lo hacía y tampoco debía importarle.

Como al día siguiente tenían un pequeño control, Sakuno había decidido quedarse en la biblioteca a estudiar, mientras Ann salía con Momo y Tomoka se ocupaba de sus hermanas. Por ello, tras acabar con las clases se despidió de sus amigas y caminó rumbo hacía la biblioteca. Hoy no se quedaría al club de tenis, ya que los estudios iban primero, más si no tenía la ayuda de cierta persona, debía esforzarse el doble para que le fuera bien por sus propios medios y no seguir bajando sus calificaciones. La biblioteca estaba vacía, incluso la mujer encargada se encontraba en otra parte del edificio, mejor así habría más silencio y menos gente que la desconcentrara. Caminó por el área de Ciencias Sociales para buscar un libro de la Historia de Japón, deslizó sus dedos por los estantes buscando el libro correspondiente para la ocasión, pero extrañamente no se encontraba allí, quizás alguien más lo había pedido para estudiar, pero ¿Cómo es que no quedaba ninguna copia de él? Comenzó a buscar por cada rincón de dicho laberinto de libros, pero no logró ver nada, "¿Dónde estará?" pensó preocupada.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Dijo una voz masculina

-"¿Eh? Ryoma-Kun?"- Pensó desconcertada al ver sus ojos ámbar infiltrarse en los suyos con serenidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es una biblioteca, ¿No es obvio? Vine a buscar un libro-

-Sí, tienes razón-Desvió su mirada- Justo ese…-

-¿Lo necesitas para estudiar Ciencias Sociales?- Se puso frente a ella intentando intimidarla

-S-Sí, pero si no hay otra copia creo que buscaré otro método para hacerlo. Me iré ahora- Intentó salir de allí, pero parecía que él la tenía rodeada con su mirada y su espalda chocaba con el estante de libros

-Sí lo quieres, ten- Estiró una mano para que lo tomara

-Está bien, gracias- Lo tomó nerviosa- Entonces, me voy a estudiar a la mesa-

-Te acompaño-

-No, no es necesario. Además tú nunca estudias-

-¿Por qué estas evitándome? ¿Acaso sigues mal por lo que te dije el viernes pasado?-

-No te estoy evitando, tan solo no quiero hablar contigo-

-No sabes mentir, Ryuzaki-Suspiró- No porque te haya rechazado, vas a estar huyendo de mí todo el tiempo-

-¿Quién está huyendo?- Gruñó mirándolo con enfado- No lo estoy haciendo, tan solo he querido pasar tiempo con mis amigas de verdad-

-Sí es así ¿Por qué no regresas a casa?-

-No es por lo que me dijiste, sino porque tú no me agradas-

-¿No te agrado?- La miró a los ojos, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara- ¿Estas segura? Yo creo que te agrado mucho- Se acercó más a ella, provocando que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Estas equivocado. Ya me cansé de sentir estos sentimientos por ti en vano, por lo mismo he decidido que voy a olvidarte-

-¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo?- Lo miró acercándose más y más

-Claro que puedo hacerlo. Te lo demostraré- Gruñó- Tenía una idea errónea de ti, creía que eras una buena persona. Pero me equivoqué, eres frío, orgulloso, malvado, pervertido en algunas ocasiones y peor que eso, juegas con los sentimientos de las personas-

-¿Eso es todo? Esperaba que dijeras más cosas, pero debe ser porque en el fondo no puedes olvidarme ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí puedo hacerlo! Más bien, lo haré- Lo miró con enfado- Me buscaré a alguien un millón de veces mejor que tú, más inteligente y que tenga sentimientos-

-Bien, entonces espero que lo encuentres-Susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro

-¡Lo encontraré, ya lo verás!-Gritó enfadada

Sakuno no parecía entender que estaban en una biblioteca, que debía haber silencio o podrían ser castigados, sin embargo no paraba de gritar y gritar, comenzaba a cansarle. De pronto se sintió el sonido del libro de ciencias sociales cayendo al suelo en medio del silencio, la castaña se detuvo al sentir los labios del ambarino sobre los suyos, su corazón latió deprisa, entonces comprendió a que se refería Ann cuando mencionaba mariposas en el estómago cuando besaba a su novio, no eran precisamente mariposas, pero sentía algo extraño en su interior…no podía creer que Ryoma la estuviera besando…ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de admirarlo con sus ojos cerrados ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo?

Se separaron a faltar de aire, Ryoma abrió los ojos mirándola seriamente, logrando intimidarla y provocar que su rostro ardiera. El silencio era inevitable, ella quería preguntar que sucedía, y a que se debía ese beso…Si era nuevamente algunos de sus jueguitos no se lo perdonaría.

"Eres muy ruidosa" Susurró desviando su mirada y caminando por el pasillo para perderse entre los estantes. La castaña apenas lo perdió de vista, sus piernas se deslizaron al piso, llegando a sentarse en el suelo alfombrado ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Había estado soñando despierta o había sido real?

Ann caminaba junto a Momo por el pasillo de la biblioteca, esperando despedirse de la castaña antes de marcharse, pero paró en seco al percatarse que justo rondaba por esos lugares Ryoma Echizen ¿Se habrían encontrado? Comenzaba a frustrarse.

-Hey, Echizen-Sonrió Momo saludándolo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Estabas en la biblioteca?-

-Sí, estaba buscando algunos libros para leer-

-¿En la biblioteca?- Preguntó preocupada Ann- De casualidad ¿Has visto a Sakuno?-

-Sí, estaba en la zona de ciencias sociales-

-¿Han hablado?-

-Sí, no sé encontraba muy bien, deberías verla- Sugirió el ambarino, sospechando que después de lo que habría sucedido no se encontraría muy bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso le hiciste algo?- Gruñó Ann sabiendo cómo era el ambarino

-No sé por qué dices eso Tachibana-

-Porque sé cómo eres, Ryoma- Suspiró- Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada- Miró a Momo un momento- Tendremos que cancelar nuestra cita, debo ir a ver a Sakuno-

-¿Por qué? Pero si quieres te espero-

"No te preocupes, nos vemos" Sonrió a su novio y miró con odio al ambarino, para luego correr a la biblioteca. Se dirigió justo a dicha sección de ciencias sociales, donde decía haberla visto y la encontró sentada en el suelo pensativa ¿Qué le había sucedido? Intentó hablar con ella, pero no le respondía estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Se sentó a su lado pensando que quizás él la había tratado mal nuevamente, pero ella solo susurraba su nombre, sin ser capaz de formular ninguna palabra. Asustada, le mandó un mensaje de texto a Tomoka, diciendo que debían juntarse urgentemente en su casa para hablar acerca del tema.

Se sentaron en una plaza a conversar, pero por más que sus amigas la incentivaban a hablar, ella no era capaz de hacerlo, hasta que después de mucho silencio logró articularlo todo.

-Enfrenté a Ryoma y fui capaz de decirle que lo olvidaría, pero entonces él…-

-¿Él que? ¿Qué te hizo?- Tomoka comenzaba a impacientarse

-Discutimos, y le dije que encontraría a alguien cien veces mejor que él, entonces me deseo buena suerte…y me…-

-¿Me? Di algo porfavor Sakuno- Decía Ann alterada

-Me…besó-Susurró tan bajo que no fueron capaces de oírle

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Que él me besó-Volvió a susurrar

-Sakuno así no podemos entenderte, porfavor se más clara- Pidió Ann preocupada

-Ryoma… ¡Me besó!- Logró decir por fin

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron ambas sorprendidas- Pero ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡Queremos detalles!- Suplicaban

-Pues…se los contaré-

Continuará…

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Arigato por pasarse n.n Ojala les guste y comenten

Respecto a que este fic se parece a un dorama, si es correcto, ya lo he aclarado antes. Es basado en Comenzó con un beso *-* (VERSION TAIWANESA), no en Play Full kiss versión coreana e.e esa no me gusta, es más hermoso Zhi Shu 3 de todas las versiones que existen, yo amo la taiwanesa, las demás las vi y no se comparan con todos los capítulos que se vivieron en esta *-*lo recomiendo 100%. Fue el 2do dorama que vi en mi vida y me encanta, no me canso de verlo.

En fin, volviendo al tema, lo del beso claramente es una escena que no puedo evitar extraer de ese dorama n.n claro que no fue en la biblioteca, pero tiene cosas similares.

Respecto a la continuación, la subiré creo que dentro de dos semanas, más bien depende de cómo este mi inspiración.

Mi pág de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction n.n

¡Cuídense!

Sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

"Capitulo 6"

Ya era fin de semana, Sakuno debía regresar a su casa tal como le había prometido a su abuela que lo haría, no obstante no se sentía preparada aun para el momento de enfrentarlo después lo sucedido el día anterior. Ann y Tomoka la acompañaron a su casa, dejándola en la entrada, ellas aun creían que no era el momento para desistir de su plan, pero la castaña temía seguir causándole molestias a Rinko. Ella había sido muy paciente y la había apoyado en todos sus decisiones, pero ya era tiempo de volver. Además Sumire se había enfadado por su ausencia, ya que decía que era de mala educación preocupar a Los Echizen, porque ellos eran una buena familia y nos habían permitido quedarnos en su casa. Estaba de acuerdo con la hospitalidad de ellos, pero su abuela no sabía que bajo ese mismo techo dormía un monstruo que se disfrazaba de niño "Perfecto", pero en realidad tenía diversos defectos, entre ellos era tan ególatra que no había podido soportal la idea de que una de sus fans lo ignorara, y la había besado para que no lo olvidara. Cada vez que recordaba esa escena, una parte de ella se sentía molesta por haber permitido que siguiera jugando con sus sentimientos de ese modo, mientras que por el otro se sentía confundida sobre su verdadero motivo, quizás oculto. Su imaginación lograba hacerla delirar increíblemente, soñaba despierta con las posibles razones del porqué lo había hecho, y fantaseaba inconscientemente. No obstante, no podía dejarse llevar totalmente por su imaginación porque al mismo tiempo temía ser engañada al crear falsas ilusiones dentro de ella que consiguieran destruirla más tarde.

Al cruzar el umbral de la casa, Rinko salió a recibirla con una enorme sonrisa, estaba feliz de volver a verla, porque después de todo eran como familia ahora, y no verla en unos días se le hacía extraño. Sakura veía televisión, mientras Nanjiro practicaba tenis con Ryoma, eso era lo mejor que le podría haber sucedido por ese momento, ya que no quería ver al ambarino aun. Luego de haber comido un poco, subió las escaleras a desempacar. Sakura extrañamente la había seguido hasta su habitación, para luego quedarse apoyada en su puerta viendo como ella ordenaba sus cosas.

-¿Ocurre algo? Sakura-

-No es nada-

-Lamento haber regresado antes, pero mi abuela dijo que lo hiciera-

-No te disculpes, no estoy molesta por que hayas regresado- Suspiró- Más bien estoy sorprendida de lo fuerte que eres-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Aun sí mi Onii-Chan te rechazó y te ha tratado mal, aun así tú finges estar bien. Es la primera vez que veo a una chica está enamorada de él tanto tiempo, aun sabiendo que no le puede corresponder-

-No soy fuerte ni valiente, he sido cobarde estos días…por eso he estado lejos-

-No lo eres, cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero esas personas quizás no habrían regresado aquí. Pero tú si lo hiciste, pareciera que fueras distinta…a las demás, quizás en eso estaba equivocada-

-¿De verdad crees eso?-

-Sí, no lo estoy diciendo porque te esté aceptando ni nada por el estilo. Sino porque es lo que pienso-Susurró

-Gracias Sakura-Chan-Sonrió

-¡No me des las gracias!- Gruñó sonrojada, mientras veía como la castaña esbozaba una gran sonrisa- Me iré a ver televisión, adiós-

Sakuno sonreía mientras veía como la pequeña se alejaba avergonzada, era la primera vez en semanas que la trataba bien y siendo honesta, le alegraba saber que ella tenía esa opinión tan positiva acerca de ella. Dejó sus cuadernos en el escritorio, para comenzar a hacer los deberes temprano en vez de hacerlos el domingo y malgastar su día libre. Debía seguir investigando acerca de la historia de Japón, por ello caminó hacía un cuarto escondido en la azotea que Rinko le había enseñado, donde habían computadores con internet. Se sentó en la mesa, intentando encontrar una lámpara, pero no logró encender las luces, así que tuvo que conformarse con la luz que se desprendía de la pantalla. Abrió una página en Word y comenzó a hacer un resumen de cada información que se encontraba junto con algunas imágenes para guiarse mejor. Se fue a "Guardar como" para almacenar el archivo en sus documentos para que no se perdiera, pero entonces se encontró con una carpeta que decía "Fotos Ryoma", extrañada de que él ambarino permitiese ser fotografiado, la curiosidad nació en ella, queriendo percibir el contenido de la carpeta. "No, no puedo hacerlo" Susurraba para sí, ya que si alguien aparecía estaría en problemas. Salió al pasillo para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie y luego cerró la puerta para inspeccionar, sabiendo que el seguro de la cerradura no estaba bueno.

Al ingresar a la carpeta, sus mejillas se sonrojaron completamente, en dicho archivo no habían fotografías de la actualidad, sino más bien había de cuando era niño. Siempre había soñado con saber cómo era Ryoma de bebe, y ahí estaba todo. Había imágenes donde salía Rinko arropándolo en sus brazos, sus ojos gatunos se mostraban tiernos y su cabello era demasiado corto. Luego percibió otras donde salía como de 2-3 años con su primera gorra al parecer que le cubría su cabello negro. Era tan tierno, desde niño había sido hermoso, si ahora era serio y frío, en esas fotos se podía demostrar que en algún momento había sido distinto, alegre y dulce. Estaba tan emocionada con cada imagen que observaba que olvidó que debía ser cuidadosa con la puerta, era tan hermoso, no se cansaba de pensarlo. Entonces si Ryoma algún día tendría hijos, serían de esa misma forma. Al sentir que alguien caminaba por el pasillo, se apresuró a minimizar las fotos para proseguir con su investigación. El sonido de la puerta la hizo estremecerse, alguien iba entrar a dicha habitación, debía cerrar pronto esa página.

-Sakuno ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas a oscuras?- Preguntó la voz dulce de Rinko que consiguió calmarla

-No lo sé, las luces no encienden-

-Ya veo… ¿Qué haces?-

-Estoy buscando información para una tarea-

-¿Has visto los archivos que tiene la computadora?-Sonrió

-¿Q-Qué archivos?- Preguntó nerviosa

-Los de Ryoma cuando era un niño-Esbozó una sonrisa emocionada- ¡Era tan tierno!-

-Ah…sí-Susurró sonrojada, debía admitirlo después de todo

-¿Cuál carpeta viste?-

-La que decía "Ryoma fotos"-

-Tengo más de él, si quieres-Sonrió- Te mostraré el álbum familiar-

-No es necesario-No quería admitirlo, pero quería ver más fotos de él, le encantaba la idea, pero quizás era mala.

-Sí quieres te puedo dar una. Pero esta vez la escondemos en un buen lugar, para que Sakura no la encuentre- La tomó del brazo- Vamos, te lo enseñaré-

-E-Está bien-

Juntas caminaron a la habitación de Rinko, ella le entregó un álbum de fotos para que las viera, mientras ella buscaba otras cosas. Sakuno no se cansaba de admirar aquellas imágenes, Ryoma era tan tierno cuando niño, su cabello negro liso con algunas ondas, sus manitos aferrándose al dedo de su madre, sus ojos ámbar observando confundido hacía la cámara, su pequeño e indefenso cuerpo. Había algunas en las que salía desnudo, mostrando algo que era normal de ver cuando eran niños, así que no era terrible para Rinko enseñárselo a alguien más, pero para ella igual era incomodo quizás. Sin embargo, no fueron esas imágenes tan maravillosas las que le llamaron más la atención, sino que fue una en especial, el pequeño lucía una polera roja bajo una especie de jardinera para niños azul, además salía con una gorra blanca de lado sobre su cabeza, observando a la cámara tímidamente, mientras abrazaba una raqueta más grande que se veía antigua.

-¿Verdad que sale adorable?-Sonrió Rinko descubriendo la forma en como la observaba

-S-Sí, sale muy tierno-

-¿La quieres?-

-¿Eh? ¿Estás? Pero-

-Puedes elegir la que desees, yo tengo demasiadas de él-

-Aun así, no podría quedarme con ella, sí pertenece a este álbum-

-No te preocupes, te la regalo-Sonrió y la extrajo del álbum para entregársela- Ahora guárdala-

-Está bien, gracias-Se sonrojó y la oculto en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta

La puerta de pronto se abrió, sorprendiendo a ambas sosteniendo el álbum de fotos, se trataba precisamente de él, que al percatarse de la situación prácticamente voló a quitarles el álbum, no quería que Sakuno viera dichas fotos tan vergonzosas de su pasado. Rinko tan solo reía al ver la reacción de su hijo, mientras la castaña metía sus manos al bolsillo para aferrarse a dicha fotografía que esperaba no ser descubierta por él. Ryoma miró a su madre enfadado, pero ella seguía riendo hasta terminar esbozándole una enorme sonrisa, que no lo sorprendió, después de todo su madre era así. "No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, desde pequeño fuiste guapo" Sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, para luego conducir a Sakuno por el pasillo, dejando al ambarino confundido. La castaña se despidió de la tía para correr a la habitación a buscarle un lugar seguro a dicha fotografía. Decidió meterla en una caja junto a la otra en la que dormían juntos y luego subirla al ático que había en su habitación subiéndose en una pequeña escalera que había en caso de emergencia. Agotada se sentó sobre la cama para intentar distraerse, en el momento que vio a su compañero de vivienda sintió que todos los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza tan intensamente que tuvo que intentar disimular sus sonrojos para no perder el control.

Para no pensar más en ello, tomó el libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca para estudiar para la próxima prueba, no obstante al encontrarse con la portada de dicho libro nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir al recordar que él se lo había entregado. Suspiró, debía dejar de pensar en eso, decidida se sentó en el escritorio y tomó su mp3 que había sobrevivido al derrumbe de su casa, gracias a Ann que le había prestado su computador había podido cambiar los temas musicales. No tenía un grupo favorito ni nada parecido, le gustaba un poco el J-pop, y para concentrarse escuchaba música clásica (Como Yiruma- Un pianista coreano) de vez en cuando o canciones de películas. Era extraña desde el punto de vista de los demás, ser de ese modo, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Se concentró en la música, para luego recorrer las páginas para encontrarse con el primer capítulo del texto y leerlo. Lo bueno es que con el paso del tiempo ya no debían aprenderse el principio de la historia de su país, más bien ya iban avanzando en los acontecimientos, por ello debían estudiar el "Periodo Nara", "Periodo Heien", "Periodo Kamakura" llegando a la guerra de los mongoles, donde se encontraban primero los emperadores con sus cargos correspondientes, y luego la historia de los Samuráis. Era aburrido de cierto forma, le encantaban los palacios de aquella época no lo negaba, pero aprenderse todo eso, era muy complejo. Intentó jugar un poco con la historia de los Samuráis para mezclarse con su vida real, ya que quizás de ese modo se le hacía más fácil recordarlo. Su imaginación creo a nueve Samuráis que corrían raudamente por los campos de bambú, sus pasos eran tan exactos que llegaban a ser silenciosos en medio de la niebla, entre ellos iba un chico más joven, de ojos ámbar con cabello negro, que era totalmente deslumbrante, llegaba a alcanzar al líder de los Samuráis Tezuka en sus capacidades. Aquel joven era tan inteligente, hermoso, valiente, serio. Aun no encontraba la palabra para definir todo lo que era. Suspiró, no iba a entrar en la prueba las cualidades que tenía aquel hombre, sino que los acontecimientos que vivía. Podría ser que tuviera un romance prohibido con alguien, si una chica guapa que fuera capaz de poder lidiar con todo lo que hacía dicho guerrero. Aun si hubiera otra que lo amara, él no la tomaría en cuenta jamás.

-Sakuno ¿Estás ahí?- Dijo la voz de Rinko intentando sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero parecía estar sumisa en ellos- ¿Sakuno? ¿Estás bien?-La movió un poco, entonces ella la observó nerviosa y se sacó los audífonos.

-Tía…no la había visto-Susurró y se disculpó avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por su imaginación nuevamente- Lo lamento, yo estaba…estudiando y me deje llevar por mis pensamientos-

-Deben haber sido unos maravillosos pensamientos-Sonrió- Te veías muy feliz al principio, pero luego como que te decepcionaste. Yo era igual que tú antes, pasaba soñando despierta, era genial olvidar mi realidad por un momento, para vivir otra mucho mejor y a veces paralela-

-Sí, muy paralela e imposible…-Susurró

-No debes pensar así, las cosas pueden cambiar. La realidad supera a la ficción y te puede sorprender completamente-Sonrió

-mmm tiene razón-Suspiró- Pero dudo que la mía se vuelva realidad-

-No te desanimes-La miró seriamente- No hay que perder la esperanza- Le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora- Por cierto Sakuno, he venido porque con Nanjiro queríamos salir a comer afuera, porque hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. Y los demás aceptaron venir, incluso Sakura increíblemente está de acuerdo. Por eso te quería preguntar, si también desearas venir-

- ¿Eh? ¿Salir con ustedes?-Todo eso le parecía un ambiente familiar, nunca había vivido algo así, pero debía estudiar- Esto…me encantaría, pero debo estudiar para historia-

-Es cierto-Susurró triste y luego volvió a sonreír – Bueno, no te preocupes, será para otro momento-

-Sí, para la próxima si iré-

Sakuno siguió estudiando triste, tenía muchos deseos de ir, pero por un lado debía estudiar, mientras que por el otro temía que si salía con ellos, alguien de la clase podría descubrir que Ryoma con ella vivían juntos o podría malinterpretar la situación al ver ambas familias unidas. Prefería quedarse sola en aquella casa, porque de ese modo podría estar en paz, y no vería al ambarino nerviosa.

Tras muchas horas de estudio, despertó el hambre en ella, cansada por haber leído tanto, bajó las escaleras lentamente para dirigirse a la cocina para comer. Tomó un trozo de pastel que había hecho Rinko y un vaso de jugo para dejarlo sobre en una bandeja. Se dirigió al comedor y dejó la bandeja allí para comer solitariamente sobre la mesa, el agua que goteaba del lavaplatos se escuchaba a lo lejos, sonando un infame ruido que llegaba a molestarle. Aun si quería estar en paz, le daba miedo estar sola en dichos momentos, aquella casa era tan grande que temía que alguien entrara sin que lo notara.

De pronto sintió un extraño ruido proveniente de arriba, asustada dejó la bandeja en la mesa, y caminó nerviosa hacía la escalera, siguió sintiendo pasos extraños, seguido de un portazo, no había dejado ninguna ventana abierta, así que le extrañaba que hubiera una corriente de viento en el segundo piso. Prendió todas las luces para demostrar que había alguien, pero los pasos seguían incluso llegando a la escalera, alguien estaba bajando…. No tenía ningún bate, ni nada parecido para defenderse, incluso su raqueta estaba arriba. Corrió a esconderse a la cocina, los pasos seguían incluso iban recorriendo el pasillo. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, tenía tanto miedo, su vida iba a terminar en dicho momento quizás, y todo porque se había quedado estudiando.

La sombra siguió caminando, hasta verse en la oscuridad de la cocina, no se alcanzaba a distinguir quién era, pero debía hacer algo. El sujeto cerró la puerta tras de sí, para acercarse al refrigerador, ella asustada se levantó del suelo, pensando en los Samuráis, debía ser igual que ellos…valiente y enfrentar al criminal.

"Oye tú… ¿Qué crees que haces? Es nuestro refrigerador" Gruñó la castaña dudosa ante sus propias palabras "No permitiré que te robes nada" dijo mirándolo desafiante. No obstante solo se logró identificar una sonrisa por parte de dicho individuo que no decía nada, entonces comenzó a acercarse a ella, la castaña nerviosa tomó un sartén y lo levantó intentando demostrar que no le tenía miedo, pero su mano temblaba, no podía evitarlo. Se encontró retrocediendo a zancadas, hasta llegar a la puerta, estaba atrapada, él estaba frente a ella. Sus manos cálidas se acercaron a las suyas, obligándola a relajarse, incluso llegó a soltar el sartén que sonó el eco por toda la habitación.

-No me hagas nada-

-Ya nos hemos besado antes-Susurró cerca de su rostro

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? La única persona que me ha besado en mi vida es…-Su rostro se volvió completamente colorado- Ryoma-Kun…-

Se separó de sus manos para acercarse a la luz que estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta para encenderla, entonces se encontró con la castaña que estaba colorada. Sakuno no podía creer que todo ese tiempo había estado con Ryoma en medio de la oscuridad, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o más nerviosa. Además ¿La había intentado besar otra vez? ¿Y porque había sostenido sus manos? Bueno quizás era para evitar que lo golpeara con el implemento de cocina.

-Eres muy miedosa, Ryuzaki-Rió

-¡Ryoma-Kun! Que eres malo, estaba tan asustada, pensé que moriría-Gruñó e infló los pómulos- Todo este tiempo fuiste tú, si hubiera sabido antes-

-Aun así me habrías evitado o actuarías de la misma forma que ahora de nerviosa. Como ahora, infiero que quieres salir corriendo de aquí e ir a esconderte a tu habitación de nuevo para no ver lo avergonzada que estas-

-N-No estaba pensando eso-Susurró sonrojada, era justo lo que planeaba hacer, pero ahora no podría. Suspiró- En fin ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es mi casa, es obvio que este aquí-

-No me refiero eso, pensé que habías ido con los demás a comer afuera-

-Me quedé dormido…Además no me gusta salir a ese tipo de cosas-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y tú porque no has ido?-

-Porque estaba estudiando la historia de Japón-

-Ah, es fácil-

-No lo es del todo-

-No sé porque no me sorprende que me digas eso. Pero es solo cuestión de memoria

-S-Sí, eso creo-

-Bueno, que tengas suerte- Caminó hacía la escalera

-¿Vas a dormir?-

-Sí, no tengo nada bueno que hacer-

-Ah…está bien-Susurró

Ambos subieron al segundo piso, para luego separarse en el pasillo. Sakuno caminaba hacía su habitación aun nerviosa por todo, cuando de pronto se detuvo en medio, necesitaba ayuda para poder comprender ciertas cosas. Al susurrar su nombre, Ryoma se detuvo girando hacía ella sospechando lo que le iba a pedir. Apenas lo escuchó, accedió a hacerlo. No había mucho que explicar en Historia, porque no había que enseñar mucho como en calculo con las formulas, sino que era solo repaso de materia, por ello solo le habló de la materia, explicándole cada periodo. Era tan interesante la historia de Japón contada por el ambarino, la forma en como narraba cada suceso lo hacía tan maravilloso, incluso las palabras que utilizaba eran tan adecuadas, podría ser perfectamente un escritor, narrando historias como los dioses.

¿Existiría alguna cosa en el mundo que no pudiera hacer bien? Lo más complejo para ella, era lo más fácil para él. Incluso si ella analizaba un texto bien, él lograba hacerlo cien veces mejor. Sí antes lo tenía en un pedestal por todo lo que podía ver de él exteriormente, ahora que vivían bajo el mismo techo conocía otras facetas que antes desconocía. Lo que más le sorprendía, era porque tenía esos extraños actos afectivos, si no lo conociera pensaría que sentía algo por ella. Pero no era así, quizás solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos como lo había hecho toda la vida con miradas, pero ahora con besos…y contacto de manos. Creía que nunca vería al ambarino siendo así, ni mucho menos esperaba que lo hiciera con ella. Había sido su primer beso, aun si para él había sido un juego, para ella lo había sido todo.

Sentía deseos de preguntarle porque lo había hecho, pero no se atrevía. Porque sabiendo lo orgulloso que era, quizás le diría cosas hirientes y nunca diría la verdadera razón.

Después de que él se marchara a su habitación, la castaña se quedó repasando el resumen que le había hecho el ambarino. Sin darse cuenta el sueño se apoderó de ella, viajando al mundo de los Samuráis donde Ryoma era uno y ella una extraña que lo observaba. Entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba en un colchón.

En la vida real, el ambarino al encontrarla durmiendo en el escritorio, la tomó con cuidado para dejarla en la cama y cubrirla con frazadas.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**"Capitulo 7"**

_Se encontraba en un campo de bambú observando como un chico de ojos ambar practicaba con una espada concentrando todo su poder en destruir un muñeco de paja en forma de soldado. Pensó en volver a su casa antes que él notara su presencia, por ello se apresuró por cruzar un sendero que la llevaría de regreso a su hogar, pero sin entender cómo, tropezó con una extraña piedra que provocó su caída. _

Al despertar un poco adolorida, se encontró en el piso con dolor de cabeza, había sido real..realmente se había caído, pero de la cama. Se levantó adolorida mirando la hora, era demasiado tarde.

Luego de darse una ducha, corrió a su habitación para vestirse lo más rápido posible con su uniforme de Preparatoria. Cuando terminó de arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina para comer un pequeño bocadillo antes de partir, pensando que encontraría a alguien por allí, no obstante descubrió que las luces seguián apagadas y no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaban todos?. Decidió encender la televisión para ver que horas eran, pero no encontró nada que la pudiera ayudar.

-Sakuno ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?- Apareció Rinko con los ojos cansados- Es muy temprano ¿Debes ir a realizar alguna actividad hoy?-

-¿Actividad? ¿Porque lo menciona? Si yo tengo..-

-Porque es domingo-La interrumpió

-¿D-Domingo?- Preguntó confusa, se había alarmado por nada, aun era fin de semana por eso todos dormían profundamente.

-Sí-Sonrió- No me digas ¿Creiste que era lunes?-Rió divertida Rinko

-Pues..sí-Se sonrojó completamente- Pensé que me había quedado dormida-

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?-

-¿Ayer? mmm no, es que es extraño...recuerdo que el sábado ustedes salieron y yo me quede en casa-Se sonrojó al recordar que había confundido a Ryoma con un ladrón- Y me encontré con Ryoma-Kun, que me ayudó a estudiar...pero-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No recuerdas más?-

-Recuerdo que él se había ido a su habitación, y yo seguía repasando..pero no recuerdo haberme ido a la cama-

-Que extraño, quizás eres sonámbula o algo así-Sonrió

-No lo sé...-Susurró confusa- Nunca lo he sido-

-Quizás como estas bajo estrés lo hayas hecho inconscientemente-

-Puede ser...-No se podía convencer de lo que decía, estaba segura que no se había ido a dormir por si misma, y lo más extraño de todo es que ella había sentido en el sueño que alguien la depositaba en un colchón, pero pensaba que había sido un sueño-

-Te ves confundida-

-Ayer..cuándo ustedes llegaron ¿Yo dónde estaba?-

-Dormias profundamente en tu cama-

-mmm hay algo que no me cuadra-

-Qué extraño-Susurró, si ella estaba segura que no había caminado dormida a su cama, entonces alguien más lo había hecho...¿Podría ser que lo habia hecho hijo?-

-Bueno si es domingo, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir-

-Sí es verdad, aun es muy temprano, son recién las ocho-

Juntas caminaron por la escalera confundidas respecto a lo que le sucedía a Sakuno, era un misterio. Se separaron en el pasillo, para cada una dirigirse a sus aposentos. La castaña se desvistió nuevamente para usar su pijama rosa, si no hubiera sido por Rinko que la había sorprendido, entonces quizás hubiera ido a la Preparatoria un domingo, aun sabiendo que no había ninguna actividad a la cual asistir. Estaba cansada, ni quería desarmarse sus trenzas, porque se tardaba mucho, así que se durmió de ese modo.

El día completo se dedicó a estudiar, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por ello se concentro cien por ciento a sus deberes. Con algunas pausas, por supuesto. Rinko la apoyaba llevandole comida para animarla. No le mencionó a nadie cierto suceso que había percibido en la mañana, para no poner en vergüenza a Sakuno, que era lo último que deseaba hacer.

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano y tomó desayuno junto con los demás, para luego caminar con Ryoma hacía la Preparatoria como todos los días, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba segura de sus conocimientos más que nunca, así que esperaba que su cabeza no le fallara. Pero había algo paralelo a eso que le causaba cierta inquietud aun, y era ¿Quién la había llevado a dormir el sábado?. Miró a su conviviente que caminaba a unos pasos de ella, concentrado en mirar hacía adelante. Su corazón se aceleró, no era capaz de preguntarle, no podía ¿Qué tal si le sacaba en cara nuevamente sus sentimientos hacía él? ¿O le recordaba cuál era su lugar y que no estaba interesado en ella? Aunque esto último no debía decirlo, ya lo sabia muy bien hace mucho tiempo, pero no entendía porque cuando lo escuchaba proveniente de él, le dolía mucho más que sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Que pasa? Ryuzaki- Preguntó el ambarino aun dandole la espalda, sabiendo que lo estaba mirando

-Pues...yo-

-Si no me quieres decir ahora, entonces apresurate o te dejaré-

-El sábado cuando estabamos estudiando, tú te fuiste antes y yo me quede repasando ¿Verdad?-

-Sí ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Porque no recuerdo lo que sucedió después, es decir...no entiendo como llegué a dormir en mi cama-

-mmm ¿No lo recuerdas?- Sonrió maliciosamente, se detuvo frente a ella

-N-No...¿Que sucedió?-

-Fuiste a mi habitación diciendo que querías hablar conmigo-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿D-De verdad?-Preguntó sonrojandose, no podía creerlo en verdad era sonámbula-¿Y que te dije?-

-Lo que todos sabemos, nada del otro mundo-Volvió a ponerse serio para disimular sus mentiras.

"¿Me declaré?"-Pensó nerviosa, mientras su corazón latía tomo aire intentando calmarse para mirarlo de nuevo. Entonces logró continuar con sus preguntas -¿Y cómo terminé durmiendo en mi cama?-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

-S-Sí ¿Porque lo preguntas?-Se sonrojó ¡¿Que había hecho?!

-Pues...-Susurró cerca de ella poniendola nerviosa- No tengo idea- Volvió a darle la espalda para seguir caminando.

-¡¿Eh?! Es decir que t-todo lo que has dicho era mentira-Se sonrojó enfadada

-Solo quería divertirme un poco, hubieras visto tu cara-

-¡Eres malo! Ryoma-Kun- Gruñó inflando los pomulos- Sí no sabías podrías habermelo dicho-

-Lo único que sé es que te dormiste en el escritorio, no sé como llegaste de ahí a tu cama, quizás deberías visitar un médico si eres sonámbula-

-¿Porque lo dices? Bueno, Sí fuera así, no debería afectarse a ti en lo más mínimo-

-Sí me afectaría, serías un peligro para mi-

-No te haría nada-

-Cuándo estas despierta no te atreves quizás, pero durmiendo... quién sabe, por eso te lo menciono-Suspiró y siguió caminando, pero más rápido-Si no te apresuras, llegaras tarde-

-Caminaré a mi ritmo entonces-Gruñó- No dependo de ti para llegar temprano o tarde, ya me se el camino de memoria-

-Como digas, adiós-

Ryoma se alejó de la castaña en silencio, tenía razón no era necesario que se fueran juntos, solo lo hacía porque su madre lo obligaba cada mañana, pero en realidad estaban los dos suficientemente grandes para irse por separado. Al principio era imposible, porque Sakuno no se sabía bien la dirección, pero ahora podía hacerlo por sí sola.

Sus ojos carmesí quedaron observando como la figura iba haciendóse diminuta cada vez más rápido, hasta perderse en una esquina totalmente. Ryoma nuevamente se estaba burlando de ella por sus sentimientos, es lo único que sabía hacer después de todo. Pero sí él la había visto durmiendo en su escritorio, entonces talvez si tuviera relación con el tema, y no lo quería aceptar. Porque por más que le dijera que podría tener transtornos del sueño, ella no lo podía creer, dado que siempre recordaba todo lo que hacía cada noche, incluso sí se hubiera declarado lo recordaría definitivamente.

Desde que entró al salón, el día avanzó fugazmente, dio el examen de historia poniendo a prueba todos los conocimientos que había adquirido el fin de semana. Cuando tuvo que mencionar los periodos, los recordó todos perfectamente, gracias a que el ambarino le había explicado cada etapa.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo, se sentó junto a sus amigas en la terraza del edificio para abrir sus obentos. Desde el accidente de los almuerzos, Sakuno había aprendido a tener mayor precausion con el suyo, porque si sucedía de nuevo estaría perdida. Pero gracias a kami hoy Rinko no había cometido ningún error alguno.

Tomoka comenzó a hablarle sobre las locuras que habían cometido sus hermanos la noche anterior, creyendo que el cuarto de lavado era el lugar perfecto para jugar, terminaron inundando todo.

Ann por su parte les habló sobre el tema más conocido entre ellas, su relación con Momo, ya se sabían de memoria las cosas que le gustaban y sus debilidades, todo gracias a que Tachibana siempre les contaba todo acerca de lo que hacían.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Sakuno-Sonrió Tomoka

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren?-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con el susodicho?-Sonrió Ann, no podían mencionar su nombre porque se encontraban en la Preparatoria y si alguien escuchaba, todos lo sabrían.

-mmm algunas cosas-

-¡¿Que sucedió?!-Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, lo que su amiga estaba viviendo era tan emocionante que querían saberlo todo.

-La tía me había invitado a salir con ella y la familia, diciendo que nunca solían hacerlo, por ello este fin de semana era el momento-

-Y aceptaste ir- Sonrió Tomoka

-No, como tenía que estudiar para el examen, no lo hice. Entonces me quede sola, o al menos eso creí-Sonrió nerviosa, sus amigas estaban tan atentas a la historia que comenzaba a avergonzarse, no le gustaba contarle todo a ellas, pero había prometido hacerlo- Sentí un ruido en la cocina y fui a investigar, no pensé que podría haberse tratado de Karupin porque siempre duerme cuando no se encuentra Ryoma en casa, por lo mismo pensé que alguien podría haber entrado-

-¿Un ladrón?- Preguntaron nerviosas

-Eso pensé, vi una extraña sombra dirigirse al refrigerador. Era extraño que comenzara robando comida, talvez era un vagabundo. En fin, tomé un sartén y fui a enfrentar mis miedos para detenerlo, pero entonces cuando le dirigí la palabra...se acerco a mi-

-¿Te hizo algo?-Se preocupó Ann, mirandola de pies a cabeza

-No, retrocedí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que quede de espaldas en la puerta.. Pensé que era el fin, pero no moriría como cobarde, por eso planeaba golpearlo con el sartén , pero me detuvo-

-¿Cómo te detuvo? ¿Te golpeó?- Sus amigas estaban aterradas, pero no entendía que tenía que ver Ryoma en todo esto, quizás él había ido a rescatarla.

-Me tomó las manos...y me obligó a dejar el sartén. Le dije que no me hiciera nada, entonces dijo "Ya nos hemos besado antes"-Se sonrojó, no podía creer que estaba contando esa historia a plena luz del día.

-Pero si tú al único que has besado-Susurró Ann confundida- fue a...-

-N-No puede ser ¿El ladrón era él?-

-Por supuesto que no, él no es un ladrón si esta en su propia casa-Rió Ann y luego se puso seria- ¿Que pasó después? No puedo creer que ahora te tomara la mano-

-Encendió la luz para que verificara que se trataba de él, aun si yo estaba muy asustada, él se reía diciendo que era muy temerosa. Después de eso, me ayudó a estudiar historia-

-Oh eso quiere decir que en este examen estarás en primer lugar de nuevo- Le dedicó una sonrisa Ann, estaba feliz por su amiga, pero estaba confundida con las cosas que hacía Ryoma ¿Qué tramaba? ¿O tenía otras intenciones?

-No lo creo-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ann, de seguro te irá bien Sakuno-

-Lo único extraño de todo esto, es que yo recuerdo haber estado repasando los apuntes en mi escritorio cuando él se marchó, pero-

-¿Pero?-Preguntaron las dos extrañadas

-Amanecí en mi cama, y la tía me dijo que me había encontrado allí, pero yo no recuerdo haberme levantado para dirigirme a ella-

-Que extraño...-

-Sí, lo más extraño es que justo había soñado que alguien me tomaba en sus brazos-

-Quizas no fue un sueño-Habló Ann analizando la situación- Puede haber sido él-

-Lo pensé, pero cuando le pregunté por la mañana..se burló de mi-Infló los pomulos en forma de enfado.

-Talvez lo hizo para que pensaras eso mismo, que en realidad él no lo hizo-Susurró- Cuando en realidad fue él. Es extraño pensar todo esto de ese sujeto, pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes, ya no lo veo de la misma forma creo que puede ser posible-

-Puede ser, sabiendo como es Ry..el susodicho-Alcanzó a corregirse Tomoka- ¿Podriamos decirlo en código? para no decir siempre susodicho-

-Es verdad..¿Alguna idea Sakuno?-

-¿Eh? No sé-

-Podría ser RP-

-¿Porqué RP?- Preguntó Ann confusa

-R Por su nombre y P de princípe-

-mmm no lo sé, muchos le dicen principe por ser hijo del tenista más conocido de Japón, sería demasiado obvio que hablamos de él-Razonó Ann- Tendremos que pensarlo en otro momento, por ahora queda como susodicho. En fin ¿Que mas hiciste con tu suegra?-

-N-No es mi suegra...-Se sonrojó- Ella solo es su madre y-

-Por ahora-Sonrió maliciosamente Ann interrumpiendola para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a ella- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes otra anécdota que contar?-

-C-Cumplí uno de mis sueños-Susurró nerviosa

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Tomoka confundida, entonces recordó lo que ella siempre quería ver hace años de Ryoma- ¿Viste fotos de él de bebe?-

-¿Ese era tu sueño?-

-Sí, siempre lo ha sido, creo que nunca te lo mencionamos-Sonrió Tomoka- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste?-

-Sí, la tía incluso medio una-

-¿En serio? Cuentanos ¿Y como eran? ¿Alguna vez fue tierno?-Rió Ann, sabiendo que Echizen en la actualidad no era para nada tierno.

-Sí lo era, mucho-Sonrió

Sakuno les contó sobre lo que vio en las fotografías de pequeño de Ryoma. Mientras las demás la escuchaban atentamente. Kintaro se encontraba cerca de ellas escuchando la conversación, no entendían de que "Susodicho" hablaban, sabía que la persona de quien estaba enamorada Sakuno era Ryoma Echizen, pero ¿Como era posible que viviera todas esas cosas si no se hablaban? ¿Y porque mencionaban una casa? Había algo muy extraño en ese relato y iba a averiguarlo.

Al llegar la tarde, Ryoma se quedó en el club de tenis entrenando con sus respectivos compañeros, cuando de pronto la entrenadora los reunió a todos para entregarles una noticia de suma importancia. Todos escucharon atentos las indicaciones de Ryuzaki-Sensei, pensando que se trataría de algún partido con otros equipos de otros equipos, pero no tenía ninguna relación con eso. Debían jugar dobles..con nada menos que las estudiantes del club de tenis femenino, eso si que era una mala noticia para el ambarino que no lograba llevarse bien con ninguna de ellas, mucho menos podría complementarse y ganar. Sumire les explicó que esta actividad no había sido idea de ella, dado que tampoco estaba de acuerdo que las chicas del tenis femenino (Incluyendo a su nieta) fueran tan buenas como ellos, pero el director había tomado esa decisión y debían cumplir con su mandato.

Por ello, se unieron todoas para tomar la realizar el nuevo entrenamiento, se debían escogar parejas al azar, de modo que nadie se quejara por haber sido elegidos a proposito. Muchas chicas cruzaban los dedos porque les tocara con Ryoma. Entre ellas se encontraba una de cabello negro largo atado a una sola cola, era delgada, figura deseada por todas, ojos negros, curvas bien pronunciadas, tez blanca. Era la mejor tenista en el club, siempre era elogiada por su entrenadora y felicitada por sus maestros en clases por ser inteligente. Aun si muchos chicos se le declaraban, ella no los tomaba en cuenta, estaba solo interesado en alguien en particular, que era el mismo que todas, ¿Y cómo no serlo? si era el mejor en toda la Preparatoria. Ahora que el director había tomado esta decisión, era su oportunidad para jugar junto a él en dobles, había esperado por tanto tiempo este momento, y al fin sucedería.

Mientras Sakuno, en cambio solo esperaba que sucediera lo contrario, no quería estar con él en un equipo, no era buena en tenis, asi que de seguro le estorbaría todo el tiempo y se enfadaría aun más con ella.

-Echizen Ryoma y-Todos esperaban expectantes-Suzuki Ayami pasen al frente, serán la pareja número 1-

Ryoma observó a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, le parecía haberla visto en algún lugar antes, pero no estaba seguro donde, no obstante no le importaba en absoluto, solo esperaba que fuera buena y no le estorbara. Lo que sí le molestaba era que ella parecía feliz porque les había tocado juntos, de seguro era igual que todas las demás.

Ayami se sentía alegre de que sus planes salieran como lo esperaba, ahora por fín estaría alado del ambarino, y eso obligaría a las demás a desistir de su amor por él, porque serían la pareja perfecta.

Sakuno junto a Ann (Que también se había unido hace un par de meses para incrementar sus técnicas en tenis) observaban como los dos estudiantes se presentaban, la castaña sabía muy bien quien era ella, la chica más popular del club de tenis femenino, era la que siempre obtenía primer lugar en todo. Ann la odiaba completamente, siempre que debían competir juntas, y la derrotaba, era engreída. Aun si se creía superior a las demás, era igual que todas (claro, menos ella y Tomoka) en el sentido de que estaba enamorada de Ryoma Echizen, puede no haberse confesado todavía, pero se le notaba demasiado. "Ayami es muy fuerte de seguro se complementara en seguida con Ryoma-Sama, harían una buena pareja y no hablo solo en el tenis" comentaban sus compañeras, "Sí, tiene tanta suerte de estar alado del chico más guapo y talentoso de todos" susurraba otra. Sakuno al escuchar esos comentarios se sentía triste, quizás tenían razón y ellos dos hacían una gran pareja..pero ojala no sucediera.

-Takeshi Momoshiro y...Ann Tachibana, serán la pareja dos-

-¡Bien! Me ha tocado con Momo-Le sonrió Ann a Sakuno para luego caminar al frente

-Haremos una gran pareja-Sonrió Momo

-Sí, por supuesto-

Ann tenía suerte, le había tocado al azar con su novio, de seguro estaría comoda de ese modo y podrían ganar al complementarse.

Sakuno no sabía con quién le tocaría. estaba tan nerviosa, aunque los demás de Seigaku eran amables, esperaba que no le tocara con Tezuka o Kaoru, eso sería complicado. Oishi y Fuji fueron los siguientes en salir adelante junto con otras chicas. El tiempo avanzaba y iban quedando menos. Hasta que finalmente salió su nombre al azar.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno y...Toyama Kintaro-

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió al ver a Kintaro frente a ella- ¿Entraste al club de tenis?-

-Sí, era tonto asistir a uno distinto sí tengo uno en mi misma Preparatoria- Sonrió el pelirrojo- Que bien nos ha tocado juntos, supongo que el destino es el responsable de que sea así-

-S-Sí, vamos adelante-

Mientras iban a hacer un pequeño papeleo, Ryoma los observaba seriamente, había olvidado que Toyama se encontraba en el mismo club que él, por ello se había sorprendido de la misma forma que la castaña cuando lo había visto.

Cada pareja se separó del resto para entrenar juntos, el partido sería dentro de dos semanas, por lo mismo debían prepararse bien para poder ganar limpiamente. Kintaro estaba feliz porque le hubiese tocado con Sakuno, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para estar más con ella y demostrarle que él era el indicado de estar a su lado, no como el engreído de Echizen, él no la merecía para nada.

Para comenzar debían jugar entre ellos tenis para ver cuales eran sus debilidades y fortalezas como pareja, por ello Sakuno se ganó al lado izquierdo de la cancha y Kintaro ocupo el derecho. El pelirrojo partiria el juego lanzandole una pelota suave, sabía que la nieta de la entrenadora no era muy buena en dicho deporte, así que no podía ser cruel con ella. Sakuno intentaba seguir las sugerencias de su compañero, pero aun si daba lo mejor de ella, habían cosas que aun no lograba hacer bien. Debían encontrar la estabilidad entre ambos y poder complementarse para conseguir rendir bien en el partido, pero en este caso temía conseguirlo, era mala en tenis.

Al otro lado de la cancha se encontraba el ambarino, al parecer su compañera de dobles no era mala como creía, poseía muy buenos movimientos, equilibrio, rapidez, y destreza. Parecía que podrían hacer un gran equipo, porque no tenía grandes defectos, era una excelente tenista. Lo único que le molestaba era la forma en como lo miraba, eso no la diferenciaba del resto.

-¿Hay algo que deba reforzar?- Preguntó Ayami saliendo de su lado de la cancha para estar frente a él

-Betsuni, aun si existen cosas, son minímas-

-Ok- Sonrió

-Por lo mismo no creo que necesitemos practicar o vernos fuera del club-

"Ser buena no me ayuda con mis planes, aun si está satisfecho conmigo. Yo quería verlo fuera del club" Pensó triste la chica de ojos negros sin saber que decir, había arruinado sus planes.

-¿Algún problema?-

-Pues sí, hay algo que no entiendo-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Me has visto jugar ahora, pero la verdad no soy tan buena con los saques-

-Según lo que me dijo la entrenadora es que si lo eres, por lo mismo me sorprende que lo menciones-

-Sé solo un poco- Sonrió nerviosa

-Con que logres hacerlo bien, no hay problema- Dijo friamente

-Esta bien-

-Continuemos-

-S-Sí- Asintió intimidada por su fría mirada, sería más dificil de lo que pensaba ser cercana a él.

La tarde se hizo eterna para la castaña que no lograba jugar perfectamente, pero demasiado rápida para Kintaro que quería disfrutar más su compañía, lo bueno era que tenían bastante tiempo para estarlo, dos semanas sería como un sueño para él, y por supuesto lograría que ella se olvidara de Ryoma (O al menos lo intentaria).

Cuando la clase finalizó, todos fueron a los camarines ya fuera femenino o masculino. Sakuno se dio una ducha agotada, creía que la clase nunca terminaría. El agua caliente se deslizaba por su cabello poco a poco hasta recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía mucho mejor ahora, tenía grandes deseos de darse una ducha de ese modo, aunque lo mejor habría sido fría por el calor. Pensó en lo rápido que Ayami se había sincronizado con Ryoma, aunque no estaba tan sorprendida del todo, dado que los dos eran muy buenos para el tenis, era normal que se entenderían, pero quizás pensaba que por la personalidad de Ryoma fría, ya habría sido cruel con ella o algo así, y no había visto eso. Suspiró, ya era el turno de que Ann ocupara la ducha, por lo mismo cortó el agua para envolverse en una toalla para salir.

Se despidió de Ann en la salida como siempre, para luego caminar a casa, pero antes de seguir su largo camino miró hacía atrás para verlo, ahí se encontraba a varios pasos de ella, caminando junto a Ayami. Sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón, como que se estremecía, nunca antes habia sentido eso, ni siquiera cuando la había rechazado, era como un calor extraño en su pecho que no quería sentir. No quería seguir viendo eso, así que volteo para marcharse.

-Sakuno-Chan espera-Sonrió Kintaro apareciendo en escena

-¿Que sucede? Kintaro- Preguntó deseando que fuera algo simple para poder marcharse.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-

-¿Eh?- Era una simple proposición, pero no podía decirle que sí, porque entonces descubriria que ellos vivian bajo el mismo techo, y sería el fin de todo-No es necesario, puedo irme sola-Fingió una sonrisa- No te preocupes-

-Pero quiero acompañarte-

-Y-Yo...no puedo-

-¿Porque? ¿Dónde estas viviendo ahora? No me lo has mencionado-

-En la casa de un amigo de mi abuela- Susurró mientras veía que Ryoma estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, pero no la miraba-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-

-Espera- La tomó de la muñeca- Puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes, ¿Porqué no puedes decirmelo?-

-Porque no debo-Susurró triste, Ryoma ya la observaba fijamente confundido, debía irse lo más pronto de allí- Lo siento, pero debo irme de verdad- Intentó soltarse, pero él la miraba expectante.

-Pero Sakuno-

-Porfavor Kintaro, dejame ir-

-¿Sucede algo?- Le preguntó Ryoma importunandólos, mientras Ayami observaba extrañada

-¡Nada que te importe!- Gruñó Kintaro

-No te estoy preguntando a ti, Toyama-

-¿Que estas tratando de decir?-Se enfado el pelirrojo mirando desafiante al ambarino- No debería importarte si le pasa algo a ella, después de todo nunca te ha importado-

-Kintaro no digas nada-Susurró Sakuno bajo

-Si lo diré, ¿Quien eres tú para preocuparte por ella ella? Nadie, solo un genio engreido que vive su mundo, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, pero tu nunca la has valorado. Incluso me enteré que te envió una carta, que no respondiste, por supuesto-Gruñó-

-Kintaro, detente- Susurró Sakuno

-Y ni imaginas cuanto tiempo lo ha hecho, más bien no lo sabes. Te diré cuantos años exactamente fueron-

-¡Callate Kintaro!- Gruñó Sakuno tan alto que llegó a asustar al pelirrojo que la miró confundido y la soltó, incluso Ryoma se sorprendió al verla tan enfadada- No debería importate lo que siento, es mi vida. Entiendo que te preocupes por mi, pero no deberías meterte en serio, porque es mi problema-

-Pero Sakuno yo no quería que te enfadaras, es que es la verdad..yo estoy cansado de ver como te humillas por este idiota- Lo miró de reojos- Te amo Sakuno, y te haré feliz, lo prometo-Tomó sus manos

-Kintaro yo..lo siento-Lo soltó

-Sakuno, porfavor-

"Me voy" musitó por fin, para no darle la cara a ninguno de los dos y marcharse. Kintaro iba a intentar detenerla, pero Ryoma se interpuso en su camino para evitarlo. Ayami no sabía que sucedía, ni mucho menos quien era esa chica, era del club de tenis, pero no recordaba haberla visto, ni entendía porque el ambarino se estaba entrometiendo en esos asuntos. Principalmente él no era de los chicos defensores de los pobres que salvaba a chicas que eran molestadas por tipos extraños o acosadores como este caso, por lo mismo no comprendía porque lo había hecho.

-Quitate del camino-Gruñó Kintaro

-No lo haré, deberías estar satisfecho con lo que has ocasionado-Suspiró el ambarino

-¿Yo? Tú eres el que lo ha ocasionado en primer lugar, yo solo quería acompañar a Sakuno a casa-

-No la querías acompañar, la querías obligar a que accediera. Sí estas realmente enamorado de ella, deberías respetar eso ¿No crees? O podrias ser llamado acosador al estar obsesionado con Ryuzaki-

"¿Ryuzaki?" Pensó Ayami confundida, le sonaba dicho apellido...¿Acaso sería la nieta de la entrenadora de tenis masculino? Eso explicaria porque hablaban tanto, talvez era por eso que Ryoma la conocía por ser la nieta de su entrenadora, eso podría ser.

-No la estoy acosando-

-Sí, como digas- Se volteó para seguir su camino

-Espera, no he terminado contigo-

-Ryoma-Sama espera- Dijo Ayami

-¿Que sucede?- Se detuvo

-Pensé que nos iriamos juntos-

-Betsuni, te acompañaría solo hasta aquí. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana-

Ryoma desapareció a paso lento por el camino, mientras ambos estudiantes se quedaban observandolo confundidos. Ayami no era temeraria tampoco como para consoltar al pelirrojo, pero igual tenía ciertas cosas que averiguar con él. Lo primero que había conseguido captar es que la castaña que se había marchado estaba enamorada de Ryoma, otra más dentro del gran saco, y el sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella ahora estaba enamorado de Ryusaki. Pero lo que no entendía era ¿Porque se habia involucrado Ryoma Echizen en la situación? Sí acostumbraba a rechazar a las personas que lo querían.

Sakuno llegó al poco tiempo a su casa, luego de haber tomado el bus y bajarse raudamente para llegar antes que él. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que había presenciado, Kintaro casi le dice a Ryoma desde cuando lo amaba, aun si se lo había mencionado en la carta, estaba segura que le diría todo si no lo detenía. También se sentía triste por haber herido los sentimientos del pelirrojo al principio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesta, esta vez se había pasado. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta practicamente a zancadas, gracias a Ryoma había conseguido escapar, pero tampoco estaba feliz de verlo, porque no quería..no con su pareja en dobles.

Subió a su habitación luego de comer un poco, no quería encontrarse con él, ahora que sabía que ella había escrito esa carta anónima, estaba más avergonzada que nunca. Tras cambiarse de ropa, comenzó a hacer los deberes de la semana sub siguiente frente a su escritorio, intentando desviar sus malos pensamientos y concentrarse en los estudios, pero era inevitable, sentía tristeza, ahora Ryoma creería que estaba obsesionada con él o algo así por quererlo tantos años. Unas leves lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, entonces el sónido de la puerta intentando abrirse la hizo estremecerse aun más, y las limpió con las mangas de su pijama. Infiriendo que él vendría, le había puesto seguro a la puerta.

-¿Q-Quién es?-

-Yo- Dijo la voz perteneciente al dueño de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar-

-Estoy ocupada en estos momentos, debo hacer tareas-

-Buen intento, pero no dieron-

-Estoy adelantando otras-

-Abre la puerta-Ordenó

-N-No lo haré-Se puso frente a la puerta para escuchar su voz

-Entonces te diré por aquí, lo que pasó a la salida no lo hice por nada en especial-

-No te preocupes, no me haré ilusiones-

-Y no te respondí la carta, porque ya sabías la respuesta-

-Sí lo sé-Logró articular evitando que se quebrara su voz, mientras su corazón se encontraba acelerado- ¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí, me voy-

El silencio se apodero de ella, parece que al fin se había ido, le sacó el pestillo a la puerta para girar la manilla e ir al baño. Pero entonces se encontró con que él seguía allí observandóla, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más al tenerlo ahí, ¿Porque no se había ido? ¿Acaso quería rechazarla una vez más mirandola a los ojos? Sí tramaba humillarla una vez más para que lograra olvidarlo, no lo conseguiría.

-¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido-

-Sobre Toyama, ten más cuidado con él-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pareciera que tiene una gran curiosidad por saber dónde vives, incluso te ha estado siguiendo todo el día, parece un acosador por lo mismo deberías cuidarte-

-Eso quiere decir que no te preocupas que me suceda algo a mi, sino por este gran secreto de que vivimos juntos ¿Verdad? -

-Por supuesto. Pareciera que no tienes muy claro lo que te mencioné la otra vez-

-Lo sé, no debes repetirlo-

-Quizas debo hacerlo, para que no lo olvides-

-No lo olvido, es por la misma razón que no entiendo porque haces ciertas cosas...-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Como..eso que sucedió en la biblioteca- Se sonrojó nerviosa y luego lo miró desafiante- ¿También fue por deber?-

-Lo hice porque eres muy ruidosa, estabamos en la biblioteca, y lo único que hacías era gritar, fue la única forma de que guardaras silencio- Bufó- ¿Acaso te hiciste ilusiones de nuevo por eso?-

-N-No he dicho eso-Susurró triste, nuevamente le estaba hablando de la misma forma, no quería seguir escuchandolo- Yo...-

-Lo hiciste ¿Verdad?-

-No, no lo hice-Intentó explicarlo, pero él la observaba como si fuera una mentirosa. Quería aclararle que era un malentendido, ella sabía perfectamente que Ryoma no la quería, por ello no se había hecho ilusiones..solo se había confundido con sus acciones- Es la verdad, yo no estoy diciendo que haya creído que tú me querías o algo así-

-No lo haré jamás, ni ahora, ni nunca. Por lo mismo si no quieres seguir creandóte falsas ilusiones, deberías convencerte que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros-

-No debo convencerme, lo sé-Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y sentía que la voz también se quebraba

-Eso espero- Suspiró

El ambarino se perdió en el pasillo, hasta que al fin desapareció cuando ingresó a su habitación. Nuevamente quería llorar, no podía evitarlo con la forma en como la trataba todo el tiempo haciendola sentir desdichada.

Una figura observaba la escena a los lejos, extrañada por lo que había sucedido...nunca había imaginado que su nieta estuviera enamorada del hijo de su amigo, con lo que logró escuchar no había sido recientemente, sino hace un largo tiempo. Se sentía tonta por no haberse percatado antes, eso podía explicar porque se había marchado de esa casa por unos días, era porque estaba sufriendo, y ella la había obligado a volver sin pensar en los verdaderos sentimientos que la atormentaban.

Era una mala abuela, no debería haberla tratado así, pero no sabía lo que sucedía realmente entre Ryoma y Sakuno. Mientras más tiempo vivieran en ese hogar, entonces más sufriría su nieta, debía conseguir una casa cuanto antes. Es más comenzaría a hacerlo desde mañana. No había pensado en ir a otro lugar, no por falta de tiempo, sino porque pensaba que Rinko era la mejor compañía que Sakuno podría tener para que no estuviera sola en casa, pero aun Ryoma se sentiría mejor si no vivieran juntos, dado que incluso se avergonzaba de decirle a los demás que vivian bajo el mismo techo.

Los días avanzaron, Kintaro se disculpó con la castaña por lo que había sucedido la ves anterior, y ella sin mencionarle todos los daños que había causado, lo perdono con una sonrisa. Lograron coordinarse más con el paso de los días, incluso Sakuno logró mejorar los saques y controlar más su raqueta. Siguió con su plan del inicio, ignorar a Ryoma, o más bien lo trataba como antes, al igual a como eran cuando no vivian juntos, como conocidos que no hablaban. Ann y Tomoka estaban muy enfadadas por la forma en como el ambarino había tratado a su mejor amiga, querían darle su merecido, pero no podían, lamentablemente.

En cuanto a él con Ayumi se estaban llevando cada vez mejor, o así al menos lo sentía ella cuando estaban juntos, ya que podían sincronizarse perfectamente. Ryoma no era buenos en dobles, con el único que había jugado era con Momoshiro, pero no lograba compatibilizar facilmente con personas que no conociera, por ello era extraño que consiguiera hacerlo de ese modo tan repentinamente.

Una tarde que Ryoma y Sakuno llegaron tarde a casa, debido a que tuvieron una junta del club en el que no participó extrañamente Sumire. Cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron con que estaban todos reunidos en el sofa conversando un tema al parecer serio, incluso Rinko parecía mirarla triste.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó el ambarino extrañado

-Como he notado que no se llevan muy bien, pienso que ha llegado el momento de que nos marchemos-

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Has encontrado una casa? Abuela-

-Sí, bueno no es una casa, es un apartamento que he arrendado, donde nos quedaremos mientras encontramos algo-

-Yo le digo que no es necesario que se marchen aun, a nosotros no nos molesta que esten aquí- Se levantó Rinko a abrazar a Sakuno- Ya son parte de la familia-

-Sí, yo opino lo mismo-Habló Nanjiro- No nos molesta para nada que esten aquí, es su hogar ahora-

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, pero creo que ya es hora que todos volvamos a nuestras vidas normales-

-¿Cuando se irán?- Preguntó Ryoma extrañado ante la noticia, pero no estaba triste porque se fueran.

-Esta noche-

-Debo empacar entonces-

-Sí, yo ya tengo todo listo-

-Pero ¿Porque la prisa?- Insistió Rinko- Pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo del mundo, incluso si desean para siempre-

-Porque no queremos seguir molestando-

-Si no molestan- Miró a Sakura- ¿Verdad?-

-No lo hacen- Afirmó Sakura que ya se estaba acostumbrando a que vivieran juntos

-No debes obligarlas a quedarse si no lo desean- Habló Ryoma sorprendiendo a todos. Sakuno sabía que no lo decía por buena persona, sino por todo lo contrario, quería que se fueran ahora.

-Ryoma no hables así, no es que no deseen quedarse, piensan que molestan-

-Te agradezco Rinko por todo, pero pienso que lo mejor es que nos vayamos-Sonrió Sumire- Sakuno ve a empacar.

-S-Sí, con permiso-Miró a Rinko que estaba triste

La castaña subió las escaleras en silencio, no podía creer que se marcharía por fin de esa casa, aun si habian veces que quería hacerlo para estar lejos de él, de cierta forma igual se había encariñado con todos los que pertenecian a esa familia, con la presencia de Nanjiro, con Rinko que parecía la madre que no tenía, con Sakura que apesar de que al principio su relación no fue buena, ahora se estaban llevando mejor. Pero con Ryoma no sabía que decir, él era cambiante, aveces era muy agradable, pero luego no lo era. Podría decirse que era bipolar en algunos momentos. Pero no podía quejarse del todo, aun si era frío, la había ayudado mucho en sus calificaciones, y la había salvado en diversas ocasiones...aun si hubiera estado actuando, porque en realidad no las había hecho eso por que estuviera interesado en ella, apesar de todo le había gustado su compañía.

Luego de empacar las pocas cosas que conservaba de su antigua casa, guardó las que les había dado Rinko, entre ellas ropa, zapatos y cuadernos. Se despidió de aquella mágica habitación que tanto amaba y anhelaría cada día de su vida, era tan hermosa rodeada de peluches. Ese lugar en que había vivido todas sus decepciones y penas, donde había estudiado hasta amanecerse, donde había comido delicias que le traía Rinko, entre otros momentos que jamás olvidaría.

Estaba de acuerdo con su abuela, en que debían marcharse para no seguir molestando a los Echizen, y si entendía que ella no se llevaba bien con el ambarino, quizás había escuchado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sí, quizás por alejarse de él, era la mejor decisión que habría tomado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería distanciarse de su nueva familia.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Sumire, un taxi los esperaba afuera, subieron las maletas y se despidieron de los Echizen. Rinko no quería soltar a Sakuno, esa despedida fue la más dificil de todas, le hizo prometer que iría a visitarla seguido y que se alimentara bien, hablaba como una madre de verdad...eso hacía más dificil las cosas, incluso consiguiendo que sintiera tristeza. Lo hizo de todos correctamente, pero cuando fue el turno de hacerlo del ambarino, sentía que se estremecía, no debía hacerlo si después de todo se volverían a ver el resto de su vida en la Preparatoria, así que podría marcharse sin decirle nada. Pero Rinko le indicó que se despidiera a su hijo, el suspiró, no pensaba hacerlo. Cuando la castaña se acercó a él y le dijo "Adió", esperando que no le respondiera, él la sorprendió dandole un beso en la mejilla, para luego decirle "Nos vemos, Ryuzaki". Fue algo tan extraño, pero no pudo hacerse ilusiones, porque él no sentía nada por ella, eso debía grabarselo.

Cuando llegaron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, se sintió triste, sabía que separarse de los Echizen era lo mejor, pero ya sentia que los extrañaba. Su nuevo apartamento era frío y desconocido, no es que estuviera acostumbrada a las grandes comodidades, pero esa habitación fría en la que vivirian se sentía vacía...por el hecho de que nadie los esperaba con una sonrisa para darles la bienvenida, más bien estaban completamente solas. La única ventaja que tenía era que quedaba más cerca de la Preparatoria, pero además de eso, nada más.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien

Debido a que tuve un problema en el netbook u.u no podía utilizar word, por lo mismo no podía escribir mis continuaciones. Así que ahora les escribo desde WordPad, no es tan bueno como Word, encuentro que tiene sus diferencias, además de que este no cuenta las páginas, por ello no estoy segura si esto es un largo capitulo o corto.

No sé como titular este capitulo, porque han sucedido tantas cosas. Algún día lo pensaré o me pueden dar ideas xd

Espero que les guste y comenten. Aunque no creo que les guste del todo xd por todo lo que ha pasado.

Mi pág es: Hinata-sakuno fanfiction

Saludos :) Cuidense!

Sayonara


	8. Nueva vida

"**Capitulo 8-Nueva vida"**

La noche fue fría y triste para la castaña, dicho apartamento no era acogedor, ni siquiera era cómodo para vivir, se había acostumbrado al calor de su hogar, bueno…"La casa de los Echizen" que habían sido todo para ella.

Se levantó cerca de las siete, luego de darse una ducha y vestirse caminó hacía la pequeña cocina que quedaba frente a su habitación, no había mucho que comer ni tampoco había qué cocinar, debía ir al supermercado después de clases si quería tener algo para la cena. Percibió una nota que había pegado su abuela en el refrigerador, diciendo que se había marchado antes porque tenía una reunión muy importante con el director y algunos integrantes de alto mando en tenis. Así que comería sola…al igual como lo hacía antes que su casa fuera destruida por un meteorito, cuando su abuela estaba fuera del país y tenía que vivir sola, parecía sentirse de la misma forma en dichos momentos.

Lo bueno era que de ahora, era que vivía cerca de la Preparatoria, por ello no era necesario tomar un bus y realizar trasbordos para llegar, sino que tan solo debía caminar unas cuadras, lo único bueno hasta ahora.

Parecía que hubiesen pasado años desde que no caminaba de ese modo tan solitario. Suspiró, no debía haber salido tan temprano, estaría en dicho lugar dentro de 15 minutos, por lo mismo decidió caminar con más tranquilidad, no iba tarde a clases, así que no tenía de que preocuparse. Era su primer día lejos de él, se sentía desdichada, parecía haber despertado de un sueño encantador y volver a la realidad, pero no, lo que había vivido no había sido del todo un gran sueño, también podría haberse llamado una pesadilla...después de todo lo que le había dicho, quizás era mejor apartarse de su vida. Antes no podía hacerlo porque vivian bajo el mismo techo, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo, al fin viviría una vida "normal y tranquila", se repitió esas palabras en su mente, "Más bien, será aburrida y común" Se corrigió a si misma.

En cambio la vida de Ryoma sería perfecta, aunque ya lo era antes, pero de seguro se sentiría mejor de ese modo. Ya que le avergonzaba que vivieran juntos y le aterraba la idea que alguien de la Preparatoria se llegara a enterar de aquello, porque entonces su reputación sería destruida. Era tan engreído, sí lo mejor era tenerlo muy lejos de ella, al igual a como había sido siempre. No obstante, no podía olvidar aquellos repentinos sucesos que vivió con él, aun si le había dicho que no debía ilusionarse con todo, se sentía confusa ¿Porqué no lo había hecho con alguien más? ¿Porqué solo a ella...? No lo sabía, y no esperaba tampoco descubrirlo algún día.

Se detuvo en el paradero a descansar, había estado tan sumisa en sus pensamientos que no había caminado tranquilamente y de igual forma había avanzado raudamente. Se quedo observando dicho lugar, donde Ryoma la había rescatado de cierto sujeto en plena noche, también recordó todas las veces que se separaron en ese lugar para fingir que no se venían juntos, extrañaría esos breves momentos. El bus que tanto conocía se detuvo frente al paradero, entonces le pareció verlo bajar desde él, caminando con estilo con su cabello negro bien peinado, su mirada seductora...con aquellos ojos ambar que tanto había observado por años, para dirigirlos hacía ella y decir su apellido con determinación.

-Ryuzaki-

-¿Eh? ¿Ryoma-Kun?- Reaccionó extrañada, entonces se percató que se encontraba frente a ella, realmente estaba ahí, no había sido una ilusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, caminaba hacía la Preparatoria-

-Pensé que no necesitabas un bus para llegar aquí, por eso me parece extraño que estes parada justo en este lugar-

-E-Estoy esperando a mis amigas- Se sonrojó

"Ya veo" Logró articular en un leve susurro, para luego caminar por alado de ella y marcharse. Sintió una extraña sensación cuando se fue sin despedirse, como si volvieran a ser desconocidos. Volteó a verlo en silencio, su cabello negro parecía ser acariciado por el viento, aun despeinado se veía hermoso. Suspiró, debía dejar de pensar en Ryoma de ese modo, ya que jamás se fijaría en ella, y era hora de rendirse.

Tomoka la sorprendió abrazandola por la espalda, no se había percatado de su presencia, más bien no sabía ni en que preciso momento había llegado, su amiga no dejaba de sorprenderla. Le sonrió y caminaron juntas hacía la Preparatoria, como siempre hablaron acerca de los hermanos de Tomoka, y luego de los estudios. La veía tan emocionada hablando acerca de lo que habían hecho esta vez, que no quizo interrumpirla con lo que le estaba pasando, le contaría más tarde.

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Ann las localizó a lo lejos, sentadas sobre una manta comiendo sus almuerzos. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar las tres, dado que el día completo habían estado haciendo tareas de calculo que les había absorvido mayor parte del día.

-Odio Calculo- Gruñó Tomoka

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero debo aceptar que los ejercicios que dieron hoy eran dificiles-

-S-Sí...demasiado-Suspiró Sakuno

-Pero tu puedes pedirle ayuda a ya sabes quien, en cambio Momo no es de mucha ayuda en estos casos-

-Es cierto, él puede ayudarte-Sonrió Tomoka

-Pues...no creo que sea posible-

-¿Acaso aun están enfadados?-

-Oh es verdad, lo había olvidado- Susurró Ann y luego gruñó- Yo en tu lugar estaría de la misma forma después de lo que te dijo-

-N-No es por eso, sino que...ya no vivimos juntos-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron las dos asustadas-¿D-Desde cuándo?-

-Desde anoche, mi abuela dijo que como veía que nuestra relación no era muy buena, se había conseguido un apartamento para que nos quedaramos temporalmente hasta que encontraramos algo-

-¿Y que dijo la tía?- Preguntó Tomoka

-No quería que nos fueramos, pero debíamos hacerlo...-

-Apuesto que él no dijo nada-Gruñó Ann

-Algo parecido, cuando nos despedimos...fue tan extraño, incluso esta mañana me pasó algo similar-

-¿Porqué? ¿En qué sentido fue extraño?-

-No sé, como si hubieramos retrocedido al pasado y volvieramos a ser nada más que simple compañeros-Susurró- Es cierto que en estos meses no fuimos nada, pero por lo menos nuestra relación era distinta...lo que quiero decir es que aun si me tratara mal, había algo distinto...no sé como explicarlo-

-No necesitas explicarlo, lo comprendemos completamente-

-¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Tomoka- No debes darnos explicaciones, entendemos por lo que estas pasando-

-Pensé que quizás este sería el momento perfecto para...-

-¿Para qué?-

-Olvidarlo-

-Pero...lo has intentando miles de veces ¿Estas segura que podrás esta vez?-Preguntó Tomoka preocupada- No quiero decir que no lo hagas, pero ¿Crees que es la mejor solución?-

-S-Sí pienso que es lo mejor-

-Pero...talvez él siente algo por ti, pero actua así por su personalidad -

-Sakuno tiene razón, quizás lo mejor es que lo olvide- La miró seriamente- Si crees que ese es el camino correcto, quiero que sepas que tienes nuestro apoyo-

-Es cierto, lo haremos sea cual sea tu decisión, para eso estamos-Sonrió Tomoka

-Gracias...siempre están ahí cuando más las necesito, de verdad se los agradezco

-Siempre estaremos allí- La abrazó Ann y miró a Tomoka que parecía sorprendida- Pero para hacerlo debes confiar en nosotras-

-Así es, no vuelvas a preocuparnos más, Sakuno-Chan-Se unió al abrazo-

-No volveré a hacerlo...-Susurró y sus ojos se nublaban, pero de felicidad- M-Muchas gracias-

No sabía que haría sin sus amigas, se sentía afortunada de tenerlas siempre ahí cuando más las necesitaba, antes de ellas no pensaba que podría tener amigas, era tan timida que era incapaz de hablar con las demás. La primera que conoció fue a Tomoka en secundaria, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, caminaba por los alrededores del Instituto nerviosa, no conocía a nadie y debía presentarse frente a toda la clase por haber llegado a fin de mes, debido a algunos viajes con su abuela. Entonces Tomoka le habló, esbozaba una gran sonrisa y la ayudó a encontrar su salón, que resultaba ser el mismo. La admiraba por ser capaz de comunicarse con todos, haciendóse respetar y por ser muy energética todo el tiempo, ella la había impulsado a hacer cosas que jamás creería que haría.

En cambio Ann, había llegado muchos años después, exactamente dos meses después de haber ingresado a Preparatoria, es decir hace un año que la conocía. Sin embargo aveces sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, era una excelente persona, también la admiraba por tener un carácter fuerte y por sus grandes capacidades intelectuales. Recordaba perfectamente su llegada, se encontraban en plenas clases de biología, cuando el director ingresó con ella, y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella. Desde ese momento su amistad nació, ya que no solo eran compañeras de banco, sino que también asistían al mismo club deportivo, el de tenis.

La tarde pasó volando al igual que todos los días en los que tenían cosas interesantes de las cuales hablar, llegando finalmente la hora de entrar al club. Donde debían seguir practicando entre parejas para poder aprender a coordinarse, y lograr ganar cuando llegara el momento. Sakuno no quería pensar en el ambarino, por ello como nunca intentó concentrarse en la mirada del pelirrojo, debía olvidar donde se encontraba y quienes más se encontraban allí, solo tenía que enfocarse en su compañero y en el tenis para poder triunfar. Al principio fue dificil, viendo la forma en como se llevaban Ryoma y Ayami, pero después logró desviar su atención de ellos y concentrarse en el juego.

-¡Lo haces muy bien!-La animó Kintaro

-G-Gracias...-Susurró nerviosa

-Pero tienes una pequeña debilidad-

-¿Cuál?-

-La forma en como tomas la raqueta

-¿Eh?- Miró sus manos- No entiendo a qué te refieres

-Para lanzarla debes optar una postura determinada-Tomó su raqueta y hizo una demostración- Debes tomar la raqueta con las dos manos, así...¿Lo ves?-

-E-Esto...-Intentó tomarla de esa forma y lo miró nerviosa, nunca se había dado cuenta que tomaba erroneamente la raqueta, quizás eso explicaba todo- ¿Así?-

-Casí, es decir...no, mira es así-

-No entiendo-Sonrió nerviosa

-Si quieres yo te ayudo-Sonrió

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-

Kintaro apareció atrás de ella de la nada, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y llegando hacía sus manos, fue tan repentino que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su corazón latía y no entendía porqué...más bien no comprendía porqué estaba haciendo eso.

Ryoma bebía una botella de agua, agotado porque Ayami fuera tan buena en los entrenamientos que se volvían realmente un desafío, pero eso le agradaba. Ella se sentó a su lado dando un largo suspiro, estaba muy cansada, pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con el ambarino.

-Estoy cansada, pero lo hemos hecho muy bien-Sonrió

-Sí-

-Mira parece que ellos también lo están haciendo bien-Sonrió maliciosamente

Al dirigir su mirada hacía donde ella indicaba, vio a la castaña y al pelirrojo juntos...entonces se sintió extraño. No entendía porqué, pero lo sentía, como rabia ¿Porqué estaban de ese modo? ¿Acaso no entendían que era un entrenamiento como para estar de tal manera en la cancha? Parecía que el pelirrojo se estaba aprovechando de ella, sí eso hacía, se estaba aprovechando de tal forma que la hacía creer que le estaba enseñando, cuando en realidad no lo hacía.

"Mira, desliza las manos así" le dijo el pelirrojo, para luego tomar sus manos y llevarlas hacía el mango de la raqueta para indicarle como era. Fue entonces cuando las envolvió en las suyas, "Son tan calidas" Pensó la castaña nerviosa. "Así ¿Lo entiendes?" sonrió, mientras ella asintía nerviosa. Cuando se alejó de ella se sintió mucho mejor, no quería tenerlo cerca, más bien no era por él, sino porque nadie nunca había estado con ella de ese modo...se sentía raro, y no debía haberlo permitido, pero estaba tan concentrada en aprender que no podía hacer nada. Desvió sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido y se concentró en seguir entrenando.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, todos fueron a las duchas a arreglarse, para luego irse a sus casas. Como Ann debía hablar algo con Momo antes de marcharse, Sakuno salió primero luciendo su uniforme de Preparatoria a esperarla a la salida, todos se despidieron de ella con una sonrisa para caminar a sus destinos. No entendía porqué se había sentido de esa forma cuando el pelirrojo había estado tan cerca de ella, pero habia sido tan rápido que no logró detenerlo. Suspiró, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Sintió la voz de Ayumi acercandóse, al mirar se encontró con ella y el ambarino caminando hacía la salida, su corazón comenzó a palpitar al verlo salir, debía reprimir sus emociones, porque debía olvidarlo de una vez por todas. La chica de cabello negro se despidió de él con una hermosa sonrisa y caminó en dirección contraria para alejarse. Ahora sólo se encontraban ellos dos, quería irse...no, más bien quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, no soportaba tenerlo ahí, rogaba porque Ann llegara pronto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron su corazón parecía querer salir de ella y huir, fingió una sonrisa para saludarlo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento? Pareciera que tú y Ayami se llevan muy bien-

-Betsuni, solo sabemos coordinarnos bien-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Kintaro me ha estado ayudando mucho y he aprendido a manejar algunas técnicas-

-Pareciera que se estan llevando bien-

-Sí, un poco-

-¿Un poco? Pareciera que fuera más que eso-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A lo que sucedió hace un rato-

-¿Que cosa?- Entonces recordó lo de la raqueta

-Parece que lo has recordado-

-Sólo me estaba ayudando a tomar bien la raqueta, decía que no la tomaba bien-

-No hay que ser un experto para tomar la raqueta, hay diversas formas no hay una forma indicada-Suspiró- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te esta engañando?-

-¡Él no me esta engañando! Es una buena persona y-

-¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a decir que solo estaba ayudando?- La interrumpió

Asintió enfadada, dandóse cuenta que estaba dando explicaciones que no debía, él no era nada de ella, así que no debía insinuar nada ni preguntar.

-Cree lo que quieras entonces-

-Por supuesto que lo haré- Gruñó- No debo darte explicaciones, no somos nada. Por ello creeré lo que quiera-

-Tienes razón-Respondió friamente- Pero al mismo tiempo estas esquivocada-

-¿En qué?-

-Yo no te pedí explicaciones, tu me las has dado sola-

-P-Pero tú-

-Por eso tu argumento no es válido- Le dio la espalda

-¡Deja de creerte el centro del universo!- Gruñó- ¿Crees que puedes irte así simplemente?-

-Sí ¿Porque debería quedarme?-

-Porque...aun no hemos terminado-

-No tenemos nada que discutir, haz lo quieras- Caminó en sentido contrario- Bye-

Sakuno se quedó observandolo con furía, mientras Ann aparecía a su lado ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ryoma estaba celoso? No podía decirle nada a su amiga, porque sabía que estaba enfadada.

Caminaron juntas hacía el supermercado, Sakuno le había pedido que la acompañara dado que no tenía nada que comer en su apartamento, y le hacía falta muchas cosas. Por ello, mientras iban eligiendo los productos, aprovecharon de conversar acerca de lo que había ocurrido. La castaña de largas trenzas no podía dejar de pensar en lo desagradable que podría llegar a ser el ambarino, habían ocasiones como aquellas que no podía soportarlo, era tan desesperante, creyendo que era el centro de atención del universo, y que podía insultar a cualquiera como quisiera. Con mayor razón debía olvidarlo, para demostrarle que podía hacerlo.

Aun si se encontraban fuera de la preparatoria, debían hablar con cautela de él, porque no debían ser descubiertas por nadie. Mientras Sakuno seguía la lista de cosas que debía comprar, seguía hablando de lo enfadada que estaba, mientras Ann escuchaba asustada por miedo a que destruyera algún producto, nunca pensaba verla de ese modo, no sabía si reir o correr, pero era extraño verla tan enfadada por alguien, era cierto que no era la más tolerante del mundo, pero manejaba la mayoría de las veces su ira. Pero ahora, Ryoma había conseguido que estallara más que las otras veces, pero no en llanto esta vez.

Tras pagar las cosas, caminaron juntas hacía el apartamento cargando las bolsas, eran demasiadas y muy pesadas, pero estaban a dos cuadras de su hogar, así que no debían esforzarse demasiado.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-Olvidarlo, definitivamente debo hacerlo-Gruñó

-mmm ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-Ignorandolo

-Además de eso, creo que deberías enfocarte en ganar en el club, de esa forma mantendras tu mente ocupada y no pensaras en él-

-Tienes razón, pero...aun si quiero hacerlo, no puedo controlar lo que siento y-

-Si no puedes reprimirlo, entonces finge que no lo sientes-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Ignorando tus sentimientos-

-mmm ya veo, lo intentaré-

-Pero sabes, puede que no este en lo correcto con mi hipotesís, pero creo que lo que sucedió hoy fueron celos-

-¿Celos? No creo que él sienta celos-

-Los conozco muy bien, y pude verlo en él, por la forma en como actúo. Quizás la mejor venganza contra él, sería además consiguiendo que desconfie de ti-

-N-No entiendo-

-Que piense que tu ya no lo quieres y que perdió una de sus fans. Como es tan egolatra, creo que eso conseguirá que este celoso más seguido y se de cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo-

-No creo que funcione-

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo-Sonrió- Y ya sabemos quien nos puede ayudar-

-¿Quién?-

-Kintaro-

-No va a querer hacerlo, menos si se trata de Ryoma-

-No le diremos el plan, simplemente sé más amable con él y listo-

-Pero no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos...-

-No lo harás, sólo serás una mejor amiga-

-Esta bien-Suspiró

Luego de dejar las cosas en el interior del apartamento, Ann se marchó dejando sola a la castaña que quedo pensativa ante las palabras de su amiga ¿Poner celoso a Ryoma? ¿Eso era posible? No sabía si debía hacerlo o no...Pero en realidad no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Los días comenzaron a avanzar raudamente, y comenzó a olvidar su existencia, bueno...no lo hacía, pero al menos ignoraba que él estuviera allí, ya que debía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en su nuevo hogar y sin él bajo el mismo techo. Aun si vivían bajo el mismo cielo, ya no le prestaría la misma atención que hacía antes, porque debía olvidarlo, mientras más rápido lo hiciera, mejor para ella.

Kintaro que había notado que la castaña era más amable con él y no tomaba en cuenta a Ryoma, comenzó a sentirse triunfante, parecía que por fin lo había escuchado, y se olvidaría de él. Estaba tan feliz, que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Ya no se mostraba de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes, ahora su mirada era más seria, o talvez aparentaba ser de ese modo, cuando en realidad en el fondo estaba sufriendo, eso al menos pensaban sus amigas que la conocían muy bien. No obstante, eso la estaba ayudando a volverse más fuerte en el tenis, era tan audaz que conseguía devolver todas las pelotas correctamente, considerando que en algún momento le tuvo miedo a ellas, ahora no era así.

Ryoma seguía sintiendóse extraño, de la misma forma en la que se encontraba cuando ella no quería volver a casa, pero ahora no era por una decisión de ella, sino que no vivían juntos. Pero no se sentía extraño porque no estuvieran bajo el mismo techo, sino que era por la forma en como ella actuaba, su mirada se estaba volviendo cada vez más fría, parecía que era por su causa. Aun así eso era lo mejor para ella, al principio podría dolerle, pero después sería capaz de superarlo y lo olvidaría, eso debía hacer. Lo malo de todo era que Toyama se estaba aprovechando de la situación y se estaba acercando más a ella, eso le molestaba ¿Acaso no podía permanecer en su lugar? Además parecía que ella le sonreía más seguido y lo tomaba más en cuenta con sus actos irracionales, no entendía porqué era tan ingenua.

Finalmente llegó el día que no todos esperaban, el día en que dos parejas debían enfrentarse entre sí, y la ganadora obtendría el premio mayor. El juego consistía en que las dos entrenadoras sacarían un papel al azar con los nombres de las parejas que participarian, no obstante como Sumire se encontraba en dichos momentos, uno de los jugadores tuvo que sacar un papel en su representación, en este caso el capitán Tezuka.

-Ryoma Echizen y Ayumi Suzuki- Anunció Tezuka por un lado

-Kintaro Toyama y Sakuno Ryuzaki- Anunció la entrenadora del club de tenis femenino

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron todos preocupados

El corazón que se había vuelto de piedra de Sakuno, de repente comenzó a latir desesperadamente, no quería luchar contra ellos...no contra Ryoma. Kintaro sonreía sabiendo que esta sería su gran oportunidad para vengarse del ambarino y ganarle, ya que la castaña se había vuelto fuerte. Mientras que Ann miraba preocupada a su amiga, había conseguido ignorarlo por dos semanas, pero ahora...no entendía como lo podría hacer, sí debía enfrentarse a él en un juego serio de tenis.

-Podemos lograrlo, Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Kintaro

-N-No lo sé-Susurró preocupada

-¿Algún problema? Ryuzaki- Preguntó el ambarino para desconcertarla- ¿Acaso temes perder?-

-No es eso-Logró decir aun si su corazón latía como una locomotora, lo miró desafiante definitivamente no perdería contra él, le ganaría o moriría en el intento- ¡No cantes victoria antes de tiempo! N-Nosotros te ganaremos- Gruñó- ¿Verdad Kintaro?-

-Por supuesto-Sonrió el pelirrojo

-Eso lo veremos, vamos Suzuki- Ordenó el ambarino a la chica de cabello negro que lo miraba extrañada y luego asintió.

Las parejas se ubicaron cada uno en sus posiciones, para prepararse para competir, Kintaro debía comenzar haciendo el servicio contra Ryoma que estaba en su misma posición, y las dos chicas se encontraban en el centro. Dio tres botes en el suelo para ver si la pelota estaba bien, y luego la lanzó hacía el cielo para darle con la raqueta.

El juego había comenzado, Ayumi se propuso a si misma que no defraudaría a Ryoma, al contrario le demostraría que era la mejor, si debía ser mala contra sus oponentes lo haría, principalmente con dicha castaña de ojos carmesí que estaba interesada en él.

Todo iba marchaba perfectamente, la pelota iba de lado a lado sin marcar ningún punto, porque ambas parejas se coordinaban tan bien que la pelota no podía quedarse en un solo lugar. Sakuno desvió todos sus pensamientos de Ryoma en el juego, para enfocarse en ganar que era su único proposito hace semanas, mientras que Ann rogaba porque su amiga saliera victoriosa. De pronto Ryoma dio un gran salto hacía el cielo y consiguió lanzar una pelota tan rápida que no consiguió ser alcanzada por el pelirrojo, y dio el primer punto.

-¡Bien! Primer punto-Sonrió Ayumi a Ryoma- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Ryoma-Sama!-

-Eres muy lento, Toyama-

-Sólo fue suerte de principiante, ya verás que te derrotaremos-

-Como digas-Suspiró y miró a su compañera- Suzuki es tu turno

Asintió esbozando una sonrisa y caminó hacía su lugar para dar el primer saque. Ryoma lo había hecho muy bien con los suyos, ya era su turno. Miró seriamente a la castaña que se encontraba al otro lado y lo lanzó tan rápido que no logró ser percibido por ella. De pronto el juego pareció ser modificado, ya no eran solo Ryoma y Kintaro los competidores, sino que era un partido de chicas, Sakuno había dejado de lado su timidez e inseguridad y se había comprometido a ganarle a Ayami, tomandóse en serio todo. Las chicas eran muy buenas entre ellas, Kintaro podía notar que tanto Suzuki como Ryuzaki se estaban tomando el juego en serio, pero se preguntaba si era realmente por el tenis o había otro motivo oculto, porque se veían muy serenas frente al asunto de no perder.

"Es rápida, pero como todas tiene la misma debilidad...impresionar al mismo chico" Pensó Ayami notandola distraída y lanzando una pelota rauda hacía su cuerpo. Consiguiendo que cayera de rodillas, preocupando a todos los que se encontraban presentes percibiendo el partido.

-Sakuno ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kintaro preocupado

-Oh...lo siento-Fingió disculparse Ayami- No era mi intención que te lastimaras- Entonces se percató que no se podía levantar- ¿Puedes continuar?-

-S-Sí puedo- Susurró y volvió a levantarse con dificultad, debía admitir que le dolía el tobillo, pero no perdería ahora...no en dicho momento tan crucial.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó dudoso Kintaro

-Sí, lo estoy- Se sacudió un poco- No fue nada, continuemos-

-No deberías malgastar pelotas en cosas así- Le Susurro Ryoma a Ayami que se sorprendió al sentir que su plan había sido descubierto- Va en contra de las reglas-

-No lo haré más-Sonrió- Lo prometo- Cruzó los dedos

-Esta bien, continúa-

-¡Sí!- Sonrió y miró a la castaña- ¿Estas lista? Ryuzaki-Al verla asentir, lanzó un nuevo saqué

La pelota nuevamente comenzó a trasladarse de un lugar a otro sin cesar, parecía que no había a detenerse de nuevo porque seguían con una gran coordinación. Ryoma analizaba la situación, según sus calculos podrían asegurar su victoria con un punto más, ya que dadas las circunstancias de Ryuzaki no podría seguir con la misma velocidad que antes por haberse lastimado y eso dejaría en desventaja a Kintaro, pero lo que había hecho su compañera era un juego sucio.

Sakuno no era tan ingenua como creían, sospechaba que Ayami la había golpeado a proposito por la forma en como la miraba, por lo mismo no iba a perder contra ella, aun reconociendo que su pierna comenzaba a dolerle. Tomó la raqueta con las dos manos como le había enseñado Kintaro y dobló las rodillas, cuando la pelota iba directo hacía ella en un raudo movimiento logró devolverla tan fuerte que consiguió anotar su primer punto.

Kintaro la abrazó emocionado, mientras el ambarino se enfadaba al ver ese acto tan repentino ¿Acaso no podría controlarse? Ahora se aprovechaba de sus triunfos. En cambio Ayami estaba desconcertada ¿Que había sido eso? ¿De donde había provenido esa fuerza? No debía pensar en eso ahora, debía ganarle a esa chica, lo que había sucedido recién podría haber sido una suerte de principiante, pero ella era más fuerte Sakuno Ryuzaki, eso se lo demostraría.

Ahora que estaban iguales, debía pensar en algo sucio para dejarla fuera de la competencía, ya que si se confiaba demasiado podría anotar otro. Ajustó su gorra y se enfocó en ella, notó que su pierna derecha temblaba...¿Acaso dicha caída le había ocasionado algún daño? Comenzó a mirarla y a analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, entonces sonrió localizando su punto debil "Sus rodillas". Pero no podía lanzarla directamente hacía ella, Ryoma podría desconfiar de ella, por lo mismo debía provocar que el dolor aumentara, "Ya sé" Pensó emocionada la chica de cabello negro y tez blanca, lanzando una bola tan rápida, que pensarían que su único objetivo era hacer un nuevo punto, pero no era solo eso.

Sakuno alarmada corrió hacía ella a toda velocidad, debía detenerla por si misma, porque Kintaro no estaba en su territorio, pero entonces sintió un dolor tan grande en su rodilla que cayó nuevamente al cemento, si les hubiera tocado la cancha de pasto sintetico esto no hubiese ocurrido.

-¡Punto!-Sonrió Ayami- Con esto tenemos asegurada nuestra victoria, Ryoma-Sama- Lo miró, pero él la ignoraba y dejaba la raqueta a un lado- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó extrañada, viendo como él se dirigía a la castaña que estaba en el suelo.

-Sakuno ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?- Kintaro la observaba como estaba sentada en el suelo tomandóse la rodilla con mucho dolor- Justo ahora no está Ryuzaki-Sensei ¿Te llevo a tu casa?-

-Yo lo haré- Apareció Ryoma frente a ellos

-¿Eh? ¿Tú? Olvídalo- Gruñó Kintaro- No permitiré que lo hagas, no mereces hacerlo-

Ryoma lo miró tan fríamente que por primera vez el pelirrojo sintió miedo, "Apartate, Toyama" anunció el ambarino pasando por alado de él y llegando hacía la castaña. Ella lo observaba llorando, no quería que la viera así, pero ya era tarde...sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no podía ocultar su dolor. Sin decirle una palabra la tomó entre sus brazos en la misma posición que se encontraba, sorprendiendola no solo a ella, sino a todos los presentes que no comprendían porque estaba haciendo eso.

-Echizen espera- Apareció Momo con Ann a su lado- ¿Y qué hay del juego?-

-Lo dejaré, no me gusta jugar sucio como lo hace Suzuki-

-Pero Sakuno ¿Estarás bien?- Preguntó Ann mirando a su amiga que estaba sonrojada y solo asentía sin decir una palabra- Esta bien-

-Momo-Sempai-

-¿Sí?-

-Necesito que me lleves mis cosas a la enfermería ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-S-Sí, por supuesto...-No podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-Ok, nos vemos-

Ann estaba feliz por la actitud de Ryoma, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enfadada con Ayami ¿Quién se creía que era para lastimar a Sakuno? Ya se las vería con ella y Tomoka.

Sakuno no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, no sabía si era por el dolor o por lo que estaba viviendo. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la mujer de bata blanca les dijo que tenía un pequeño esquince en la rodilla izquierda, pero podría recuperarse con tres días de descanso. Ryoma sabía muy bien que con el tenis se ocasionaban diversas lesiones, como lo que le había sucedido a Tezuka, pero lo que le había sucedido a la castaña ahora podría deberse a los golpes de Suzuki o que haya estado entrenando demasiado estos días. Sea cual fuera la verdadera razón debía cuidarse.

Momo llegó a los pocos minutos a la enfermería junto con Ann llevando las cosas de ambos, se ofrecieron a acompañarlos al apartamento de Sakuno, pero Ryoma prefería que no como siempre. Cuando se marcharon, Ann tomó su celular para contarle a Tomoka la noticia, quién apenas se enteró fue a ver a Tachibana a su casa para que le contará cómo había sucedido todo.

Como Ryoma estaba cansado de llevarla en sus brazos, la había subido a su espalda, llevando su bolso con sumo cuidado y ella llevaba el suyo. Ella no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, comenzaba a asustarse. Lo bueno es que no debía preguntarle donde quedaba su hogar, ya que Nanjiro había ido con él hace unos días a dejarles algunas cosas, pero ellas no se encontraban. Cuando había visto la apariencia de dicho lugar, no entendía como podían vivir allí, y comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

Luego de unas cuadras, finalmente llegaron a dicho lugar, la dejó en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se percató que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Ya llegamos ¿Puedes sacar las llaves?-Suspiró, estaba cansado, pero no por ella, sino por el peso de ambos bolsos.

-Sí- Abrió su bolso y extrajo una pequeñas llaves que puso en la cerradura y logró abrirla- ¿Quieres agua?-

-Bueno-

En el momento en que lo hizo pasar, Ryoma se sintió peor, no podía creer que durmieran allí...era todo tan pequeño, la cocina estaba junto a la habitación y en ese mismo lugar a unos pasos estaba el baño, si no fuese porque tenían pocas cosas, estarían apretadas allí. Sakuno dejó sus cosas en el suelo y caminó con cuidado hacía la cocina, los vasos estaban en la alacena, pero no sabía como iba a alcanzarlos. Miró a Ryoma que se encontraba sentado en la mesa mirando hacía todos lados confuso y se preparó para poder sacarlos. "Yo lo haré, lo mejor será que descanses" dijo el ambarino adivinando sus pensamientos y obligandola a sentarse en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

Luego de tomarlos, los llenó con agua fría y se sentó frente a ella para darle uno. Ella tomó en silencio, parecía que no iba a hablarle por nada del mundo ¿Qué le sucedía? Podría estar nerviosa quizás, pero incluso cuando lo estaba no actuaba de esa forma.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias por todo-

-No es nada, pero ¿Estás sola todo el día?-

-S-Sí- Susurró nerviosa y su corazón comenzó a latir

-Eso no es bueno, debes reposar tres días, y por la forma en como esta estructurada la cocina, necesitarás ayuda-

De prontó su celular comenzó a sonar de la nada, mientras él se dignaba a contestar, ella lo observaba confundida ¿Porque hacía eso? No podía creer que estuviera preocupada por ella, porque siempre que lo creía, él luego la desmentía, pero había dejado el juego por ella, incluso la había cargado en frente de todos los de la Preparatoria, eso era extraño. Al identificar la voz de la tía a través del celular, sus pensamientos se detuvieron y miró al ambarino que parecía estar alarmado.

Sakura había visto a su hermano cargando a Sakuno, y tras escuchar unas conversaciones ajenas de algunos estudiantes de Preparatoria, se había enterado que la castaña se había lastimado tras un partido, y que Ryoma la llevaría a su casa. Nunca le contaba nada a su madre, pero este tipo de cosas extrañas debía saberlo, por ello apenas llegó a su casa le contó todo, y Rinko decidió llamarlo.

-Fue por un accidente- Respondió Ryoma intentando justificarse por lo que estaba haciendo-

-Ya veo ¿Y dónde está Sumire?- Preguntó Rinko al otro lado del celular

-No lo sé-

-¿Y siempre está sola?-

-Sí-

-¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?-

-Un esguince en la rodila izquierda, necesita 3 días de reposo-

-Sí esta siempre sola y necesita tres días, entonces deberías traerla-

-Betsuni-

-¿Porqué? Yo podría cuidarla bien

-Porque primero hay que preguntarle-

-Pasamela-

-¿Qué?-

-Deja hablar con ella-

-Olvídalo

-RYOMA TRAELA AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO-Gruñó Rinko

-Esta bien. Nos vemos- Colgó

Sakuno lo miró confundida ¿Que había sido ese grito? ¿Rinko estaba enfadada o algo así? Ryoma guardó su celular y le devolvió la mirada, no sabía como decirle eso, su madre aveces daba miedo, tenía un carácter tan cambiante, en eso se parecía a Ryuzaki.

-¿Que sucede?

-Era mi madre-

-Lo sabía-Sonrió un momento y se escuchó nostalgica- Reconocí su voz perfectamente

-Quiere que vuelvas a la casa-

-¿Eh?-

-Por lo mismo que te dije hace unos minutos, porque si estas lesionada necesitas que alguien te cuide. Y dice que ella lo hará bien-

-mmm no lo sé-Susurró- No quiero causar más molestías-

-No lo haces-Suspiró- Seré honesto, todos te extrañan mucho, incluso Sakura-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí

-Yo también los extraño, pero aunque quiera...no puedo volver-

-Sí es por mi, no te preocupes. Ya me acostumbré a tu presencia allí, así que no me importa si vuelves-

-Pero...si vuelvo, alguien de la Preparatoria podría enterarse que vivimos juntos y tu reputación caería-

-No me importa. Nunca me ha interesado lo que los demás piensen de mi, por lo mismo si se llegaran a enterar el mundo no terminaría-

-Entonces ¿No te molesta que vivamos juntos?-

-No...-

-Pero aun hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-Mi abuela-

-Mi padre se encargará de eso-Se levantó de la mesa- Vamos-

-¿Enseguida? Pero faltan mis cosas y-

-No podemos llevar todo ahora, así que me encargaré más tarde-

-¿Nos iremos caminando?- Al verlo asentir, comenzó a preocuparse- Pero ¿Y tu espalda?-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. No podemos usar el bus porque no puedes pisar muy bien, así que pienso que es lo mejor-

-¿Y un taxi? Creo que tengo dinero por ahí-

-Las monedas no sirven-

-Es cierto-Susurró

-Vamos-

-Esta bien

Tras dejar el apartamento lejos, se dirigieron hacía el Condominio en que vivían antes. Sakuno no creía que regresaría tan pronto ni mucho menos esperaba que Ryoma fuera tan amable con ella, pero no podía decirle nada, ya que cualquier cosa podría ser mal interpretada por él. Pero todas las cosas que había hecho por ella últimamente la dejaban mucho que pensar ¿Cuál sería su verdadero objetivo en realidad? Esperaba descubrirlo algún día.

Luego de muchas cuadras agotadoras, finalmente llegaron a la casa de "Los Echizen", donde Rinko los esperaba con una gran sonrisa. No pensaba que podría volver a ver a Sakuno tan pronto, estaba feliz, aun si lo de la lesión era grave, estaba contenta de volver a verla y emocionada de que Ryoma la hubiese ayudado. La depositó en su cama con cuidado y Rinko la ayudaría a cambiarse de ropa para que se pusiera comoda.

-Esperame unos minutos, vengo enseguida con una bandeja-Sonrió Rinko desapareciendo

-E-Esta bien- Sonrió sonrojada la castaña y dirigió su mirada al ambarino que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta- Por cierto...Gracias Ryoma-Kun, por todo lo de hoy-

-Betsuni, no debes darme las gracias, además ya sabes que-

-Lo sé, que todo lo que haces no es porque sientas algo por mi, sino porque tenías que hacerlo-Sonrió- No te preocupes, ya lo entendí-

-Bueno, me iré a estudiar-

-¿A estudiar?- Rió- Mejor dime que no quieres estar conmigo y te creeré, pero no me digas que vas a estudiar, sino lo haces-

-Es verdad, pero no es por eso, debo hacer algo. Nos vemos-

Se despidió con una leve mirada, dejando a la castaña marcando ocupado, como si esa mirada que no veía hace dos semanas detenidamente la hubiera traído de regreso a la vida, provocando que le diera una taquicardia tan eterna que la asustaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que por mas quisiera olvidarlo, al mismo tiempo no podía, una parte de ella le decía que no renunciara a él, que siguiera luchando. Porque lo amaba y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Continuará...

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Como están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Arigato por pasarse y gomene por hacer el capitulo tan largo**_

_**es que aveces me llega la inspiración y no puedo hacer nada.**_

_**Si tengo errores, después los corregiré correctamente, ya que **_

_**por ahora debo estudiar. **_

_**Cuidense! Saludos :)**_

_**Comenten onegai**_

_**Sayonara n_n**_


	9. El pasado de Ryoma

"_**Capitulo 9-El pasado de Ryoma" **_

Se despertó cerca de las siete de la noche por una discusión que oía a lo lejos, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacía todos lados, se encontraba en su habitación rosa rodeada de peluches. Se sentía a gusto allí, en dicho lugar si valia la pena despertar, le alegraba estar de vuelta. Quizó levantarse para ver quienes discutían, pero un gran dolor en la rodilla la obligó a volver a acomodarse en la almohada, había olvidado completamente cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba allí, entonces recordó el partido contra Ryoma y Ayami. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no podía creer que lo había vivido hace unas horas fuera real, pensaba que había sido un buen sueño o parte de sus fantasias, pero cuando había despertado en esa cálida habitación se había dado cuenta que era real.

Las voces se acercaban a ella, poco a poco parecían acercarse por el pasillo junto con unos pasos desesperados. Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente, encontrandóse con su abuela siendo seguida por Rinko y Nanjiro.

-Sakuno ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se sentó a su lado preocupada- Tu entrenadora me avisó lo que había sucedido-

-S-Sí estoy bien, mientras no me levante. Ahora intenté hacerlo y no puedo-

-No debes hacerlo, debes descansar- Dijo Rinko- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, debes avisarme ¿Está bien?-

-Pero no puedo dejarla aquí, prometimos que no ibamos a volver- La interrumpió Sumire

-Sumire ya te dije que no nos molesta que estén aquí-

-Aun si fuese cierto, no podemos aceptarlo-

-Pero Sumire, me he enterado que Sakuno se quedaría sola ahora por tu trabajo, yo podría cuidarla bien-

-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo, pediré algunos días-

-Por favor Sumire, extrañamos mucho a Sakuno, ya somos todos una familia deberían quedarse aquí-

-No lo sé, Rinko-Suspiró Sumire- No creo que a todos les agrade la idea de que estemos aquí, por ello no queremos molestar-

-Sí te refieres a Ryoma, él mismo fue quién la trajo aquí-

-Si me enteré eso por algunos rumores, pero puede haber sido por su lealtad con nuestra amistad, Nanjiro- Miró a su ex alumno de tenis.

-No lo creo, Ryoma no es así, no haría esto por nadie. Estoy segura que lo hizo por algún buen motivo-

-Rinko entiendo que quieras a Sakuno y te agradezco por que quieras cuidarla, pero debemos irnos-

-No se pueden ir, Sakuno aun no está bien-

-Sumire ya te hemos dicho que no tenemos ningún inconveniente en se queden en nuestra casa-Habló por fin Nanjiro, poniendo orden a las dos mujeres que estaban discutiendo- Por ello, deberías aceptar quedarte, dado que como dice Rinko lo que hizo mi hijo no es normal, ni por nuestra amistad lo haría, debe existir un buen motivo. Yo creo que a él no le molesta que vivamos todos bajo el mismo techo, ya que han pasado algunos meses y debe haberse acostumbrado. No obstante, si tu no te sientes segura de estar aquí, no te podemos obligar a quedarte lamentablemente-

-Nanjiro-Susurró Rinko sorprendida, nunca había escuchado a su esposo hablar tantas cosas coherentes

-No es que no me sienta segura, pero- Miró a la castaña que estaba recostada con dolor- ¿Quieres quedarte?-

-¿Eh? Y-Yo...-Quería quedarse, pero la mirada de todos en ella la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Sabía que lo mejor sería marcharse para olvidarse de todo, pero no se sentía capaz.

-No importa que decisión tomes, Sakuno-Sonrió Rinko- Te seguiremos queriendo. Por supuesto nos dará tristeza si tu decisión es marcharte, pero podremos vernos en otra oportunidad-

-Así no la ayudas mucho, mujer-

-Nanjiro tu sabes a que me refiero-Lo miró con odio y luego sonrió- Que puedes venir cuando quieras, porque este también es tu hogar-

-Sí, Rinko tiene razón. Sea que decisión tomes, te apoyaremos-Le dijo Nanjiro- Siempre serás bienvenida aquí-

-Abuela yo...-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Has tomado una decisión?- La miró esperando su respuesta

-Q-Quiero quedarme, les he tomado cariño a todos de la misma forma, pero...al mismo tiempo-

-Es por Ryoma ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Rinko adivinando sus pensamientos, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara- Ya veo, espera un momento-

-¿Eh? ¿A donde irás? Tía-

-Rinko ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Vengo en unos minutos-

Rinko dejó a todos sorprendidos en la habitación, Sakuno se sentía nerviosa, no sabía lo que tramaba la tía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

La mujer de cabello castaño caminó raudamente por el pasillo, hasta llegar finalmente a la habitación de su hijo, tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta, pero al no oír respuesta entró en ella sin anunciar su presencia. Ryoma leía un libro y escuchaba música al mismo tiempo, al encontrarse con su madre, se sorprendió, algo en su mirada no estaba bien ¿Que tramaba? Apartó el reproductor de música y la miró en silencio, parecía que tenía un plan, conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa maliciosa, y temía que él estuviera involucrado en eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó confundido

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Sumire ha venido hoy y-

-Deja adivinar, quiere llevarse a Ryuzaki de regreso ¿Verdad?-

-Así es-Asintió con una enorme sonrisa, sintiendóse orgullosa de tener un hijo tan inteligente- Y le hemos preguntado a Sakuno-Chan si desea quedarse-

-¿Y?- Preguntó extrañado, no entendía que tenía que ver él en ese asunto

-Dice que quiere quedarse porque se ha encariñado con todos, pero hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-Me sorprende que no lo infieras ¿No sabes de qué hablo?-

-Betsuni-

-Tú eres el problema-Lo miró con una sonrisa y Ryoma la miró confundido, ya sabía que Sakuno estaba enamorada de él, pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera?- Sumire dice que tú no quieres que ellas vuelvan a la casa, al igual como Sakuno se ve insegura por ti-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me vaya de la casa?-

-Por supuesto que no, Ryoma-Kun- Le sonrió

-¿Entonces? Deberías ir directo al grano-

-Creo que deberías demostrarle a todos que quieres que Sakuno regrese a casa-

-Olvidalo-

-Pero-

-Ya dije que no-Suspiró

-Ryoma no seas así, Sakuno ya es parte de la familia y-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

-Sí tiene que ver contigo, son compañeros hace años y han vivido juntos ahora-

-Pero eso no significa nada- Le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su cama para seguir leyendo

-RYOMA ECHIZEN-Gruñó Rinko

-Ya te dije que-Volteó y se asustó al ver a su madre así, cuando se transformaba realmente le daba miedo.

-¡VAS A IR AHORA!-

-Pero-

-TE DIJE QUE AHORA-

-Ya entiendo las cosas que dice mi padre-Susurró

-Ryoma ¿Que has dicho?-

-Nada-Suspiró- Ya ¿Qué quieres que diga?-

-Eso tienes que pensarlo tú-

-¿Eh? No puedo hacer eso-

-Tú eres inteligente Ryoma, yo se que puedes. Piensa en algo. No hay nada que no puedas hacer-

-Pues esto es lo único que no puedo hacer-

-mmm es cierto, te cuesta expresarte...Entonces ya sé lo que dirás-

-Todo menos lo que estas pensando-

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy pensando-

-Dime entonces si no estoy en lo cierto en esto, quieres que diga que estoy enamorado de ella ¿Verdad?-

-De verdad eres bueno infiriendo- Rió nerviosa

-No es inferir, te conozco que es distinto-

-Entonces elige, piensa en algo mejor o seguirás con mi plan-Rió maliciosamente

-Esta bien, acabemos con esto de una vez-

-¿Lo harás?-Lo abrazó emocionada- Muy bien, vamos-

Rinko aveces era tan manipuladora, la forma en como se transformaba de repente le daba miedo, eran cierto los rumores que le decía Nanjiro cuando era niño sobre su lado b, cuando era pequeño creía que su padre exageraba las cosas, porque Rinko siempre dulce y amable, pero igual que todas las madres tenía su doble cara.

Se detuvieron a pasos de la puerta, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, Rinko le dedicó una sonrisa y abrió la puerta para dejar a todos sorprendidos. Ryoma no había logrado pensar mucho en su discurso para convencer a Sumire, porque su madre había caminado tan rápido que fue incapaz de persuadirla a tiempo. "He vuelto" dijo finalmente Rinko, todos lo miraban confundidos, incluso se encontró dichos ojos carmesí que reposaban sobre los suyos, mientras veía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Ryoma-Kun...-Susurró nerviosa

-Rinko ¿Qué tramas?-Susurró Nanjiro

-Nada, ¿Acaso desconfias de mi?-

-Por supuesto ¿Te cabe alguna duda?-

-No me estas apoyando-

-Ryuzaki-Sensei-Habló por fin el ambarino- Yo...-Miró a Rinko dudoso un momento y al mirarlo desafiante, desvió su mirada para dirigirla a las dos Ryuzaki-

-¿Qué ocurre? Ryoma- Preguntó confusa Sumire

-No me molesta que vivan bajo el mismo techo que nosotros, además todos las han extrañado. He visto el lugar donde se hospedaban y creo que no es el adecuado para que ustedes vivan allí, dado que es muy pequeño, incluso yo me sentiría incomodo en un lugar así. Y considerando que Ryuzaki esta lesionada, creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí, ya que mi madre puede cuidarla bien y sola podría sucederle algo-

-¿Estás diciendo esto sólo porque tu madre te obligó a hacerlo?-Rió Sumire

-Betsuni, no es solo por eso- Mintió perfectamente- Es porque creo que lo mejor es que regresen-

-Dime algo, Ryoma-Lo miró seriamente- ¿Realmente quieres que volvamos? ¿Estas seguro de eso? Aun sabiendo que algún día todos tus compañeros se pueden enterar que Sakuno y tú viven juntos-

-Sí, estoy seguro. Incluso se lo mencione a Ryuzaki, no me importa si algún día se enterán los demás, porque nunca me ha importado la opinión del resto-

-Entonces ¿Aceptas? Sumire- La interrogó Rinko expectante

-No depende de mi-Miró a su nieta- ¿Qué opinas? Sakuno ¿Le crees?-

Todos se concentraron en ella, incluso Ryoma la miró en silencio analizando su reacción, sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo y sus manos temblaban, estaba tan nerviosa, todos la miradaba...hasta él. Debía tomar una decisión, pero no sabía cuál sería la correcta, quería quedarse, pero aun así se mostraba insegura e inquieta ante lo que podría suceder más adelante. ¿Aceptaba o no aceptaba? Era como esas propuestas romanticas que veía en las teleseries. Su mente fantaseo con Ryoma mirandola fijamente preguntandole si quería o no vivir con él, se veía tan seductor con una mirada determinante. "Reacciona Sakuno" Se dijo a si misma, saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad, debía responderle.

"¿Y bien? Sakuno" Preguntó Sumire "¿Aceptas o no?", "S-Sí...acepto" Logró pronunciar la castaña completamente nerviosa.

"¡Bien! ¡Caso arreglado!" dijo Rinko sonriente lanzando serpentinas, quién sabe de donde y sorprendiendo a todos. Abrazó a Sakuno y condujo a Sumire por el pasillo para que fueran a celebrar, mientras que Nanjiro se les unía feliz, ya que celebrarían con Sake, así que todo era maravilloso para él. Ryoma suspiró aliviado de que al fin pudiera estar libre de la promesa que le había hecho a su madre y podría regresar a leer. Pero antes de hacerlo tenía ganas de burlarse de la castaña que lo miraba colorada desde su cama, nerviosa parecía aun.

-¿Estás bien? Ryuzaki-

-S-Sí lo estoy, perfectamente ¿P-Porqué lo preguntas?-

-Porque pareciera que sigues nerviosa por mi presencia aquí-

-N-No es eso, para nada- Fingió una sonrisa

-¿Entonces no hay problema si me acerco más?-Sonrió maliciosamente

-N-No hay problema- Susurró colorada

-Me acercaré entonces- Se sentó a su lado, viendo como la castaña se ponía cada vez más roja

-¿No tenías algo que hacer?-

-Betsuni-

-¿Y qué hacías antes que la tía te fuera a buscar?-

-Leía un libro, pero ya me desconcentró demasiado-

-Ya veo...pero puedes retomarlo ahora ¿No?-

-¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿No quieres que me quede?-

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo que deberías volver a tus ocupaciones-

-Como digas, que descanses- Se acercó a la puerta

-Espera-

-¿Qué sucede?- Siguió dandole la espalda

-¿P-Podrías llamar a tu madre?-

-¿Ocurre algo?- Volteo confuso

-Q-Quiero ir al baño-

-Oh...ya veo. Espera un momento-

Sakuno esperó tranquilamente a que llegara Rinko, tenía que ir al baño, y no sabía como podría hacerlo, no era capaz de pisar ni mucho menos imaginaba de como podría hacerlo. Gracias a Ryoma había sido capaz de trasladarse porque la llevaba en sus brazos, pero ahora no estaba segura de como lo haría, su abuela no podía hacerlo porque tenía problemas a la espalda, Rinko no sabía si era capaz y Nanjiro...no se lo imaginaba haciendolo, le daba mucha vergüenza.

A los pocos minutos llegaron todos a su habitación, no quería tanta atención como para que todos corrieran hacía ella, pero Ryoma insistía en que él no era el culpable, los demás habían ido apenas habían escuchado. Rinko y Sumire fueron las primeras en acercarse a ella, mientras los hombres de la casa observaban desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sakuno estaba a la orilla de la cama con la pierna estirada, cuando había sucedido el accidente no le dolía tanto, pero ahora parecía que después de esa siesta el dolor había aumentado. Por más que intentaron hacerlo, ella gemía de dolor y eran incapaces de lograr ayudarla.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? Con mi espalda no puedo tomarla-

-mmm es tan delgada que no creo que pese tanto, pero me da miedo dañarla- Murmuró Rinko- Al menos que- Miró a su esposo y su hijo.

-No me mires a mi- Respondió Ryoma mirando a otro lado

Nanjiro no quería hacerlo, pero si no quedaba otra alternativa tendría que hacerlo. Al menos que su hijo lo hiciera, pero ¿Cómo podría convencerlo? Entonces pensó en lo que más hacía enfadar a Ryoma, podría resultar...nunca fallaba.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Inquirió Rinko mirando a Nanjiro

-mmm no lo sé, podría hacerlo-Murmuró y miró como su hijo lo miraba de reojos- Podría cumplir mi sueño de llevar a una jovencita en mis brazos-Susurró- Debe ser igual que mis revistas supongo, sí podría intentarlo-

-¿Y?- Preguntó Sumire impaciente

-Sí, creo que lo haré-

-Bien, entonces con Sumire iremos a buscar algunas cosas por mientras-

-¿Eh? Pero- Susurró Sakuno nerviosa viendo como las dos mujeres se marchaban

-No te preocupes Sakuno-Le sonrió Nanjiro- Todo saldrá bien-

Ryoma al escuchar lo que su padre había dicho, sintió una extraña sensación en su interior como de deseos de golpearlo ¿A qué se refería con que cumpliría su sueño? Era un viejo pervertido, eso era. Debía evitarlo, pero entonces tendría que él encargarse de todo. Observó como su padre se acercaba a ella, mientras Sakuno lo miraba nerviosa...Tomó aire y en un abrir de ojos apareció ante la castaña.

-Yo lo haré-

-¿Seguro?-Sonrió maliciosamente- Puedo hacerlo perfectamente-

-No confio en ti-Susurró cerca de él

-No sé a que te refieres, Ryoma-

-Apartate mejor-

-Esta bien- Sonrió- Entonces bajaré a ver televisión-

Nanjiro dejó a ambos solos, mientras el corazón de la castaña comenzaba a latir desesperadamente, no entendía porqué Ryoma la llevaría, estaba nerviosa de volver a estar en sus brazos, su mirada parecía perdida, como si no quisiera encontrarse con sus ojos carmesí y eso le aliviaba, porque si lo hacía sabía que no estaría tranquila. Se acercó a ella y con cuidado la llevo a sus brazos, con una mano llevaba sus piernas y con la otra afirmaba su espalda. La gravedad tuvo que obligarla a afirmarse de él y no se sintió tan avergonzada porque él se lo permitió. Nuevamente parecía que la habitación desaparecía estando sólo a ambos en un lugar insignificante, de fondo escuchando su corazón latir. Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo hasta finalmente llegar al baño, la dejó en el suelo para que lograra afirmarse de la muralla, no podía quedarse con ella allí eso sería demasiado, debía arreglarselas por sí sola. Lo único que podría hacer era esperar a que terminara afuera. Sakura que caminaba por allí lo notó esperando tras la puerta, ni con ella había sido tan considerada cuando era niña, quizás algo tenía Sakuno que lo cambiaba todo.

A los pocos minutos como una niña pequeña tuvo que gritar que estaba lista, le avergonzaba hacer eso, pero no podía hacer lo contrario porque dependía de Ryoma nuevamente.

De regreso a la habitación no se le hizo tan largo como de ida, pero se sintió de la misma forma de nerviosa, todas las cosas que estaba haciendo no le parecía normal proveniente de él, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones todavía.

Sumire y Rinko la esperaban en su habitación, tras haber escuchado de Nanjiro que Ryoma la llevaría al baño, habían regresado a presenciar la escena curiosas. Para variar la madre de Ryoma llevaba una cámara fotográfica recordarles ese momento por siempre.

La noche se hizo eterna, tuvo mucho dolor en la rodilla, no obstante con ayuda de algunos antiflamatorios logró dormir cerca de las once de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano como siempre, había olvidado que estaba con reposo ahora y no podía ir a clases, aunque no se perdería de tanto porque era miércoles, además que contaba con sus amigas para que la ayudaran a ponerse al día, pero de cierta forma nunca había faltado a clases, era de esas personas responsables que si faltaba era por algo puntual, no por enfermedades insignificantes. Aun si era distraida y descuidada, jamás había sufrido una lesión muscular tan fuerte como ahora.

Rinko entró en su habitación con una bandeja con comida para dos, para que tomaran un rico desayuno juntos. Se ubico en una mesa cercana frente a ella para que pasaran un grato momento juntas.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien- Sonrió- Aunque debo admitir que tuve unas pequeñas molestias, pero ahora estoy bien-

-Ya veo-Sonrió- Ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntas al parecer-

-Sí-Esbozó una gran sonrisa

-Ahora que estamos solas, podemos llevar a cabo nuestra conversación pendiente-

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere?-

-Sobre Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó sonrojada

-¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?-

-N-No...-Susurro sonrojada

-Puedes confiar en mi, Sakuno-chan-Sonrió- He notado que últimamente ha actuado un poco extraño, aunque me encanta que sea así-

-¿Extraño?-

-Es decir...pareciera que estuviera más atento contigo y eso me emociona-Esbozó una gran sonrisa- Lo he pensado bien y creo que ustedes harían una linda pareja juntos-Al pronunciar esas palabras, Sakuno se volvió completamente roja y no fue capaz de decir nada más- Lo siento por ser tan directa, pero es verdad ¡Sería perfecto si estuvieran juntos! Incluso tengo todo planeado, hasta la boda-

-No creo que lleguemos a eso-Rió nerviosa- Es más ni siquiera me imagino con él...-

-¿Porqué lo dices? Ryoma aveces actua frío no lo niego, pero en el fondo es un gran chico-Sonrió

-Lo sé...-Susurró pensando que no había sido escuchada por ella

-Se nota que lo quieres-

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojó- Yo...-

-Pero lo demuestras-Sonrió- Cualquier cosa que necesitas hablar, no dudes en contarmelo, estaré dispuesta a escucharlo. Incluso si quieres...puedo generar instancias para que estén más tiempo juntos-

-N-No es necesario-Estaba colorada no podía ocultarlo- No quiero incomodar a Ryoma-Kun, porque él no siente lo mismo por mi-

-Talvez no lo demuestra, pero Ryoma es de las personas que te sorprende totalmente ¿No lo crees?-

-S-Sí...-Asintió recordando las diversos momentos que había pasado con él

-Sabes ¿Quién fue el primer amor de Ryoma?-

-No-Respondió confusa- Aunque he dudado de algunas niñas en secundaria-

-No creo que haya querido a alguien en secundaria, pero yo estoy hablando del primer amor de un niño pequeño-

-Su madre-Concluyó

-Así es, incluso hubieron momentos que me traía flores y odiaba a Nanjiro porque le tenía celos. Era realmente adorable, recuerdo perfectamente que fue cerca de los seis años, pero le dije que yo era su madre y que era normal que me amara. No obstante , le dije que algún día él encontraría a la persona indicada para él que amaría de una manera distinta a la que me amaba a mi y sería correspondido. Entonces-Pareció haber recordado un buen chiste, porque comenzó a reir sin cesar- Dijo que no lo haría, que quería a alguien como yo y nadie me igualaba-

-Que tierno-Sonrió imaginandóse la escena del pequeño Ryoma declarandose a su madre

-Como eres parte de la familia ahora, puedo contarte más cosas- Tomó un sorbo de té y luego la miró emocionada, como una niña pequeña que quería rebelar un gran secreto que no había sido capaz de liberar jamás- Ryoma cuando era pequeño era muy distinto a lo que es ahora, era dulce y siempre sonreía, aunque no lo creas. Era muy cercano a mi, puede que los niños siempre lo sean un poco, pero en el caso de Ryoga que es el mayor no era de ese modo, se acercaba más a Nanjiro. Pero Ryo-Chan era adorable, desde pequeño fue muy inteligente, prefería observar antes que actuar impulsivamente, aprendía cosas demasiado rápido, incluso por lo mismo no tenía muchos amigos...más bien no sé si alguna vez los tuvo en su infancia, dado que como era tan inteligente se entretenía solo, no necesitaba de otros para hacerlo y eso lo distanciaba del resto. Habían niños que se acercaban a él, pero eran crueles, estaban a su lado solo por su inteligencia y no por su amistad, eso todos lo percibiamos, incluso yo creo que él de igual forma- Suspiró- Conmigo siempre esbozaba una gran sonrisa y me comunicaba todo-

-Ya veo...los niños siempre son muy crueles-

-Es verdad, son demasiado crueles-Suspiró- Incluso creo que ese es el motivo por el cual cambio tan drasticamente-

-¿Porqué? ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Sí, tenía cerca de ocho años cuando sucedió- Tomó aire- A él no le gusta que le mencione esta historia a nadie, pero como se trata de ti es distinto, sé que puedo confiar en ti-

-Sí, no le diré a nadie- Musitó confundida a qué pasado ocultaba Ryoma

-Un día en la escuela, una niña se acercó a él, no recuerdo perfectamente su nombre...creo que era Nanami. Ella era la típica niña que todos amaban, la mejor en todo, pero aun siendo pequeña era malvada según mi parecer. Se acercó a Ryo-Chan a pedirle ayuda en una tarea, él no era frío con los demás, así que le ayudo con unos problemas de matemáticas y desde ese día ella se hizo cercana a él. Fue extraño, incluso cuando me contó la historia me parecía extraño que nunca en la vida lo tomara en cuenta y de repente le hablara por una tarea, quizás soy desconfiada, pero no sé los instintos de madre nunca fallan-

-¿Qué le hizo?-

-Podría decirse que ella...fue su segundo amor-

-¿Eh? ¿Se enamoró de ella?-Sintió algo extraño en su interior

-Sí, típicos amores de niños, es normal a todos les sucede según lo que he leído. En fin, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y incluso era capaz de contar con ella en cosas que no le decía a nadie más que a mi. Nanami actuaba tan amable con él que corrían rumores que le gustaba, incluso cuando lo iba a recoger los veía hablando todas las tardes. Era como que al fin tenía una amiga de verdad, por un momento lo creí, pero no fue así. Un día, Ryoma decidió declararse, no sé de donde sacó esas tonterías, estoy segura que fue Nanjiro quién lo impulsó a hacerlo, era muy pequeño a mi parecer-

-¿Fue correspondido?-

-No, no lo fue. Ese es el gran problema, cuando se acercó a ella para decirle, la vio con otros niño en un pasillo tomados de la mano, creo que eso fue demasiado para un pequeño de ocho años. Pero lo peor no fue aquel acto, sino que escuchó que ella le decía al otro chico que solo lo estaba utilizando para mejorar su rendimiento. Cuando me contó eso, tenía deseos de actuar como lo haría cualquier madre que ama a sus hijos para ir a hablar con ella y sus padres, pero él no me lo permitió, dijo que si había confiado en mi para decirmelo era para que no hiciera nada-Tomó otro sorbo de té y la miró-Desde ese día pareció cambiar algo en su mirada, dejó de creer en las chicas para enfocarse solo en el tenis y los estudios-

-Ya veo...eso explica todo, entonces él no confia en las demás por eso-Susurró y luego la miró sin saber que decir ¿Acaso por eso rechazaba a todas y no aceptaba a ninguna? ¿Por eso ilusionaba a algunos y luego las dañaba? ¿Debido a ese incidente era que le habian dejado de interesar los sentimientos?

-Yo creo que todo es culpa de ella, ahora él se transformo de alguna forma en Nanami, es frío y amado por todas por todas sus cualidades. No sé, nunca perdonaré a esa chica por haber dañado a Ryoma-Kun-

-Lo entiendo...yo también la odiaria-

-Pero tu eres distinta Sakuno, mi instinto de madre me dice que tú realmente amas a Ryoma-Kun y no serás capaz de traicionarlo-Sonrió- Así que no te rindas, tienes todo mi apoyo- Miró la hora y levantó ambas bandejas-Debo ir a preparar el almuerzo, nos vemos en un rato más.

Sakuno se despidió de la tía con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había escuchado sobre el pasado de Ryoma, eso explicaba porque era así y ya no es feliz, parecía estar sumido en un pasado aterrador que lo había vuelto frío como un cubo de hielo. También odiaba a esa tal Nanami, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle algo así? Ni siquiera sabía el daño que le había hecho, lo había condenado de por vida a seguir sus pasos, aunque era extraño que se volviera similar a ella, cuando en realidad debería haberse vuelto una mejor persona. Todo por culpa del pasado. Entonces Ryoma-Kun estaba sufriendo todo el tiempo o quizás había reprimido tanto ese recuerdo que se había acostumbrado a ser de esa forma sin fundamento alguno.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Tomoka y Ann se reunían en la salida de la Preparatoria para ir a ver a su mejor amiga, como no podían irse con Ryoma ya que podrían ser descubiertas tomaron un camino diferente para evitar que alguien las viera. No obstante, no se percataron de que cierto tenista pelirrojo las seguía junto con Horio que había sido obligado a espiarlas.

Las castañas conversaron todo el camino acerca de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, Ryoma actuaba de la misma forma de siempre, aun si todo el día había muchas personas de acercaba a él a realizarle cualquier tipo de preguntas con respecto a lo sucedido el día anterior, él sólo los ignoraba y no respondía ninguna de ellas. La más enfadada de todo era Ayami, después de lo sucedido todas se habían burlado de ella, diciendo que alguien más estaba ganando el corazón de Ryoma y que estaba perdiendo, eso no le gustaba para nada.

Cuando finalmente después de diversas vueltas llegaron al condominio, Kintaro y Horio las observaban en silencio ¿Sakuno vivía en un condominio? ¿De dónde había sacado dinero para vivir en un lugar así? Antes de seguir planteandóse interrogantes, se percataron que las dos estudiantes llamaron a la puerta a través de un timbre, logrando que saliera una mujer de cabello castaño que a todos se le hacía familiar, Sakuno no tenía madre así que no podría ser ella, pero ¿Porque se les hacía tan conocida? Las dos chicas entraron siendo guiadas por la mujer de larga cabellera castaña. Iban a ir a investigar de quién vivía en ese lugar, cuando se sorprendieron que Ryoma Echizen también

se detenía en el mismo lugar, pero en ves de llamar a la puerta sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas llaves plateadas para ingresar.

Horio no pudo evitar gritar sus interrogantes "¿¡Ryoma y Sakuno viven juntos?!", Kintaro había caído de rodillas extrañado ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Comó podían vivir juntos? ¿Acaso estaban comprometidos o algo? ¿Cómo su dulce Sakuno podría vivir con ese monstruo de Echizen? Esto no se iba a quedar así, debía encararlos en esos momentos, salió de su escondite y caminó hacía el portón para gritarles.

-Espera ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?-Preguntó Horio confundido

-Comprobar si es verdad-

-¿Y si fuera verdad qué? No puedes hacer nada contra eso-

-¡Ellos no pueden vivir bajo el mismo techo! ¡No lo voy a permitir!-Gruñó

-Más bien esto no depende de ti, porque al parecer ya viven juntos-

-¡Ese engreído de Koshimae! ¿Cree que tiene el privilegio de vivir junto a ella? Yo merezco hacerlo porque he dado todo por ella, en cambio él nada. Sí nadie sale, derribaré la puerta-

-No digas locuras, mejor vamonos-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que me vaya dejando las cosas así? Olvídalo- Lo apartó de él y comenzó a gritar- ¡Echizen! ¡Echizen!-

En el interior se encontraba Sakuno hablando con sus mejores amigas, Tomoka dijo que como nunca había copiado toda la materia a la perfección para prestarsela, mientras que Ann le había traído unos libros que debía leer para la próxima semana. Rinko les ofrecía galletas con tazas de té para que disfrutaran, le encantaba tener a las amigas de su casi hija en dicho lugar. Sakura que caminaba por el pasillo miró a las chicas que ocupaban la habitación rosa y supo de inmediato que no debía ir para allá si no quería que su madre le pidiera favores. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a gritos su apellido ¿Qué sucedía? Entró a la habitación de su hermano a preguntarle que ocurría afuera porque parecía haber un gran alboroto, Ryoma sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que hablaba su hermana miró por la ventana del segundo piso para ver de quién se trataba. "No puede ser" Suspiró, Kintaro al fin había descubrido que vivían juntos, era un fastidio, era obvio que un psicopata como él haría todo por investigar en que casa vivía Sakuno, justo ahora que apenas hace un día había vuelto a vivir con ellos.

Caminó hacía el pasillo y se dirigió hacía dicha habitación, si bien habían sido descubiertos no había sido culpa de ella, sino de sus amigas, pero no podía decirles nada al respecto.

-Ryuzaki-

-¿Qué sucede? Ryoma-Kun-Preguntó confundida Sakuno

-Toyama esta afuera-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Sí, no sé quién de ustedes fue la descuidada- Miró a Tomoka y Ann- Pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, me vio entrar aquí-

-¿Eh? Entonces...¿Qué hacemos? Debo ir a hablar con él- Susurró Sakuno nerviosa e intentó levantarse, pero un dolor muscular la hizo gemir-

-¿Estas bien? Sakuno-Chan-Preguntó Tomoka preocupada

-S-Sí-

-No seas tonta, no puedes ir a hablar con él en ese estado-Suspiró Ryoma

-Yo iré entonces- Dijo Ann decidida

-No creo que seas la indicada, considerando que no vives aquí-

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?-Gruñó Ann al ambarino que parecía indicarle que ellas tenían la culpa de todo

-Yo iré- Dijo por fin sorprendiendo a todos

-Pero Ryoma-Kun si vas...entonces todos descubrirán mañana que vivimos juntos y-

-Ya te mencione ayer que no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, además se tenían que enterar tarde o temprano-

-¿Qué le dirás?-

-La verdad-

Ryoma les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacía la escalera para ir a hablar con ese psicópata que había descubierto su casa. Todas lo miraron sorprendidas, no podían creer que él mismo se ofreciera a hacerlo aun sabiendo lo que significaba eso, grandes consecuencias. Ann y Tomoka querían espiar la conversación, pero la ventana de Sakuno no daba hacía la entrada, al menos que fueran a averiguarlo todo por si mismas. Pero no podían dejar sola a la castaña en momentos así que se sentía culpable, aun si ellas eran las únicas responsables de cierto descuido.

Kintaro seguía gritando su apellido a todo pulmón esperando una respuesta, Horio le decía que se retractara de lo que estaba haciendo y que mejor se fueran a sus casas, pero el pelirrojo era tan testaturo que no podía detenerlo. A los pocos minutos que salió el ambarino, Horio salió corriendo de terror no queria involucrarse más con el tema.

Kintaro lo observó con odio, eran casi del mismo porte, por ello no se sintió inferior a él cuando lo tenía en frente, queria golpearlo, pero no podía en su propia casa, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto ante la situación.

-No hace falta que grites, tenemos timbre. Pero es normal de ti, después de todo-

- Koshimae ¿Es cierto que viviendo con Sakuno-Chan?-Gruñó

-Eso no te incumbe-

-No lo estas negando, eso quiere decir que es cierto-Lo miró con odio- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerlo?-

-No fue decisión mia, Ryuzaki-Sensei es amiga de mis padres y decidieron que vivieramos juntos-

-Así que de eso se trata todo- Suspiró- Debí imaginarlo cuando dijo que vivía en la casa de unos amigos de su abuela, todo tenía relación con el tenis-

-Sí ¿Eso era todo?-

-No, aun no termino-Gruñó- Quiero dejarte claro algo, ¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Sakuno-Chan! ¿Entendiste?-

-Actuas como si fueras su novio, pero no eresmás que un psicópata-

-¿Qué dices? No soy eso, yo amo a Sakuno-Chan más que a nada, por lo mismo no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya-

-No sé de qué hablas, no he pensado en nada-

-Te lo advierto, si le haces algo a Sakuno-Chan yo-

-¿Tú qué?-

-Te las veras conmigo-

-Aun si sucediera algo, no te enterarías- Sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a la puerta

-¿Qué? ¿Le hiciste algo a Sakuno-Chan?- Gruñó acercandóse a él, el portón le impidió seguir viendolo- Te aprovechas solo porque viven bajo el mismo techo, no lo permitiré-

-No puedes hacer-Logró decir el ambarino desde el otro lado

Sakura había escuchado toda la conversación sorprendida, la forma en como hablaba su hermano era como si en verdad le importara Sakuno, en ves de decirle que no estaba interesado en ella, estaba insinuando como otras cosas ¿Dónde estaba su hermano frío con las chicas de siempre? Con ella nunca era frío, más bien era dulce y actuaba como un buen hermano, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir celos de que alguien más tuviera trato especial por él.

Luego de unas horas que se marcharan sus amigas, Sakuno se sintió cansada, ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, y no tenía deseos de pasar en limpio la materia aun. Temía que al día siguiente hubiera un escandalo por lo que había descubrido Kintaro y eso le preocupaba, quería ir a evitarlo, pero aun no estaba en condiciones de pararse, le quedaban aun dos días más y pronto sería fin de semana. Además de lo que sucedido con Kintaro, aun estaba pensativa por la historia de Ryoma...nunca había fundamentado los malos de las películas, pero en esos momentos podía comprenderlos. En diversas ocasiones la habían lastimado y no podía negar que no sintiera deseos de vengarse de aquellas personas, pero con el tiempo era capaz de olvidar todo para seguir adelante. Pero si se hubiera quedado con todo ese odio acumulado, quizás hubiese actuado de la misma forma que él.

Esperaba que algún día pudiera volver a ser lo que era antes y pudiera conocerlo de verdad, porque pensandolo bien no lo conocía exactamente, todo lo que sabía de él era porque lo observaba hace años, pero no porque él se lo dijera. Porque claro quizás podría verse engreido y frío desde su punto de vida, pero en el fondo podría ser una buena persona como lo decía Rino, pero no conocía esa parte aun y esperaba que llegara ese momento que si lo conociera.

Continuará...

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Como están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Me llegó la inspiración antes de tiempo n.n**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo un poco largo**_

_**quizás, ahora que estoy de vacaciones actualizaré**_

_**mas seguido eso espero.**_

_**Cuidense! Gracias por pasarse**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten**_

_**si es que tengo faltas ortografía, el programa**_

_**donde escribo fic no tiene para revisarlas u.u **_

_**así que todos los acentos los hago yo. Por ello**_

_**no sé si están bien o no, me corrigen si cometo errores**_

_**porfavor. **_

_**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction **_

_**para que estemos en contacto. **_

_**Saludos :) **_

_**Nos leemos en otro capítulo**_

_**Sayonara**_


	10. Día juntos

"**Capitulo 10-Día juntos"**

Eran las siete de la mañana, había despertado preocupada por lo que sucedería con Kintaro, sabía como era y lo más seguro es que me armaría un gran escándalo en la Preparatoria, debía detenerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Este era recién su segundo día de reposo y aun no se sentía muy bien, era cierto que comenzaba a dolerle menos, pero no estaba tan bien como para ir a hablar con él. Dejó a un lado las frasadas de su cama y se dispuso a levantarse, le dolía mucho la rodilla, pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente aun. Se afirmó del escritorio para impulsarse y lograr ponerse de pie, lo había conseguido, pero no podía evitar hacer muecas de dolor. Se afirmó de la muralla y trató de dar algunos pasos hacía el pasillo, le dolía debía admitirlo, pero no iba a ganarle. Era dificil caminar sin doblar las rodillas, así que hizo trabajar su cerebro un momento para pensar en como hacerlo sin lastimarse, y entonces una ampolleta se prendió en su cabeza indicando que tenía una idea"Si salto en un pie, puede que no duela tanto" Pensó. Pero no era un gran idea, le dolía saltar, porque el dolor se amortiguaba en su rodilla, la única forma de avanzar era caminando con sumo cuidado. Suspiró no era tan fácil como creía.

Tras unos eternos minutos logró llegar al pasillo con su uniforme en una mano, el baño no estaba tan lejos, pero lo dificil sería la escalera ¿Cómo la bajaría? Ese tipo de cosas no podría hacerlo sola. Entró al baño y se preparó para darse una ducha, debía hacerlo rápido, sino quería llamar la atención de todos. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y con dificultad logró llegar a la ducha, se sacó el pijama y entró a bañarse. No podría lavarse el pelo, eso la haría tardarse más.

Finalmente había terminado, ya lucía su uniforme, solo le faltaba formarse las trenzas bien y estaba lista. Su propia rutina le había resultado agotadora y dolorosa, algo tan simple como bañarse y vestirse había sido una verdadera tortura. Giró la manilla para salir al pasillo e ir a buscar sus cosas, otro desafío más. No obstante, no esperaba encontrarse justo en aquel momento con el chico de ojos ámbar, quién parecía más sorprendido que ella ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Ryoma-Kun...-Susurró nerviosa-B-Buenos días-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine al baño-

-Es obvio, pero me refiero ¿Porqué luces el uniforme? ¿Piensas ir a la Preparatoria en ese estado?-La miró enfadado y luego se veía preocupado- Además ¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?-

-Ha sido un verdadero desafío-Rió nerviosa, tratando de justificarse, pero él la cohibía demasiado- Pero lo he conseguido, incluso darme una ducha fue díficil-

-¿Te diste una ducha?-Preguntó asustado

-S-Sí...¿Porqué?-

-¿Eres tonta o qué?-Gruñó- Podrías haberte caído y nadie se hubiera enterado ¿Estás consciente de lo que estas haciendo?-

-Sí, estoy consciente- Susurró nerviosa, Ryoma estaba realmente enfadado

-Pareciera que no-Suspiró- No puedes ir a la Preparatoria en ese estado, si te ha costado llegar hasta aquí...no sé como piensas llegar hasta allá-

-E-Esto...pues ya pensaré en algo-

-Betsuni, no pienses en nada, porque no irás-

Más que una orden, parecía que le había afirmado que no iría, lo cuál la dejó confundida. Él no era su dueño, para impedirle hacer lo que deseaba.

-La enfermera dijo que debías descansar tres días, este recién es tu segundo día de reposo, no puedes. Has faltado solo un día ¿Y ya quieres volver? Deberías pensar un poco más en tu salud, además que tienes autorización para faltar-

-E-Es que...debo ir-

-No es necesario, tus amigas te prestarán la materia, así que no debes preocuparte- La miró enfadado y se apartó de ella un momento para mirar sus piernas-Incluso no puedes ir con falda, si estás así-

-¡¿Eh?!-Se sonrojó completamente, le estaba mirando las piernas. Se acercó hacía el con cuidado, afirmandóse de la muralla-¿Porqué?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Está hinchada tu rodilla-

-E-Es verdad...-Se sonrojó- Pero no puedo faltar, porque debo hablar con...Kintaro-Logró decir, dejandólo sorprendido.

-¿Por lo que sucedió ayer?-

-S-Sí, conociendólo va a decirle a todos, debo impedirlo-

-No deberías preocuparte por ese asunto, yo me encargaré-

-Pero ¿Y si te preguntan que les dirás?-

-La verdad supongo-Susurró para alejarse de ella

"No puedes" Logró decir y se impulsó hacía él tan rápido que olvidó que estaba lesionada, logrando que el dolor fuera tan intenso que la obligó a caer sobre sus brazos dejando escapar un leve gemido de dolor e hizo una mueca. Ryoma la sostuvo sorprendido, no veía eso venir y no podía culparla. Sintió su aroma a flores cerca de él proveniente de su cabello castaño que estaba suelto a pocos centimetros de él. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado, ella sólo asintió sin apartar su cabeza de su espalda, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, estaba tan roja que no era capaz de voltear a mirarlo, pero no podía permanecer toda la vida allí, aunque así lo deseara. Se apartó con cuidado de él y logró mirarlo a los ojos, no tenía una mirada maliciosa ni siquiera enfadada estaba como pensativo, era la primera vez que no lo escuchaba decir algo egocentrico en una situación así. Seguían cerca uno del otro mirandóse, parecía que el dolor habia cesado, porque ni en ese momento le molestaba o era muy leve.

-L-Lo siento- Susurró nerviosa

-Betsuni, fue un accidente- Desvió su mirada, no podía seguirla mirando- Te llevaré a tu habitación- Musitó, tomandóla entre sus brazos sin preguntarle.

Por más que protestó, él no la escuchaba o fingía no hacerlo. La depositó con sumo cuidado en la cama sin decirle una palabra, era tarde y debía ir a la Preparatoria. "Me voy, tendrás que quedarte con el uniforme o decirle a mi madre que te ayude, pero no se te ocurra levantarte otra vez" Ordenó de forma autoritaria, pensando irse volvió a desviar su mirada de ella para seguir su camino, pero algo lo detuvo, al mirarla le había sostenido el brazo, lo cuál lo desconcertó, ella no era el tipo de chica que hacía algo así para que se quedara.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó fríamente sentandóse a su lado, intentando liberarse de su mano, pero no podía, parecía asustada.

-Porfavor dejame ir-

-Betsuni-

-Pero no puedo permitir que enfrentes esto tú solo, considerando que es mi culpa-

-Esto no es tu culpa-

-Sí lo es, Kintaro debe haber seguido a mis amigas-

-Tú lo has dicho "A tus amigas", por ello eso no te incluye a ti-

-Pero ellas vinieron por mi y-

-Eso no significa nada. Sí no me sueltas, llegaré tarde y no me dejarán entrar-

-¿Y-Y sí...no vas?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No puedo hacer eso, menos lo haría por ti-

-Lo sé, pero no lo harás por mi, sino por ti-

-¿Por mi? Betsuni, si me quedo aquí sería un cobarde, con esto le demostraría a todos que Toyama tiene la razón-

-Ryoma-Kun porfavor-

-No puedo faltar por algo así, no tiene sentido-

Rinko observaba la escena sorprendida, estaba contenta de haber logrado captar esos hermosos momentos de Ryoma con su futura nuera, iba a salir al pasillo cuando los escuchó hablando, quería interrumpir y apoyar a su hijo con que ella no debía ir, pero entonces sucedió ese hermoso momento que no logró evitar grabarlo. Y ahora lo que estaba sucediendo, era más emocionante aun, si quería que realmente Ryoma se fijara más en la castaña de ojos carmesí, debía jugar sucio. Se alejó sigilosamente, para pensar en un plan para conseguir que el ambarino no se marchara y entonces después de unos minutos volvió para ver que aun discutian. Eran cerca de las ocho...demasiado tarde para que el fuera a clases.

Entró a la habitación fingiendo no haber visto ni oído nada y actuó sorprendida por verlos juntos. Sakuno estaba tan avergonzada que soltó su brazo por fin, quizás que pensaría la tía ahora de ella, no quería hacerlo, por impulso lo había hecho, incluso estaba muy nerviosa por ello. Ryoma aprovechó la situación para liberarse de todo y caminar hacía la puerta.

-Ryoma que bueno que estás aquí-Sonrió- Tengo algo que pedirte-

-No tengo tiempo ahora, debo marcharme-

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para eso? Van a ser las 8, pueden regañarte por ello. Además necesito que te quedes-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido y logró ver un pequeño destello de luz en los ojos de su madre, estaba planeando algo de eso estaba seguro- ¿Porqué?-

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender hoy, por ello no podré cuidar a Sakuno y no tengo a nadie más que la cuide-

-¿Qué asuntos?- La miró enfadado- Además no es mi problema-

-Sí lo es, Sumire está ocupada con los entrenamientos, Sakura ya se fue y tu padre para variar ha desaparecido-

-Y yo debo ir a clases-

-No es necesario que vayas, eres muy inteligente y te perdonarán por hoy- Sonrió

-No pienso quedarme-

-Tía no es necesario que se quede él, yo puedo cuidarme sola-Rió nerviosa la castaña ante las palabras de Rinko- Puede ir a encargarse de esos asuntos tranquila, porque estaré bien-

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Rinko a propósito para ver si conseguía abrir el corazón de su hijo que se encontraba dormido.

-Sí, no hay problema- Sonrió

-Bien, te dejé el almuerzo en el refrigerador, debes calentarlo unos minutos y estará listo. Tardaré en volver, estaré aquí cerca de las cinco mas o menos ¿No te molesta?-

-No, para nada, no se preocupe-

-Está bien, entonces Ryoma puedes marcharte. Que estés bien Sakuno-Le dedicó una sonrisa Rinko, mientras salía-

El ambarino la miraba atónito ¿Cómo podía comprometerse a que todo estaría bien? Sakuno era tan distraída que cualquier cosa podría sucederle, bueno eso no debía importarle. Pero ¿Y sí al bajar la escalera rodaba? ¿O sí tenia un accidente? Suspiró, no podía ocuparse de ella, tenía otras cosas que hacer. Salió de la habitación en silencio, no podía creer que su madre fuera así.

Se la encontró en el pasillo arreglando sus cosas ¿Era cierto entonces? ¿De verdad iba a salir y dejarla sola? Tomó su bolso y salió con ella hacía el exterior, Rinko usaba un lindo sombrero rosado con una cartera, realmente iba a salir.

-¿De verdad piensas salir?-Preguntó confundido

-Por supuesto ¿Creías que mentía?-

-Sí- Susurró pensativo, no debía quedarse, no lo convencería. Y luego la miró seriamente- ¿Cómo puedes ser así?-

.¿Así cómo?-Lo miró Rinko extrañada

-Hace poco habías dicho que Ryuzaki no podía estar sola en esas condiciones y que te harías cargo de ella. Pero ahora resulta que haces todo lo contrario-

-Será sólo por hoy-Se disculpó- Pero si estás tan preocupado, podrías quedarte-

-No lo haré, sólo quiero que te quede en tu consciencia lo que estás haciendo-

Ryoma se marchó enfadado, mientras Rinko sonreía de oreja a oreja ¿Había triunfado en su plan? Su hijo parecía molesto por su irresponsabilidad, ahora se marcharía por supuesto, pero se preguntaba hasta donde llegaría sabiendo que ella estaría sola. Debía espiarlo, para poder averiguarlo.

La castaña de ojos carmesí miraba hacía la puerta que conducía al pasillo desierta, Ryoma se había marchado sin despedirse, algo muy común en él, al igual como sabía que no se quedaría ahí con ella, eso sería imposible. No la quería, era obvio que preferiría marcharse que quedarse allí con ella un día de semana. Suspiró, aun lucía el uniforme, si quería dormir un poco más, debía ponerse el pijama, el problema es que se encontraba en el baño. Tanto que le había costado llegar a él y ahora había vuelto al punto de partida...

Pero si lo pensaba bien, el ambarino tenía razón en ese estado no podría conseguir llegar a la Preparatoria, era imposible, si se demoraba tanto en cruzar incluso el pasillo ¿Cómo podría caminar miles de cuadras, considerando que no podía tomar el autobus? Miró hacía la ventana, el sol resplandecía sobre su ventana, era tan hermoso, tenía deseos de salir en busca de sus rayos, pero no podía lamentablemente.

El ambarino esperaba el bus pensando en lo sucedido"¿Realmente podrá hacerlo todo sola?" Se preguntó, el sol ya había salido indicando que ya eran las ocho de la mañana, era muy tarde, nunca había llegado tarde. Pero no esperaba tener problemas, como era un buen estudiante jamás era regañado por los profesores, al contrario siempre había sido felicitado. El sónido de una ambulancia lo desconcertó, ya que al parecer se dirigía al condominio. No era imposible que ella se hubiera lastimado tan rápido, habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos desde que había salido de su casa ¿Cómo podría haberle sucedido algo tan rápido? Bueno si estaba hablando de Sakuno Ryuzaki todo era posible, pero aun así sería extraño. Sintió que alguien se acercaba hacía él, cuando miró hacía atrás a los lejos pudo percibir un silueta de una chica que caminaba con dificultad usando el uniforme de su Preparatoria ¿Acaso ella podría haber escapado? Al enfocar mejor su vista se percató que no era ella, sino otra niña. Había pasado muy poco tiempo y ya estaba perdiendo el juicio, debía dejar de pensar en lo que podía sucederle. Maldeció al autobus que no llegara a tiempo, iban a ser las 08:30 de la mañana y aun no llegaba a sus clases. Miró su celular y buscó los contactos, entre ellos estaba dicho número que ahora le pertenecía a ella temporalmente, que le habían dado en caso de emergencias.

"Sólo comprobaré que está bien, sólo eso" Pensó y decididamente llamó a aquel número. Escuchó el tono sonar y sonar, pero permanecía ocupado, lo cuál comenzó a preocuparlo. "Debe estar durmiendo, si eso debe ser" Intentó tranquilizarse ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? No, no podía ser verdad, eso nunca sucedería.

Iban a ser las nueve y aun no llegaba el autobus, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, si no aparecía pronto debería caminar, logrando llegar más tarde de lo habitual. Debía entretenerse en algo, mientras esperaba, abrió su revista de tenis y comenzó a leer, habían entrevistas muy interesantes a algunos deportistas famosos. Pero entonces entre todas esas líneas vacías que no le encontraba sentido por estar pensando en otra cosa, vio la palabra "Cabello castaño", su mente actúo como un rayo y logró enviarle recuerdos con respecto a lo que había sucedido, cuando ella le pedía que no fuera hoy a la Preparatoria. Parecía que había logrado cumplir su deseo, apuesto que le habían enviado un hechizo o algo, de alguna forma había conseguido que el autobus no pasara jamás.

Llamó una vez más a dicho número esperando que contestara, el sónido del teléfono lo perturbaba, odiaba ese sónido de ocupado cuando necesitaba comunicarse, esperó atentamente, pero no sucedía nada. Entonces finalmente el infernal sónido dejó de sonar y se escucho un silencio "¿Sí?" Preguntó la voz de la castaña al otro lado del teléfono, su voz se escuchaba triste y apagada, lo cuál lo preocupó aun más, pero era incapaz de decirle algo...tomó aire para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, fue cuando sintió un fuerte golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído, habló más fuerte esperando que le hablara, pero la llamada se cortó.

Sakuno había logrado ponerse el pijama con dificultad, pero había conseguido regresar a su habitación sin problemas. Estaba al pie de su cama triste mirando al vacío, apuesto que Ryoma pensaría cosas malas de ella por haberlo metido en ese lío, además de haberlo abrazado sin querer y haberlo detenido...había hecho cosas horribles, se sentía mal. Debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones, él nunca la amaría, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía olvidarlo, por más que quería no lo conseguía. De pronto el sónido de su celular temporal comenzó a sonar, perteneciente a un número que no conocía, era la segunda vez que la llamaba, pero la primera vez no se había atrevido a contestar por lo mismo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y finalmente logró contestar con ese hilo de voz que tenía, alguien al otro lado de la línea le preguntaba cómo estaba, no podía distinguir la voz por lo cuál comenzó a moverse con cuidado por la habitación para encontrar la señal. Sin embargo no había caso, no tomaba la señal. Talvez abajo era mejor, se inclinó sobre la escalera e intentó bajar, pero la rodilla comenzaba a molestarle. Se sentó sobre el escalón para descender de a poco, esperando que la señal tomara, pero entonces en la curva de la escalera intentó apoyar bien sus manos para no caer, pero soltó sin querer el celular. Bajó rápidamente con dificultad para poder tomarlo, pero la llamada se había cortado, se quedó sentada en el suelo viendo como arreglarlo, pero era inútil...Sus lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus mejillas, se sentía tan tonta e irresponsable, le habían dado ese celular para que lo cuidara y había acabado con él.

Sintió un portazó cerca de ella "Oh no, alguien ha llegado ¿Que haré? Estoy en problemas" Pensó triste. Unos pasos se acercaban a ella a toda velocidad, entonces vió a quién menos imaginaba ver.

-Ryoma-Kun...-

-Ryuzaki ¿Estás bien?- Miró preocupado viendo como el celular estaba destruído ¿Acaso se había caído? Era todo su culpa. Estaba cansado, había caminado muy rápido o más bien había corrido.

-S-Sí- Se limpió las lágrimas

-¿Te has lastimado?- Miró su rodilla preocupado, ya lucía el pijama- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Vamos al hospital?-

-No, no sucedió nada, sólo bajé a buscar una mejor señal y se me cayó el celular-

-Pero ¿Cómo bajaste?-

-Sentada-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿No te sucedió nada?-

-No, nada-Susurró

-Pero cuando te llamé te escuchabas extraña-

-¿Eras tú?- Preguntó sorprendida, al verlo asentir, no pudo sonreir, porque no se podía hacer ilusiones de nuevo- La verdad no se escuchaba nada, por eso no identifiqué bien quién era-

-Entonces ¿Porqué hablabas así?-

-Nada importante-Fingió una sonrisa

-No eres buena mintiendo-

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la Preparatoria?-

-Se me hizo tarde-

-¿Eh? Pero si nunca es demasiado tarde para llegar, además si eres el mejor estudiante de toda la Preparatoria, no te van a decir nada por llegar tarde una vez. Pero no entiendo, han pasado algunas horas desde que te fuiste ¿Porqué regresaste?-

-El autobus nunca llegaba-

-¿Y no puedes caminar?-

-Betsuni, me tardaría aun más- Suspiró- Después de todo lo conseguiste-

-¿Conseguir qué?-

-Gracias a ti no iré a clases, no sé como lo hiciste, pero te felicito-

-Yo no hice nada-Gruñó viendo como él la miraba fríamente- T-Tú eres el que no quiere ir-

-No es que no quiera ir, sino que alguien me tuvo retenido mucho tiempo y por eso no pude marcharme antes- Tomó el celular que estaba en el suelo y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, para luego caminar hacía la cocina- Fue tu plan desde el principio después de todo, talvez te coordinaste con mi madre y conseguiste que ella saliera justo hoy, para que yo me quedara contigo ¿Verdad?-

-No hice nada-Se levantó con dificultad ¿Era tan egocentrico que creía que todo eso lo había planeado ella para estar con él? ¿Quién se creía que era?- No es lo piensas, yo no sabía que tu madre saldría justo hoy, de verdad-

Por más que logró gritarle, él volvía a ignorarla, era tan insoportable, no podría estar todo el día con él ahí, sería el verdadero infierno. No entendía como aveces podría ser tan dulce y luego tan frío ¿Acaso era así por Nanami? ¿Realmente ella tenía la culpa de todo? A los pocos minutos regresó con una bandeja con cosas para la mesa, dejando confusa a la castaña otra vez ¿Porqué traía dos tazas? ¿Él había pensado en comer con ella?.

Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y volvió a la cocina a hacer quién sabe que. A los minutos sintió olor a pan tostado proveniente de la cocina, entonces supe de inmediato que había ido a hacer. Lo miró atónita, no comprendía que sucedía. Hace unos minutos le estaba gritando y ahora nuevamente actuaba normal. Ryoma Echizen era muy extraño, era como un libro díficil de entender.

Se acercó con dificultad a la mesa, y lo vió acercandóse con la tetera y la panera. Seguía sin comprender porqué había cambiado tan repentinamente ¿Era bipolar o algo así? Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y la miró en silencio, era ese tipo de miradas que la confundía siempre, como pensativa, pero al mismo tiempo adorable. Movió la silla que se encontraba frente a él, como indicandóle que se sentara, ella la miró incredula.

-¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el tiempo?-

-No entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

-Hace un minuto me estabas regañando por todo y ahora preparas el desayuno...-

-No has comido ¿Verdad?-

-N-No, pero-

-Yo tampoco, así que es un buen momento para hacerlo ¿Puedes sentarte sola o quieres que lo haga yo?- La miró maliciosamente, ahora su mirada no era pensativa, sino provocadora e incluso un poco engreída.

-S-Sí puedo- Logró articular después se encontrarse con sus ojos, sintió que su corazón palpitaba. Se sentó con dificultad, teniendo cuidado de no estirar la rodilla, pero comenzaba a dolerle, no podía tenerla de ese modo bajo la mesa. Apenas consiguió sentarse, hizo una leve mueca de dolor.

-mmm es verdad, no deberías estar aquí- Se levantó para dirigirse más a ella- Deberíamos subir-

-No, estoy bien aquí-

-Al menos que- Analizó la situación y acercó una silla más a ella- Apoyes la pierna aquí. Pero podrías quemarte-

-E-Esta bien así- Susurró nerviosa, Ryoma parecía estar preocupado por ella...era tan extraño. No le dolía tanto la rodilla, así que no sería tan díficil estar allí si la dejaba estirada en el aire- Hay espacio suficiente para evitar golpearme-

-Sé que la mesa no lograra golpearte, pero eres tan tonta que podrías conseguir lastimarte a ti misma-

-¡No lo haré!-Gruñó con los pómulos inflamados

-Te aconsejo que cuando te emociones o te enfades no agites ls pies, porque podrías chocar con la mesa y no sería bueno para ti-

Era verdad, lo estaba haciendo, tenía la costumbre de mover los pies cuando estaba inquieta, debía controlarse para no acertar con las suposiciones del ambarino. Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a comer en silencio, no era capaz de decir nada, estaba tan nerviosa de que estuvieran solos en esa enorme casa, no era la primera vez por supuesto, pero se sentía de la misma forma. Lo miró de reojo, aun si era malvado y frío aveces, era tan guapo, no podía negarlo. De pronto comenzó a pensar como sería su vida con él a su lado, se verían todas las mañanas de esa misma forma en el comedor comiendo juntos. Por las noches lo esperaría con una gran sonrisa, él a travesaría el úmbral de la puerta luciendo un lindo traje de oficina y le sonreiría diciendo "Ya llegué", entonces se acercarian para besarse y le diría "Bienvenido". Sería todo tan perfecto, verlo despertar cada mañana y verlo marcharse.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, debía dejar de soñar tonterías despierta, menos podría hacerlo con él ahí frente a ella. Era un hermoso sueño, pero debía aterrizar a la realidad que jamás sucedería.

Al terminar, Ryoma recogió todo y lo llevo a la cocina, dejando a la castaña de ojos carmesí pensativa. Miró la hora, iban a ser las diez, el tiempo había volado fugazmente, pero no lo suficiente para que el día terminara, Rinko llegaría tarde...por ello pasarían practicamente todo el día juntos. Era demasiado. Aun si habían vivido una experiencia similar, era distinto porque debían estudiar y tenían otras cosas que hacer, ahora no había nada.

Cojeó hacía la escalera y se sentó en ella para ver como subir, antes que él regresara. Pero subir era más complejo que bajar, tendría que darse impulso con la rodilla contraria para poder alcanzar cada peldaño.

-¿Acaso estas intentas huir de mi?- Apareció Ryoma a su lado, perturbandóla.

-No es eso, sólo quería subir-

-No lo lograras de ese modo, necesitas ayuda-

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma-

-De acuerdo, intentalo- Se apoyó en la muralla- Esperaré hasta que lo hagas.

-Lo lograré, ya verás-

Comenzó a impulsarse con cuidado, dejando la otra pierna estirada, le demostraría a Ryoma que lo lograría, no le ganaría esta vez. Los ojos ambar del chico de cabello negro la miraban detenidamente, consiguiendo cohibirla una vez más, su corazón latía desesperadamente y no podía concentrarse con su mirada allí en ella. No obstante, no se rendiría, si ya llevaba dos escalones, podría subir todos los que quedaban.

Su rodilla empezaba a dolerle, había hecho demasiadas cosas en un día, se había movido más de la cuenta, sabiendo que no debía. Reprimió sus dolores y respiro hondo, debía lograrlo. Ryoma aun seguía ahí en la muralla, esperando pacientemente, como si nada en el mundo consiguiera moverlo de dicha posición. "Vamos Sakuno, tú puedes" Se animó a si misma, estaba cansada, había llegado al tercer escalón y sentía que ya no podía más.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te rindes?-

-No me rindo, sólo quiero descansar unos minutos y continuaré-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, segura-

-Es extraño que digas que puedes, sabiendo que has hecho tantas cosas hoy que deberías estar cansada y con un gran dolor, considerando que no le has hecho caso a la enfermera.

-Los milagros existen ¿No?- Rió nerviosa, no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero fue lo único en que pensó responder, en ves de decirle la verdad.

"No creo en los milagros" Susurró, acercandóse a ella. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aun más que al principio, logrando volver sus mejillas rojas ¿Porqué estaba tan cerca de ella? Fue cuando inesperadamente volvió a tomarla en sus brazos con cuidado, para subir con ella las escaleras.

-¿Porqué has hecho eso? ¡Aún no me rindo!-Protestó colorada

-No te molestes en hacerte la fuerte, ambos sabemos que no es así-

-¡Si soy fuerte!-

Nuevamente la estaba ignorando, igual que en la mañana la había tomado entre sus brazos inesperadamente y la llevaba de regreso a su habitación. Cuando la dejó sobre su cama y ella se cubrió con las frasadas, observando como él seguía allí mirandola expectante. Estaba enfadada, no debía haber hecho eso de nuevo. Quería demostrarle que podía conseguirlo sola y no le había dado la oportunidad para hacerlo. Estaba cansada que la mirara de ese modo, sabiendo que no sentía nada por ella.

-¿Qué?- Gruñó aburrida de sus miradas- ¿Tengo algo acaso?-

-Betsuni-Respondió, evitando reirse-

-Si es así ¿Porque me miras tanto?-

-Por nada en particular-

-Entonces deja de hacerlo-Logró decir nerviosa -Y ve a hacer tus cosas-

-No tengo nada que hacer-

-Ve a jugar tenis entonces-

-¿No quieres que me quede?- Sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba hacerla enfadar, más si se avergonzaba por todo y no era capaz de negar lo que sentía por él.

-N-No-

-Está bien. Pero no se te ocurra levantarte de nuevo, sí lo haces volveré y no me iré-

-Pero ¿Y si necesito algo?-

-Yo me haré cargo-Musitó- Cuando sea hora de comer, calentaré la comida que dejó mamá. Que curiosamente son dos platos, es como si hubiera tramado que yo me quedara-

-¿De verdad? Que extraño, quizás el otro es para Sakura-

-No lo creo, ella lleva almuerzo-

-mmm ¿Y para tu padre?-

-Lo dudo. Debe haberlo planeado ella entonces-

-Yo no hice nada, lo juro-

-Lo sé- Susurró, por la forma en como se había sorprendido, era obvio que ella no estaba detrás de eso, sino que solo su madre- Cualquier cosa me llamas- Le entregó el celular- Lo revisé y no tiene ningún daño, así que no te preocupes-

-¿Quieres que te llame por aquí? Estás a unos pasos de aquí, sería tonto e innecesario-

-Es mejor que estas gritando, no te escucharé si lo haces-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Es verdad-

La miró por un última vez para recordarle que no se levantara y regresó a su habitación, se encontró con que su celular tenía muchas llamadas perdidas, todas pertenecientes a su mejor amigo, conociendólo debería haber armado un escándalo por que no había ido a clases, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia. Suspiró, se acostó sobre la cama y miró hacía el techo, no podía creer que había faltado a sus responsabilidades, por quedarse con ella. Karupin apareció a su lado en silencio, cualquiera se hubiera asustado de que hubiera aparecido repentinamente, pero él no, ya que sabía como era. Acarició sus orejas, mientras miraba pensativo hacía la ventana. Esperaba que no hubiera sucedido nada en la preparatoria.

Suzuki paseaba por los pasillos de la Preparatoria enfadada, aun no superaba lo sucedido en el partido, desde aquel día Ryoma no le dirígía la palabra en absoluto. Además odiaba escuchar por todos lados que el ambarino al fin estaba enamorado de alguien y era de Sakuno Ryuzaki. Eran rumores solamente, rumores hechos por gente que había visto el partido y habían malinterpretado la situación, pero ella sabía que no era así. Sakuno era solo una chica más que amaba al príncipe, sólo eso. Se detuvo al escuchar gritos de cierto pelirrojo con el que había competido, al mirar hacía dicho lugar se encontró con que discutía con Ann Tachibana, la chica con la que había competido hace algunos años y con Tomoka Osakada, la presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma.

Por más que Ann y Tomoka habían evitado al pelirrojo, al fin se habían encontrado en el pasillo del cuarto piso frente a frente, "Al fin las encuentro" logró decir el pelirrojo apuntandólas, mientras las miraba con un odio fulminante.

-¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarme así?-Gritó el pelirrojo enfadado

-¿Traicionarte? No recuerdo que hayamos sido amigos alguna vez- Dijo con ironía Ann

-Pero si sabían que amaba a Sakuno-Chan, podrían haberme dicho por lo menos donde estaba viviendo-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que fueras a molestarla todos los días? No hubieramos sido muy buenas amigas entonces- Habló Tomoka

-¿Molestarla? Yo jamás la he hecho sufrir como él ¿Porqué son tan consideradas con el Koshimae?-

-No sabemos de qué hablas, Kintaro. No somos consideradas con nadie-

-No es necesario que sigan ocultando la verdad-Gruñó- Sé perfectamente que él y Sakuno-Chan están viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Hasta él me lo confirmó-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó extrañada Suzuki, mirandolos confusa- ¿Ryoma está viviendo con Ryuzaki?-Gritó furiosa.

-Sí- Asintió Kintaro, compartiendo su furia

De pronto todas las chicas que caminaban por allí los miraron atónitas ¿Era cierto? ¿Su amado Ryoma estaba viviendo con una chica bajo el mismo techo?

-Esto no puede ser cierto ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ryoma te lo confirmó?-

-Ayer lo confirmé yo mismo, me enteré que ellas irían a visitar a Sakuno y las seguí con Horio, entonces las vimos ingresar a la misma casa que él. Cuando le grité que saliera, me lo confirmó-

-No puedo creerlo, debo confirmarlo con mis propios ojos. Kintaro ¿Puedes llevarme a ese lugar?-

-Está bien, vayamos en la tarde-

-Nosotras también queremos comprobar- Dijeron las chicas del pasillo

-No pueden hacer eso-Habló Ann enfadada- Estarían invadiendo su privacidad-

-Es contra las reglas que dos chicos de Preparatoria vivan bajo el mismo techo- Protestó una de las chicas- Debemos reportar esto si es real-

-¿Qué? No pueden ser así-Gruñó Tomoka- Lo impediremos-

De pronto el pequeño rumor comenzó a crecer cada vez más hasta conseguir que toda la Preparatoria se enterara de lo sucedido.

Sakuno dormía profundamente en su cama, cuando de repente sintió que el celular vibraba, al mirarlo se trataba de Ann que le había enviado un mensaje. Lo abrió con los ojos semi abiertos y cuando terminó de leerlo, su corazón reaccionó ante lo que estaba pasando. Debía avisarle a Ryoma. Vio el número que la había llamado antes y lo presionó para llamarlo. A los pocos segundos habló aquella voz masculina que tanto amaba que le decía que iba subiendo con el almuerzo. No pudo decir nada más, porque podría tirar la bandeja lejos si se enteraba ahora. Lo esperó en silencio y cuando finalmente llegó lo miró nerviosa, ya se había cambiado de ropa y había dejado el uniforme.

-Gracias- Logró decir cuando tenía la bandeja entre sus piernas- ¿Tú ya comiste?-

-Sí hace un rato-

-Ya veo...-Suspiró y lo miró decidida- Debo hablarte sobre algo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me acaba de enviar un mensaje Ann- Le entregó el celular para que lo viera el con sus propios ojos sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Lo tomó entre sus manos sin comprender que sucedía, entonces cuando lo leyó, entendió todo: "Sakuno, Kintaro le dijo a Suzuki que ustedes viven juntos, esos dos han hecho un alboroto tan grande que todos quieren ir a comprobar si es cierto o no. Irán en la tarde, intentaremos detenerlos, pero deben estar alerta". Dejó el celular sobre el escritorio y vio como ella lo observaba expectante a sus palabras. Guardó silencio por unos minutos, analizando sobre qué hacer, si seguían escondiendo dicho secreto por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano todos lo descubrirían. Debía realizar una llamada para que no se malinterpretara que estaban solos. "No te preocupes de eso y come" Le dijo antes de marcharse.

Dos horas después, regresó para retirarle la bandeja. Ella seguía aturdida por lo sucedido y no comprendía porque no le decía nada ¿No estaba preocupado acaso? Esto también lo afectaba a él, ya eran las tres, no quedaba tanto para que ellos salieran. Pareció ignorar su cara, porque bajó a dejar la bandeja y luego volvió a pasar por el pasillo.

-¡Ryoma-Kun!-Gritó impaciente

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre esto...-

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti y-

-No estaba hablando de eso- Se sonrojó- Estaba hablando sobre lo que hizo Kintaro-

-Si vienen tendremos que decir la verdad-

-¿Así simplemente?-

-Sí, lo único complejo será explicar porque estamos solos. Podrían malinterpretar la situación, conociendólos. Pero ya pensaré en algo.

-¿Porqué estas tan tranquilo?-

-Siempre lo estoy, deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Pero no podemos tomarlo con calma y dejarlo así-

-Ryuzaki ¿Confias en mi?-

-Y-Yo...-Su rostro se volvió rojo- Hay veces en que no- Dijo pensando en los momentos en que era pervertido.

-Pero en estos momentos ¿Confias?-

-S-Sí-

-Entonces deberías estar más tranquila, si no confias en ti, al menos deberías confiar en mi-

-No es eso, es que-

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Dejando afuera mi reputación-

-Ann me dijo que querían acusarnos al director, porque no pertenecemos a la misma familia y vivimos juntos-

-Eso es ridiculo, porque no somos los únicos que vivimos aquí. Sí vivieramos solos siendo menores de edad aun, ahí si podrían acusarnos. Pero no es así, vivimos dos familias en una casa-

-Oh es verdad...¿A qué hora llega la tía?-

-No lo sé, la he estado llamando, pero no me responde. Por ahora descansa-

-Queda una hora para que salgan de clases, no estaría tranquila-

-¿Estarías más tranquila si me quedo?-Se burló

-S-Si quieres hacerlo- Miró hacía otro lado

-¿No te incomoda?- Se sorprendió al haber escuchado esa respuesta ¿Realmente quería que se quedara?

-Me da igual-

-Está bien-Suspiró y se sentó en el escritorio, si se marchaba lo más seguro es que lo pasaría llamando.

Lo vio sentarse frente a ella, no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos ámbar eran tan hermosos. Sentía deseos de apartar un cabello negro que tenía sobre uno de sus ojos, pero no podía, debía darse cuenta por si mismo. Aun si estaba nerviosa de tenerlo ahí, al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz de estar junto a él. Parecía pensativo, lo envidiaba por mostrarse tan tranquilo en dicha situación tan alarmante. Tomó un libro de historia que había sobre su pupitre y lo hojeo para revisar su contenido, debía entretenerse en algo por mientras, si no tenían nada de que hablar. Ella también debía pensar en que hacer, no podía estar todo el tiempo ahí mirandólo, eso la delataría aun más, pero no sabía que hacer. No podía dejar de mirarlo, esa mirada que tantas veces la cohibía ahora se encontraba allí junto a ella, lo miró de reojos y pensó que aun si lo tenía tan cerca, al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan lejos. Ese chico que estaba junto a ella, era el más popular de la Preparatoria, el más inteligente, el mejor deportista, al que todos amaban, incluyendo ella...y ni imaginaba cuanto lo hacía.

Odiaba a Nanami, ni la conocía, pero con el corto relato que le había dado Rinko había logrado detestarla, por su culpa Ryoma era así, él se había enamorado por primera vez y estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, aun si había sido un amor de primaria, él parecía que aun no la olvidaba, es más, la recordaba tanto que había conseguido adquirir la misma personalidad que ella. Tras ese chico frío se ocultaba una persona dulce que sólo había cometido el error de confiar demasiado en las personas, pero eso solo ella lo sabía. Esa chica no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había ocasionado, por ella...Ryoma ahora era así. Y no lo culpaba por ello, es más aveces comprendía a los antagonistas de las historias, todos habían tenido motivo racional para ser así, todos y cada uno de ellos habían sufrido un cruel pasado que los había vuelto así. Quizás Ryoma por eso era así, porque sentía temor...así es, miedo de que alguien más lo pasara a llevar por ser bueno. Por lo mismo, para ser más fuerte, debía ser malo con los demás, demostrar que nada le importaba.

Rinko le había mencionado alguna vez que su hijo era timido, algo que le había llamado la atención a Sakuno ¿En qué mundo lo era?, pensaba que talvez su mamá no lo conocía realmente y por eso creía aquel disparate, pero no era así, una madre jamás se equivoca con respecto a sus hijos. La gente timida es insegura como consecuencia del pasado, Sakuno lo comprendía, ella misma era insegura debido a que cuando había logrado hacer lo que más deseaba, había conseguido ser lastimada. Talvez ese era el caso de Ryoma, él en verdad era timido con las chicas, pero como no quería demostrar su debilidad se escondía bajo la personalidad egolatra, no sólo para evitar ser dañado, sino también para no fallarse a si mismo.

-¿Porqué me miras así?-

-¿Cómo?- Se sonrojó, había olvidado completamente que lo seguía mirando

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?-

-N-No, olvidalo- Se sonrojó

-Ok- Volvió a leer el libro

-Ryoma-Kun...-

-Dime-

-¿A-Alguna vez...te ha gustado alguien?-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

-Sí...-

-Betsuni-

-¿No?-

-¿Porqué te parece tan extraño?

-Porque es raro...¿No hubo nadie de verdad alguna vez?-

-mmm-

-Si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo. Pero no puedo creer que nunca hubiera alguien- Logró decir, disimulando que ella estaba al tanto de todo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hubo alguien antes de mi?-Se burló

Sí hubiera habido alguien antes de él, no lo recordaba, porque cuando se habia enamorado de Ryoma, se había dado cuenta que todo lo que había pasado antes había sido insignificante. Cuando eres niña y te llama la atención por primera vez alguien, piensas que lo amas, porque crees que el amor es sólo eso. Pero no era así, después de ver a cierto chico de ojos ámbar se había dado cuenta que el amor era más que una simple palabra y más que gustar, era algo inexplicable.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo-

-Entonces yo tampoco lo recuerdo-

-Eso significa que si hubo alguien, pero no quieres recordarlo, porque pusiste el "Entonces" ¿No?-

-Betsuni-

-Pero-

El sónido de la puerta los desconcertó, no tenían idea de quién se trataba, Rinko llegaría más tarde al igual que Nanjiro y Sumire. Escucharon el sónido de las escaleras, alguien caminaba lento, como agotados. Ryoma se acercó hacía el pasillo para ver de quién se trataba y era su hermana, se habia olvidado completamente de ella. Claro iban a ser las cuatro, era obvio que se encontrara a esas horas.

Sakura lo miró confundido, se había percatado que había caminado desde la habitación de la castaña, además que no llevaba el uniforme y había llegado antes que ella ¿Acaso había faltado a clases?

-Onii-Chan ¿Fuiste a clases?-

-Betsuni-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque se me hizo tarde -

-Pero tú nunca en la vida has faltado por eso...¿Sucedió algo?-

-No pasó nada-

-¿Y dónde está mamá?-

-Salió, no sé a donde-

-¿De verdad? Entonces...¿Tuviste que quedarte con Sakuno?- Preguntó confusa- ¿Fue por eso?-

-En parte-

-Ya veo...Qué raro que mamá saliera- Suspiró- Por cierto cuando venía hacía acá, vi una gran múltitud caminando por el condominio que parecían ser tus compañeros...-

-Ah...sí, van a venir. Han descubierto que con Ryuzaki vivimos juntos-

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿Que harás?-

-Ser honesto-

Ryoma se dirigió hacía su habitación, mientras dejaba a su hermanita confundida, él jamás había faltado a clases en la vida y ahora lo había hecho por la castaña de ojos carmesí, era muy extraño.

Rinko que ya regresaba ansiosa por escuchar las historias de lo que había sucedido con su hijo y Sakuno, caminaba por el condominio para retornar a su casa, le había comprado un nuevo celular a Sakuno para que dejara el otro de emergencia, era de color rojo, de seguro le gustaría. Iba llegando a su casa, cuando escuchó muchas voces a sus espaldas, susurros incluso sobre Ryoma. Miró hacía atrás confusa y vió a una gran multitud de estudiantes perteneciente a la Preparatoria Seishun, entre ellos estaban las amigas de Sakuno.

La puerta sonó nuevamente en dicha casa, Ryoma miró a Sakuno incredulo ¿Quién podría ser ahora? Entonces escuchó a su madre decir "Pasen", mientras gente bulliciosa entraba. "¡Ryoma, baja!" Gritó la mujer de cabello castaño, perteneciente a su madre. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, su madre debería haberse encontrado con ellos y los debe haber hecho pasar. "¡Koshimae baja, no me hagas subir por ti!" Gritó Kintaro desde la escalera. Sakuno sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, no podía creerlo...al fin había llegado el momento que menos quería vivir.

-Debo bajar-

-Y-Yo te acompaño-Dejó las frazadas a un lado

-Ni lo pienses, estás en pijama ¿Cómo piensas bajar así?-

-Entonces me visto-

-Betsuni, quedate aquí. Yo hablaré con ellos-

-Pero-

-Ya quedamos en que yo lo haría y punto-

Ryoma caminó hacía el pasillo sin mirarla, tomó aire y decidió bajar las escaleras. En la sala de estar se encontraban todos sus compañeros charlando sobre lo grande y hermoso que era todo. Mientras Kintaro con Ayumi conversaban seriamente. Todos se detuvieron al percatarse que el ambarino se encontraba frente a ellos, lo saludaron algunos haciendo una inclinación de forma de respeto, mientras las chicas sólo lo llamaban "Ryoma-Sama". Observó a los dos chicos que habían provocado los rumores y esperó que comenzara el interrogatorio, sabía lo que se venía, por ello estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Debía hacerlo pronto, antes que a Ryuzaki se le ocurriera ir a explicarse. Ann y Tomoka lo miraban como rogando que les permitiera subir a verla.

-Vayan- Susurró

-¿Eh? ¿Podemos?-Preguntó Ann confusa

-Sí no lo hacen, intentara bajar-

-Es cierto- Susurró Tomoka, conociendo a su amiga

-Gracias- Dijeron ambas y subieron por la escalera

Kintaro quedó desconcertado al verlas subir ¿Acaso irían a verla? ¿Estaba Sakuno arriba en esos momentos? Quería verla, pero no podía perder el control por ahora. Debía primero ver que sucedería.

-Ryoma-Sama nosotros queriamos preguntarte- Habló Ayumi

-Estoy enterado de todo-

-¿Y? ¿Es cierto que estás viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Ryuzaki?-

-Sí- Asintió, consiguiendo que todos miraran expectantes ante lo mencionado- Pero no de la forma en que ustedes lo creen. En esta casa vivimos dos familias, Ryuzaki-Sensei con ella y además nosotros que somos cuatro-

-Entonces ¿Es cierto?- Preguntaron sus compañeros sorprendidos

-Sí es cierto, pero que nosotros vivamos de este modo, tiene una explicación racional-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Ayumi

-Ryuzaki-Sensei es amiga de mis padres, por esto se decidió que vivieran con nosotros mientras encontraban una casa, así era al principio-

-¿Y ahora?-

-Ahora se decidió que se iban a quedar aquí-

-¿Por siempre?-Preguntaron Kintaro y Ayumi aturdidos

-Sí-

Rinko entro en escena con una bandeja llevando vasos con gaseosas para todos y algunas galletas para que se sirvieran. Ayumi suspiró decepcionada, entonces era cierto...ellos vivían juntos después de todo, pero al mismo tiempo no era el fin, ya que él no estaba junto a ella porque la amara, sino porque estaba obligado a seguir con las reglas de sus padres. Kintaro al ver a Ryoma distraido, se acercó a la escalera para ir a ver a la castaña, pero un brazo raudo logró detenerlo, tomandolo por el hombro. Se trataba precisamente de él que lo miraba friamente "¿A dónde crees que vas?" Susurró enfadado, logrando captar la atención de Ayami y Rinko que miraron la escena confundidas, la mujer de cabello castaña estaba emocionada, parecía que su hijo estaba celoso o algo parecido.

-A ver a Sakuno-Chan por supuesto-

-¿No deberías pedir permiso si estas en una casa ajena?-

-Está casa no es sólo tuya, también es de Sakuno-Chan-

-Aun así, no deberías hacerlo-

-Ryoma no seas así- Apareció Rinko a su lado- Si quiere ver a Sakuno, deberías dejarlo-

-Betsuni, se encuentra con Tachibana y Osakada en estos momentos-

-Pero aun así, ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo un momento?-Le sonrió Rinko

-Tu madre tiene razón, Koshimae. No deberías ser así-

-No lo haré, además ella no está en condiciones de ser vista por él-

-Oh es verdad- Asintió Rinko apoyandólo, aun si no era un buen fundamento, sabía en realidad porque lo hacía- No puede recibir visitas de chicos por hoy. Lo siento, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad-

-Está bien...-Suspiró el pelirrojo-Gracias igual por todo- Le sonrió a la mujer de cabello castaño que increiblemente era muy parecida a Sakuno.

-Por nada-

Media hora tuvo que pasar para que todos se marcharan, incluso Ann y Tomoka, dejando al fin paz y tranquilidad en dicha casa. Ryoma subió agotado por todo ese alboroto, no fue tan díficil como se veía explicar todo, pero sabía que era solo el comienzo. Sakuno se encontraba en su habitación mirando la materia que Ann le había dejado, cuando sintió que el ambarino caminaba por allí, pensaba darle las gracias, por todo lo que había hecho. Pero no alcanzó a decirle mucho, ya que parecía tan cansado que sólo lo escuchó decir "Problema resulta" y luego caminó hacía su habitación sin decirle una palabra más.

A los pocos minutos Rinko subió a verla, para entregarle un hermoso obsequio envuelto en un papel rosado. Sorprendida lo abrió y se encontró con un celular último modelo, era tan moderno que no se imaginaba con uno así. Le dio las gracias y después escuchó que efectivamente Rinko había planeado todo eso, lo de la salida inesperada, para que él se quedara. Incluso le contó lo que había percibido en la escalera, Ryoma discutiendo con Kintaro por ella, para la tía significaba una sóla cosa "Celos", en cambio ella ya no sabia que pensar al respecto. Ryoma era tan extraño y cambiante, que no podía descubrir realmente lo que pensaba, esperaba hacerlo algún día...

Continuará...

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, al fin he podido actualizarlo. Gomene por la demora, pero ya entré a la universidad y he estado ocupada. Pero lo bueno es que tengo dos días libres *-* **_

_**Con respecto a este capitulo es más largo que los demás, porque estaba inspirada y porque no sé sinceramente cuando vuelva a actualizar, por eso queria hacerlo más largo (18 páginas). **_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten. **_

_**Cuídense! Saludos :) **_

_**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction, donde aviso cuando realizaré las próximas actualizaciones por si quieren seguirme. **_

_**Que estén bien**_

_**Si tiene algunos errores lo reeditaré después**_

_**Sayonara :) **_


End file.
